Worlds of Blue and White: With Hands Clasped
by Croik
Summary: Part 2 of the continuing story: time to bring Hitomi in on this......
1. Default Chapter Title

**Worlds of Blue and White**

Author's Note

First of all, I think I should make it clear that I am A TERRIBLE HYPOCRITE!!!Allen, Dilandau, and Celena are my favorite characters in Escflowne, but the second part of this story centers mostly on Van and Hitomi (don't worry, this is still Celena's story--she just shares the spotlight more in this section).But that's not the reason I'm a hypocrite. The real reason is, the second half the story is focused on Van and Hitomi _together_(Okay, so I'm giving stuff away, but it's my story so I can do that).

The truth is, before I started this story I didn't believe they would--or should--ever get together.Escaflowne is NOT a romance--you may think it is, but I don't.By the end of the story no one has gotten together. The point is, all of the characters grew and changed in some way:Allen forgave his father and found his sister; Millerna finally decided to try doing things on her own, without depending on Allen; Dryden realized that despite all his ambition, he really doesn't know anything about ruling a country; Van matured and has learned that fighting and vengeance won't raise a kingdom; and Hitomi has grown enough that she doesn't need Van, or Allen."I don't need promises because of the precious strength you gave me."After all her problems with guys throughout the series, she finally realizes that she's the problem.Everything that happened was a result of her not liking and trusting herself enough.

If you've ever seen translations for "The Day the Wind Blows" on the Lovers Only disc, you'll know what I mean.It's sung by Hitomi, and she says (basically), "I see a future that is glittering and bright, but still countless stupid worries are spinning through my brain....maybe someday I will grow to like myself more....I want to believe that the world is protecting me, but I fear that the entire world is casting me away...."And so on.

And at the end she says: "I'm okay."She has lived through an experience that has changed her for the better.She will always love Van, and Allen--to some extent--but she'd doesn't need them. She can live the rest of her life and be happy.As a person, she's grown.That is the point of the anime.

^_^In my humble opinion.

Now, with all that said, the rest of my story is about Van and Hitomi really needing each other and getting together.....@_@.Hmmm....

CROIK IS A TERRIBLE HYPOCRITE!!

If you can forgive me, -_- please continue on with the story.

--Croik

# Worlds of Blue and White

## Part Two:With Hands Clasped

Chapter 1:The Girl from the Phantom Moon

Kanzaki Hitomi opened her eyes lazily to the new day.She smacked her lips and yawned sloppily--she hadn't slept well.In the past she'd attributed such discomfort to her distant soul mate's distress; now, she didn't even give the matter considerable thought.Scrubbing at her eyes she moved to her closet and pulled her school uniform off the rack._It's Friday_, she told herself, succeeding in lifting her early morning spirits._And on Sunday you'll blow all that money you made tutoring last week._In recent years Hitomi had renewed her interests in a pastime her grandmother had instilled in her as a child: foreign history.To some it seemed like a dreadfully boring subject; to her, each even was a folded storybook just waiting to be opened.But then, it was the uniqueness of her interest that gave her fame as the best--and one of the very few--history tutors._I might even have enough for those new running shoes_, she mused as she entered the bathroom.

After getting dressed and drying her hair Hitomi joined her younger brother, Tatsumi, for breakfast.They exchanged their usual battle of wits, and then she was on her way to school.Just outside she met Sueshi Mariko.The two of them had been placed in the same homeroom their sophomore year, and became quick friends, as Mariko shared many interests with her.It had been her suggestion to begin tutoring."Trust me," her words had been."We'll clean up in this town!"

"Morning, Wheels," Mariko greeted pleasantly atop her bicycle.Her house was farther from the high school than most of the other students, so she rode every morning with her friend running alongside."Are you ready?You might beat me today."

"Just a sec."Hitomi slipped her bag harness over her shoulders--Mariko's invention, to keep her arms free."Okay, get ready."And, as she did every morning, she took off running without a signal.Mariko laughed, and race began.

Senior year had just begun--spring was upon them, and the cherry blossoms were preparing to spread their pink snow.It was the season of new friendships and romances; it could be seen best in the city's teenagers as they strived to improve their appearances for a good first impression.However, everyone knew that "untouchable Hitomi" wouldn't be playing a part in this year's courting games.

Hitomi had changed considerably since her adventures three years previous.She didn't giggle over the guys in her class anymore.The few boyfriends that did come her way eventually gave up.Her excuse was always the same: "I'm sorry.I think you're great--really--but I just can't concentrate on a boyfriend right now."The answer to whether or not she had some else was always, "Sort of."

Naturally, her noncommittal responses had give birth to dozens of rumors.Only a few things were certain: during freshman year Hitomi had disappeared from school for three days and returned without an explanation.Since that time she'd declined nearly every date offered to her.Everyone had a theory as to why: the romantics said she'd found her true love and could settle for no one else; the underclassmen said she was too focused on college exams to worry about a boyfriend; the girls said she'd been brutalized and wouldn't trust guys; the guys said she liked girls.But whatever the reason, Kanzaki Hitomi was out of reach.

The school day passed uneventfully.Hitomi ate lunch with Mariko, joined Atsuko and Mayori for gym, and met Yukari for track practice in the afternoon."I talked to Amano last night," the later chatted excitedly."He said he might be coming back over the summer break--won't that be great?"

"That's wonderful.Are you going to get him something?"

"Of course."

They continued to the field, where most of the team had already assembled.Mariko waved to them enthusiastically from a group of their friends."Distance folks are going around the city today," she said with a grin."Hopefully I'll meet that cute delivery boy again.Aren't I always telling you to switch events, Hitomi?"

Hitomi laughed."C'mon, Mariko, you know I'm a sprinter.I'll leave the stamina to you."

"Just as long as you leave me the cute ones, too."She winked, then moved off with the other distance runners.

Yukari shook her head disapprovingly."That girl.We have to get her a steady boyfriend."

"Getting a boyfriend's not the only important thing," Hitomi said pointedly.

"Maybe not for you!But you were always a special case, Hitomi."She'd said it jokingly, but then her tone turned serious."Are you okay?You seem a little…down."

Hitomi smiled with faint amusement.Yukari was getting better at reading her."It's nothing--just a little unsettled, I guess.With the meet coming up."

"Are you sure it's not…."

She sighed, and straightened."I'm fine," she assured brightly."Really, I am.You don't need to worry.Ah--looks like they're starting.Wish me luck!"And before her friend could comment, she'd skipped off to participate in the time trials.

Yukari merely shook her head sadly.

"Senpai, you were great today."

"Yeah!We're definitely going to win next week's meet."

"Thanks you guys, but if we win, it'll be because of everyone.See you tomorrow."

The three friends left practice together and visited a nearby soda shop, Mariko's treat.Then, as was always the case, Mariko left for home while the others ate dinner and then re-met for Cram School.On the way they passed the stairway that led to Tsuuya Street.Hitomi gaze dup at it briefly, and allowed herself a soft, bittersweet smile.

Just over a year ago she and Mariko had raced down this street.Mariko had fallen and scraped herself up pretty badly.And at the top of the stairs had stood--

"Are you looking for me?"

"Kenji-kun!" Hitomi exclaimed, startled.In front of them was Narita Kenji, a senior who attended at private high school nearby.He was somewhat short for his age, and skinny, with dark hair that nearly reached his shoulder.He adjusted a pair of reading glasses that sat perched on his nose.He looked the same now as he had when they'd first met, when he helped bandage Mariko's raw knees and forearms.The same as when he'd first asked her out; the same as when she'd broken up with him.

"I took the long way down today," Kenji explained as the trio of friends continued on."How was practice, Wheels?"He had been the one to invent that nickname for her.

"Tiring," Hitomi admitted."With the meet next week the coaches are really working us.But it should be a good meet."

He smiled."Then I'll come see you."

They'd gone out for perhaps only a month.Kenji was different than most of the guys she'd met through track: thoughtful, intelligent, and less active but still interesting.It was as if his stable demeanor had given her increasingly busy life something to revolve around.She cared for him, deeply, even if they were now nothing more or less than the best of friends.She'd nearly grown to love him, even in so short a time.

But she'd let him go.It hadn't been an easy decision, but later on Kenji admitted that he'd know it wouldn't work out between them."You love him," he said simply."I could tell.But promise me you'll let me meet him when he comes back."

She'd cried then, harder than she ever remembered crying before.She hadn't accepted any date offers since that time.Kenji had taught her something: it was too late for her.She couldn't love someone even if they were perfect for her--the memory of a smile resting inside her wouldn't let her.

They traveled to Cram School together and took their seats.During the science period Hitomi's mind began to drift.She couldn't concentrate on the biology lessons being taught--she was restless.She knew it must have been coming from Van, whatever he was doing.Briefly she closed her eyes and opened herself to him.He didn't respond._He must be really focused to ignore me.I wonder if it has to do with Celena?_

Her ears rang suddenly with the sound of swords clashing, and she jumped, startled._Van's fighting.Who--why?_When she tried to find an answer, she merely felt the reverberations of metal on metal._He's fighting for his life._

"Wheels?"She glanced up to see Kenji watching her."What's wrong?" he whispered.

Hitomi smiled and shook her head to indicate it was nothing.She had never told Kenji or even Mariko about Gaea--only her, Yukari, Amano, and her mother shared that secret.She returned to watching the board when her right shoulder flared in a strange, tingling pain.She gasped, even as the sensation had passed a moment later._Van…._

By now she'd gained the attention of her teacher."Kanzaki-kun, are you all right?" he asked, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Yes, I'm fine.I'm sorry for the disruption."She poked gingerly at her arm--it had ceased to hurt."It's nothing."

The teacher gave her a thoughtful look, then returned to his lecture.Hitomi sighed in relief.Quickly she scribbled a note and slipped it to Yukari in the seat behind her._I'm fine_, it read._Van's fighting someone._

What she received back was a note with a winking face that said, _Don't worry, you can borrow my notes later._She smiled, and tried to focus once more on Van.His spirit was distressed but not panicked--his injury was minor.Somewhat satisfied, she relaxed and waited for him to contact her.

But Van didn't contact her.Over and hour had passed before she received any kind of sign, and even then it wasn't what she'd expected.Yukari spotted it before her: a bright light off in the distance, streaking toward the sky.Soon the entire class was out of their chairs and pressed to the windows, trying to see.It lasted only a minute and then was gone.Yukari turned to her friend as their teacher attempted to regain control of the class."What was that?Wasn't it--"

"I don't know," Hitomi whispered, holding a hand to her heart.A feeling like panic had come over her, and she forced herself to breathe properly._Van?_ she called silently.

Van didn't respond, but she could tell by the feel of his spirit that he was still on Gaea._Maybe it wasn't…that_, she thought, licking her lips._Maybe it wasn't the pillar of light.Only my pendant, or Dornkirk's machine, could do that._She shook herself, reassured her friends, and returned to her seat._I'm just worrying unnecessarily.Van will let me know if anything happens.This is my life now.I shouldn't concern myself so much…._

Celena scrubbed at her eyes as the light faded.Her body felt hot, and her fingers tingled.She was relieved that they were no longer falling, even as she couldn't explain the sudden halt in their plummet.The Alseides had gone still and silent beneath her.

_What happened?And what was that light?_She opened her eyes experimentally, and was treated to a view of forest scenery._Did we crash?_And inspection of the guymelef and the surrounding environment, however, proved this theory wrong.The Alseides was kneeling as if placed in this setting by a guiding hand.A quick scan of the sky proved that Escaflowne and _Crusade_ had departed.She was about to check on Jovey when she realized that something else was missing: the glowing blue form of the Phantom Moon.

Celena realized at once what had happened.Escaflowne's heart, the pillar of light--she'd been transported to the Phantom Moon, as Allen had once described Hitomi's departure.The atmosphere was warm and bitter smelling; surly this was a different world.The surrounding woods were too quiet, and the sky too dark.

_I'm on the Phantom Moon._She lifted her head and grinned openly, foolishly, in jubilation._The birthplace of the Dragons.The home of that mysterious girl--Van's lover._She laughed, mocking the distant stars._This--however it was done--is my good fortune.I will find the girl.Surly Van will come for her.Without Allen to interfere I can kill him easily._Her laugh subsided to a chuckle, then stopped.She settled for a self-praising smile as she silently planned._All I need is to find her.Fate will lead me--my fate.If Escaflowne's power somehow brought us here, she shouldn't be far._

Celena gathered her wits together._First, I have to help Jovey.He'll be necessary in guarding and possibly repairing the Alseides._She crawled around behind the melefs head and reached into a thin opening in the metal to pull a lever.The front pilot chamber opened with a clang and a soft hiss."Jovey?"She climbed back onto the Alseides's knee, peering into the cockpit."Jovey?"

The youth was still bound within his melef, leaning against the straps that crossed his chest.His breathing was slow and shallow.Celena crept forward carefully to examine his condition.She tapped his cheek. "Jovey, wake up.It's me."

Jovey didn't stir.She touched his face once more and was surprised by how cold it felt._His wound was reopened,_ she thought, touching her finger to the drying blood on his clothes._He'll need a doctor._Putting her own plans temporarily aside, she began removing the chamber straps so that she could care for him.

"Hitomi, are you all right?" Mariko asked during lunch the next day."You've been really jumpy lately."

"I'm fine.It's nothing--just a little stressed, that's all."She smiled convincingly."By the way, how did you do on that last test in math?"

"Fine, I guess."They continued to chat casually, but Mariko also watched her friend with a careful eye.The rest of the school day passed uneventfully.Afterwards, Hitomi escaped her friends to stand on the building's roof.The air was unusually warm that day; she'd been hoping for a cool breeze to calm her thoughts.She folded her arms and leaned against the railing as she'd done hundred times before.She swept her hair into a ponytail along her neck; it was days like this that it seemed much longer than usual.

Hitomi sighed and cast her gaze outward.She didn't want to admit that she was troubled by last night's display.Even if she had determined by now that the light was not what she'd originally suspected, its image still stirred an array of brilliantly colored memories.As promised, she'd never forgotten those weeks on Gaea.Some of the scenes and faces had dulled, by their voices never left her.She remembered Valgus's stern but caring smile; Merle's cat-like purr; Millerna's bright and hopeful eyes; Dryden's deep-toned laughter; Allen's warmth, even his smell.

And Van.She remembered everything about the young king of Fanelia.Her memories of him haunted her like a ghost, touching her softly when she least expected to feel his presence.And then--more frequently in the last few months--there were times when she missed his face desperately, and she cried, unsure why.Time and time again she'd berated her foolishness; Van was gone.They were of different worlds, and it was meant to be that way.She'd chosen it that way.

_I liked Van,_ she would often tell herself._But it was different than how I liked Allen.Whenever I was with Van I thought nothing of it--as if I'd always been with him.Sometimes I wouldn't even notice him there.We're greater than friends, but…it's not the same.That couldn't have been real love._

Hitomi closed her eyes briefly._But I won't ever forget him._She remembered Kenji the, who knew her so well and nearly won her heart._I'll never love anyone.Whatever Van and I were…he's ruined me._She swiped at a few hot tears._I'm trapped._

"Hi-To-Mi!" came a cry from the sidewalks below.She quickly dried her eyes and looked.Mariko and Kenji were there, waving."We're waiting for you!"

"C'mon, Wheels!" hollered Kenji."We're getting ice cream!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Hitomi called, hoping that they wouldn't hear the tremor in her voice.She snatched up her bag and left the roof, pausing only a moment to check her reflection in a window.Then she joined her friends outside.

"Since you don't have practice today, I thought I'd treat you two to some ice cream," said Kenji.He gave Hitomi an odd look--she knew immediately that he could tell she was upset--and then smiled brightly."I have a special place in mind.I'm sure you'll both love it.It's got your favorite, Wheels--praline."

Hitomi smiled gratefully as he led them down the sidewalk._Thank you_, she thought, hoping that somehow he'd feel her._Thank you for understanding, Kenji-kun._

Before they reached the shop, however, Kenji insisted they make a stop.Hitomi eyed the large, white-walled building skeptically--it was the hospital."Doesn't your dad work here?"

Kenji grinned sheepishly."Well, yes.It'll just take a second."

"Oh, _I_ get it," Mariko declared, lifting an eyebrow."You said you'd treat us, but it's more like your _dad_ treating us."

"That's not it at all!" he exclaimed, even as his face flushed with embarrassment."He owes me money, so it is _my_ money."Hitomi giggled."You two don't have to come in."

"Oh, we will.We want to make sure you're telling the truth."Mariko winked at her friend."Right, Hitomi?"

"Sure."

Kenji made a disconcerted face, then sighed."Okay.Just remember that I might change my mind about the ice cream."He led them inside.

Hitomi felt her shoulders inching up as she entered the hospital behind her friends.She didn't like it here--it reminded her too much of a battlefield, with the smell about it.She hated seeing people's pain.She bit the inside of her lip and continued inside.

The woman at the front desk greeted Kenji pleasantly and gave him the room number where his father would be.He thanked her and led the two girls further inside, through long corridors and past dozens of doors with clipboards.Hitomi found that she was holding her breath and forced herself to exhale._Stop it.You're just stressed out today._

Room 312 was at the end of a particularly long hall near the hospital's back.Kenji's father was just exiting, frowning to himself.He smiled as his son approached."Ah, Kenji.It's nice to see you, too, Hitomi-chan, Mariko-chan."

Both girls bowed."It's good to see you too, Narita-sensei."

The man smiled at her in a wistful, if-only-you-were-still-dating-my-son kind of way.She fidgeted a bit."So what brings you all here?"

"Actually…." Kenji began, and his two friends turned away, pretending not to notice."…I need the money you owe me."

"Money?" he repeated curiously."Do I?"

Hitomi and Mariko snickered.As Kenji admitted that no money was owed, and that he simply needed to borrow some, Hitomi was elbowed gently by her friend.

"This clipboard has no name," she whispered, indicating the form alongside the patient's door.

"Oh, that?"Dr. Narita pulled out his wallet and handed his blushing son several bills. "He came in last night, injured pretty badly.He regained consciousness this morning, but he doesn't speak Japanese.He had to sedate him when he became frantic.Delirious, probably."

Mariko tried to peer through the window, which Hitomi quickly admonished her for."Do you think he's a foreigner?" she asked, ignoring her friend.

"He definitely looks foreign, but no one can tell what language he's speaking, if it is a language."The man shrugged."A woman brought him in, also injured, but as soon as we'd stitched up her leg she disappeared.She couldn't speak Japanese either."

Hitomi frowned her herself, strangely disturbed by the story._It couldn't be…._Her heart clamped up as she peered over Mariko's shoulder.The youth in the hospital bed seemed a bit older than her, with dark hair and a slender face.A sigh seeped out of her--she didn't recognize him.

"Aren't there foreign doctors here?" Kenji asked."A linguist, or something?"

His father nodded."Yes, but like I said, no one can make out what he says."

Kenji hummed thoughtfully."Wheels, why don't you try?" he asked."You're really good with foreign culture.You could at least get his name."

"Me?" Hitomi echoed nervously.Though she didn't recognize the boy, she suddenly felt very unsure."But…I've never really worked with foreigners before…."_Yeah, right._

"You don't have to, but it would be a big help," Dr. Narita added."Especially if you can figure out where he's from, or what happened to him."

Mariko added her say as well."Go on, Hitomi.It can't hurt."

Hitomi took in a deep breath and nodded deftly."All---right, I'll do it," she declared in an abrupt change of mood, rolling up her sleeves.With Dr. Narita's gesture of approval she opened the hospital room door and stepped inside.

# Worlds of Blue and White

## Part Two:With Hands Clasped

Chapter 2:Mixing

Van paced restlessly.He usually didn't resort to so blatant a gesture of ill ease, but he couldn't help it.He still hadn't heard from Allen, or the scouts.The _Crusade_ had returned to Asturia; the last time Dilandau had disappeared, he'd appeared just outside the city.It was a logical place to check.

But then, Dilandau hadn't disappeared--Jovey had kidnapped Celena.Therefore, there was really no telling where they'd gone.He'd already dispatched carrier pigeons to Zaibach, Jovey's most practical choice of escape, but he couldn't expect them to receive his message for days.He was already growing impatient.

"Van-sama," Merle said from her usual seat beside his now empty throne."Calm down."

"I can't," he replied sharply."Next time they come back, it may be to attack!"

"But Zaibach isn't evil anymore," she attempted to reason with him."They won't support Jovey--he's defected."

Clearly her logic was wasted on him."But that doesn't mean he won't alter the Alseides.What if he returns with a stealth mantle, and flamethrowers?What if the sorcerers convert Celena for good?"He stopped pacing abruptly and looked to the door."I should be waiting in Escaflowne for them.They'll--"

"Van-sama, please calm down," Merle implored."Even if they do, it would take _weeks_ to travel from Zaibach.Enough time for us to get word of them"

"Unless they find a way to use the pillar of light."He began to pace once more."Hitomi said there was some machine the sorcerers developed to mimic its effects.What if there were other Zaibach soldiers he brought back?Our samurai could handle one visible Alseides, but--"

The king stopped abruptly, and his face went pale.When Merle started to question he cut her off with a wave of his hand._I should have considered earlier,_ he cursed, closing his eyes in concentration._The true meaning of the pillar of light._

_Hitomi?_

Hitomi seated herself next to the hospital bed, unsure as to how she should begin.Mariko hovered over her shoulder, while on the other side of the bed stood Kenji and his father."He's just asleep," the doctor said."You should be able to wake him easily."

She nodded, hesitantly reaching out to nude the youth's shoulder.Her mind began to buzz, but she ignored it, determined not to let her imagination run.This was simply a lost foreign boy she was trying to help.She nudged him again, a bit harder."Hey, wake up."

The dark-haired youth began to stir, and slowly his eyelids fluttered open.He took in his surroundings and sighed.But upon seeing Hitomi he paused, which led to the realization that he had an audience.He glared at the doctor defiantly.

"There's no need for that," Hitomi muttered."He's the one taking care of you."

To her surprise he grudgingly replied, "He drugged me, so I don't trust him."

She blinked, leaning back._That was perfectly understandable._But when she looked to see Dr. Narita's reaction, she found only a blank expression._Did he…not hear?_She licked her lips and spoke again."Can you understand me?"

"Of course."He continued to watch both Naritas suspiciously."I may be injured, but I'm not crazy."At last he turned his heavy stare on her. "How did I get here?"

"Hitomi?"Mariko tapped her shoulder."Well?"

"Can you understand any of it?" asked Kenji.

Hitomi gulped._They don't understand him, but I do.Just like…when Van first came._Her heart began to race, and she struggled to remain calm._This man--he's from Gaea.But…but how?That light really was…._Trying and failing to restrain her confusion she blurted out, "You're from Gaea, aren't you?"

The boy regarded her carefully."Of course.What's going on?Where am I?"

_Oh God, he is.I…couldn't be hallucinating, could I?No, no.He really is from Gaea._"Calm down," she said slowly, wondering for a moment whom she was giving the advice to."Tell me your name."

"Why?" he questioned suspiciously.

"I'm not trying to hurt you--I'm trying to help.Someone brought you here, right?"_A woman.Who could it be?And why would they leave him here?Where would they go?_"I want to help you find that person."

The youth stared at her, trying to judge if her words were sincere and if he could trust her.Their audience waited anxiously.He snorted once."My name's Jovey Garrelli."

"Kanzaki Hitomi," she introduced before his name had sunken in.

For a moment time stopped as the pair stared at each other, mouths agape in shock.They animated at the same time: Hitomi leapt to her feet and stepped back, and Jovey sat bolt upright.

"You're that Dragonslayer!" Hitomi cried.

"You're the Phantom Moon girl!" he exclaimed simultaneously.

"Then the woman who brought you was--"

"But what happened to--"

They stopped abruptly, and returned to staring.Jovey's face was of a sick pallor, as he asked."A woman brought me?"

Hitomi licked her lips._God, this is the Dragonslayer Van "told" me about, who's been causing all the trouble lately.But how did he get here?A small gasp escaped her.__And if he's here, what happened to--_

"Wheels?"Kenji was suddenly beside her."Hey, who is this guy?Do you know him?"

_Can I possibly explain?"Not really," she answered carefully."But…a friend of mine told me about him, once.A foreign friend."She turned to Dr. Narita."His name is Jovey Garrelli.Narita-sensei, can you describe the woman who brought him here?"_

"I believe she was about your age," he said, scribbling the name down on his charts."A blonde, I think; a short haired blond woman, rather pale.She had a cut on her left thigh, from a knife."He glanced up."Do you think you know her?"

_It sounds like Celena.But why would Celena leave him?If she was Dilandau….Hitomi shivered almost violently at the thought._

"Well?" Jovey demanded in anxious impatience."Who was it?How did I get here?"

"I think it was Celena," Hitomi replied, hoping for a favorable response.To her dismay, Jovey looked positively sick."The doctor says it was a pale, blond girl.I'm sure she'll be back for you," she added.

But Jovey wasn't listening anymore.His head was lowered, staring at his bandaged left arm, and the I.V needle stuck in his right.He didn't respond, and after a moment Hitomi turned to her friends."It's all right," she assured them, beginning to calm herself."He doesn't mean any harm.He's just…a little lost."

"But where is he from?" Dr. Narita insisted."We'll have to contact the authorities, and his relatives--"

"Celena will be back for him."When she said this, Jovey slowly lifted his head."I know she will."

Kenji eyed her with mock suspicion."I think you at least owe us an explanation."

Hitomi took a deep breath."You're right.I'll…explain.Come with me, okay?"

Jovey reached out suddenly and clasped her wrist.She nearly yelped in surprise."Don't go," he told her, his eyes desperate."You're the only one I understand, so--"

"Don't worry, I'm not going far."She somehow felt responsible for him, remembering how lost and confused she'd felt when first coming to Gaea.Even if the days were exciting and filled with adventure, she'd suffered many lonesome nights.She didn't want Jovey to feel the way she had.

"I'm going with them to get some food, and explain where you came from.It'll be easier, and when I come back you can tell me what happened.We'll find a way to get you both back to where you belong."She smiled, and he released her."Get some rest, and I'll be back soon."

Hitomi led the group outside.It was then that Dr. Narita excused himself, as he had other patients to attend to.The three teens thanked him and went to the hospital's cafeteria."Well, this isn't what I had in mind,"Kenji chuckled as they took their seats, "but I can at least get us something."He returned a moment later with Popsicles for all of them."Cherry for Mariko-chan and grape for Wheels.Orange for me."

"Of course," Mariko mocked.Then she turned on Hitomi."Okay, spill."

"You won't believe me," Hitomi said immediately."But I'll tell you anyway.Yukari can corroborate a little of it, at least, but for the rest you'll just have to trust me."

Kenji smiled humorlessly."After what I saw in that room, I'm ready to believe anything."

She winced a bit._He's got no idea what I'm about to tell him.But he'll trust me--he has to.With a deep breath she began._

"I know you both have heard about me and Amano-sempai.Three years ago before he left for America, I made a bet with him in order to win a kiss."Hitomi blushed at the memory, and Kenji grinned.Mariko only lifted her eyebrows appreciatively."Anyway, back then I was superstitious, believing in fortune telling and destiny.I kept my own tarot cards with me everywhere, and I even had a lucky pendant given to me by my grandmother."Even now she could remember how the delicate chain weighed around her neck."It usually brought me luck, but that night..." she plowed through without hesitating. "…It took me to another planet."

"Another _planet?" Mariko--typically--exclaimed.Kenji nearly fell out of his chair."You've got to be kidding!Like, Mars?That's impossible."_

Hitomi quickly shushed her."Remember where you are, okay?Geez."She glanced around cautiously to see if anyone had heard.Thankfully, the cafeteria was relatively empty that day.

"Wheels," Kenji said in a low tone, "we were prepared to listen to a serious story."

"I _was being serious," she insisted."It's the truth--even Yukari and Amano-sempai saw it.Just like the bright light last night.It took me to a world called Gaea."_

Kenji and Mariko exchanged dubious glances."Alright," Mariko sighed. "So this guy--Jovi or Jove or whatever--is really an alien?He looks human."

"Well, he _is human," Hitomi explained."They…kind of migrated from Earth a long time ago.But anyway, just listen."They nodded and waited for her to go on."The girl who brought Jovey here was Celena Shezar, the sister of a friend of mine.She kind of has two identities--Celena, and Dilandau."Her friends appeared to be lost, and she grimaced, but continued anyway."As Celena she's a gentle person, but as Dilandau…let's just say we've been enemies."_

"Enemies?" Kenji echoed incredulously."As in she wants to kill you?"

"…Yes."They exchanged another look."It gets worse.Jovey works for Dilandau, so he may…."She shook her head."No, he trusts me.I have to make him trust me."

"Hitomi."Mariko was watching her very carefully."I…don't know if I can really believe what you're saying," she told her."But if this guy Jovey is at all dangerous, then this is serious.We're your friends and we don't want you getting into trouble."

She nodded, staring intently at her melting Popsicle.Someone touched her shoulder: Kenji, his gaze serious."Hitomi…this other world…_he's there, isn't he?"  
  
Hitomi started and inhaled sharply."How did you…."She trailed off, trapped by the knowledge held in his eyes.Not only did he believe her, but he understood.He knew, as if seeing the hole in her spirit where part of her had once been; the part she'd left on Gaea.She closed her eyes, swallowed hard, and answered."Yes.I guess it's about time you knew the real story.When I was on Gaea, I met someone…who I haven't been able to forget."_

There was a pause. After a moment Mariko prompted, "Hitomi?Are you okay?"

"I…."She stopped suddenly, as a strange anxiety had risen inside her.Her hand moved instinctively to her chest, and for a moment she imagined that she could feel the smooth stone of her grandmother's pendant.Some was calling to her urgently."Van?"

_-Hitomi?-_

_I'm here, Van.She waved off her friend's concerns."I'm fine," she told them and the swelling uncertainty inside her."Really, I am.That was his name--Van.Van Fanel."_

"You don't have to tell us everything," Kenji staid gently.

Hitomi nodded, trying to calm Van's almost violent pervasion on her mind. "Will you excuse me for a second?I need to go to the bathroom."

"Of course."It was a bad excuse--they all knew that--but he didn't question."Take your time--we'll wait."

"Thank you."Hitomi smiled in a way she hoped was encouraging and left them, exiting the cafeteria at a strictly controlled pace.Immediately Van's questions rose up.He spoke to her as he always did: through pictures and colors and raw emotion._Yes, Jovey is here, she replied, focusing on making her response clear a she moved to the washroom.__He's fine--it's all fine.He knows who I am, but he trusts me.I'm trying to help him._

_-Celena?- the misted voice rejoined._

_I think she's here, somewhere.She entered the white tiled room.__Now hold on a minute.When he tried to contact her again she scowled."I said wait," she muttered."Kings have no respect for privacy."_

Once Hitomi had finished she washed her hands and face, and sought counsel in her reflection.The face held there looked very tired--as tired as she felt."All right, Van," she whispered, opening herself to him fully. "Tell me."

The impressions she got from Van's mind voice were ones of danger and mistrust."I don't understand," she said aloud; sometimes speaking helped to make her questions clearer to him.Or at least, she assumed so."If she's Celena, she should be okay, right?"

He sent her an image, one clearer than almost any other she'd received from him.It was of his recent battle with Dilandau, in what must have been Fanelia's main shrine.She could see through Van's eyes.Dilandau's laughter filled and tainted her ears.She held her breath, startled by the gleaming insanity in his face, his very aura.Even more shocking was when Allen stepped forward to bind him, and the youth thrashed and screamed like a mindless beast.

The vision subsided, and Hitomi reminded herself to exhale._My God…was Dilandau ever that bad?She remembered the few occasions in which she'd actually seen Dilandau, but this image was far more severe.__Allen must be in such pain, she thought, and her heart throbbed in sympathy."Van?"_

Van showed her another scene: Celena falling into the grasp of an Alseides, and soon after, the pillar of light."Yes, Van, they came here," she replied.

_-Alseides?-_

"Probably, but I'm not sure.I haven't heard of it."She leaned against the sink basin."I don't know where Celena is, either."

_-Looking for you-_

"Me?"Hitomi frowned.It made sense--if Celena had been brought to Earth accidentally, then the first thing she'd want to do would be to get home.As the only earthling who even knew of Gaea, Hitomi was her best chance."Well, she'll come back here eventually to see Jovey."

_-No--escape-_

"No, Van," she said firmly, shaking her head."If Celena needs help, I can't run.I'll show them that they can trust me.Besides, even if she becomes Dilandau, he's smart enough to realize that he'll need me alive to get home.I don't thin I have to remind you that it's _you he's after, not me." She sighed, wondering if he could understand all that. For a moment she was worried that she'd spoken too harshly, as he didn't respond."Van?"_

_-I trust you-_

Hitomi sighed."Thank you, Van.I'm going back to wait.I'll contact you when I know something.Stay calm--I'll be fine."She checked her reflection one more time before heading for the exit.

Her hand touched the handle, but before she could take it, someone opened the door from outside.She paused, waiting for whoever it was.When she saw, however, she stood frozen.

It was Celena.

# Worlds of Blue and White

## Part Two:With Hands Clasped

Chapter 3:Unexpected Meeting

Neither of the pair moved at first.They simply stared at each other, as if tying to decide if they were seeing a real person before their eyes. Celena was dressed in clothes that were obviously from Gaea--it was Celena, she made sure to check.But, somehow her cheek was marred with Dilandau's scar.

_No--it's not a scar.It's a scab.It's…fresh?But…why would Celena…?_

Hitomi attempted to gather her wits.She prepared to speak.

The breath she took in dong so may have saved her life.She hadn't time to utter word before Celena grabbed her by the throat and forced her back into the bathroom.Hitomi pried at the hand unsuccessfully._What's happening?Celena…!_

"Look what I found," Celena chuckled malevolently.She added her other hand to the assault, using her strength to back Hitomi into an open stall."Dragon's little bitch."

_Celena--don't!_Hitomi continued to claw at the restricting fingers.She tried to kick, but the blond bore down on her, forcing her to sit and positioning herself where she couldn't be reached._This--this isn't right.Van--Van!Help me!_

"Hitomi!"Van raised a hand to his throat, where his could just barely feel the imprints of Celena's fingers.Hitomi's cries were growing weaker."Hitomi!" he shouted desperately._Oh god, I have to help her._

"Van-sama?"Merle touched his shoulder."What's the matter?What's wrong with Hitomi?"

"She's in danger.I have to help her!"He snatched his pendant, praying, _Please, take me there._It began to glow brilliant magenta.

Merle gasped."Van-sama, wait," she pleaded."Wait until Allen gets back, or--"

"Merle, I can't."Van pushed her aside, as the area around him became lit with a blinding blue-white light."Tell Allen I'm sorry."

"Van-sama!"The pillar of light rose and engulfed her master.A moment later, he'd vanished.

_I…can't breathe…._Hitomi felt her legs and arms growing cold and weak, and her sight was fading.Still Celena bore down on her.She wasn't laughing anymore: her pale face was contorted into a monstrous expression, like one of pleasure._Help…._Her fingers clawed at her attacker's face._I…can't die here._She put all her remaining strength into one attack: driving her weak fingers into Celena's eyes.

Celena made no sound of complaint, but her hands loosened.Hitomi took the opportunity to wriggle free, and she threw her weight into the woman.They tumbled out of the stall, a mess of limbs.Hitomi gasped for breath on the floor.Somehow, she was able to pull herself up using the sink as support. Her gaze swam as she attempted to regain some balance.

Celena climbed to her feet, rubbing at her eyes.When she'd recovered enough, she glowered at her prey.It wasn't a look of hatred, but morbid anticipation, that made Hitomi shudder with fear._Can this really be Celena?I'm sure it is.But…she looks like an animal._"Celena, wait," she said weakly."Don't do this--you're not Dilandau."

Celena lunged, and it was all she could do to avoid being captured again.She pushed away, tottering on her feet, as the girl struck empty air."Celena, please!" she begged."Thin of Allen.He wouldn't--"

This time the blow hit.Hitomi took a fist to the head and was felled on her back.The tile against her skull spread a numbing pain through her, and white lightening streaked before her eyes.The next moment she was being pressed down from above--she couldn't struggle or even breathe._Someone, please--_

Hitomi was only barely aware of what happened next.She heard someone shrieking, and the weight began to lift from her.Someone helped her to her feet."Are you all right?" a blurred voice asked.

"Run," she managed to gasp out."Run--just go."

Celena howled in rage; finally the scene became clear to her.Several nurses had entered the bathroom and were attempting to hold the blond youth captive.She quickly wriggled free and struck both her captors viciously.

Hitomi fled.Her temples were pounding and her legs trembling, but she couldn't stop.Several startled yelps from behind indicated that her pursuer hadn't wasted a moment in the chase._Where--where can I go?_ she wondered desperately.Where could she escape to?Who could help her?_Van!Van, help me!_

Hitomi rounded a corner and found herself trapped: the hall ended with the elevators and emergency stairs.With a cry that was nearly a sob she flung herself at the door handle.She had just begun to pull it open when Celena slammed into her from behind, and the door clanged shut.She was spun around to face the woman's wild, flashing eyes._This can't be happening._She could think of nothing else as the fingers curled again around her throat._It can't._

The door behind them was thrown open suddenly, and both women crashed to the floor in a heap once more.Hitomi was somewhat surprised, however, when the assault did not continue.She curled instinctively into a ball as she regained her breath.Somewhere nearby she could hear a scuffle, and distant voices gasped.And then a new voice, rising above the others."Don't you touch her, you bastard!"

Hitomi's body went rigid and cold, and she forced herself to sit up and view the scene.A man was standing over her protectively, and Celena glared at him with a sharp, calculating eye.Further back a group of doctors, nurses, and curious others had gathered to watch the unfolding event.Among them were Kenji and Mariko, watching Hitomi with concern.

Hitomi's gaze gain returned to her savior.He was tall and slender, but the shape of his strange, green-dyed clothing clearly stated tone muscles.His dark, unruly hair was cut short.Though she couldn't' see his face, his voice was enough clue to his identity.She sat staring at him, heart and lungs suspended, her mind an incomprehensible whirl.

Celena looked from the man to Hitomi, then back again.At last she scowled, and turned to flee.The spectators parted, too frightened by her mad eyes to attempt a restraint.The man started to follow.Gripped by a sudden panic she called to him."Van!"

He stopped instantly.At last her heart resumed, only to pound in her ears deafeningly.His posture became more erect, and slowly, he turned.

Van's eyes were wide as he beheld her for the first time.His lips parted without sound; his brain couldn't generate a response, she knew by experiencing the same.But some part of her registered what she was seeing.His face had changed since their parting--his features had become even more severe, and his eyes were dark with aged maturity.This was not the same king she'd left.He'd grown old.

"Hitomi?Hitomi?"Before she realized, the spectators had begun to crowd around.Mariko was attempting to help her to her feet."Hey, are you okay?Can you hear me?"

Hitomi blinked, then shook herself, trying to regain some sense."Yes--yes, I'm fine," she murmured, rubbing at her neck.She could feel that there would be bruises.

"Like hell!That girl could have killed you!"Mariko hugged her tightly, which may have only made matters worse for her condition."You idiot, Hitomi."

"Miss, let me have a look at you."Mariko was urged back by a woman doctor, who probed the battered girl carefully."You seem to be all right," she said."Does it hurt to breathe?"

"Just a bit--I'm tired from running."Hitomi glanced past her, where Van stood, surrounded by several curious onlookers.He was staring at them in confusion as they questioned him.He shook his head to show he didn't understand.In desperation, he looked to Hitomi and there paused.

Her heart skipped a beat.Van was heading toward her, his face anxious and unsure.Her legs began shaking, even as several people steadied her.Kenji set a hand firmly on her shoulder."Hitomi, is that--"

"Don't worry--it's all right," she heard herself say.She took a step forward, urging her friends and aids aside.Her movements momentarily startled Van, as he stopped walking, and then she stopped, unsure.They stared at each other."Van…?"

"Are you all right?" Van asked quietly, his eyes gracing over her.He looked bit unsteady himself."

"…Yes."Hitomi reached out, and he moved to take her hand.His skin felt cold.But it was rough, and real.A sob passed her lips and she threw her arms around his neck."Van--Van, I missed you," she cried, uncaring as their audience stared."Van…."

"Hitomi."Van clutched the girl to him desperately, trembling and weak.He murmured her name over and over into her hair, like a chant._God, please don't let this be anther dream,_ he prayed.His arms tightened protectively around her, should she attempt to vanish before his eyes.Holding her was perfect--the feeling of her back beneath his fingers, the beat of her heart against his chest, the intoxicating smell of hair--they were all exactly as he remembered from that time long ago.In that moment nothing mattered more to him than her.All other concerns vanished in the presence of this, the only woman he'd ever loved.

But time renewed once more, and the two--reluctantly--separated.Even then he held her at arms length for fear of losing her."Are you all right?" he questioned again."Did we hurt you?"

"I'm all right," Hitomi assured quietly."It wasn't bad."

Van knew better.He could see the faint wince in her face as she spoke; even if she'd changed, she was still the same.He gently touched the base of her neck, and she grimaced.But even then there was another, unreadable expression in her eyes.It made his fingertips feel hot, as if he'd done something sinful.Hoping she wouldn't notice his vague discomfort he asked, "Are you sure?It looks like he almost strangled you."

Suddenly Hitomi's eyes widened."Van, it wasn't Dilandau that attacked me," she said, gripping his upper arms.The action surprised him, and he almost recoiled."It was Celena."

"But I saw the scar," he replied."On the right cheek, just like him.Celena doesn't have that."

"I know, but…I'm sure it was her."She closed her eyes briefly."Yes, it was a girl.I had enough time to see that much.What does this mean?"

Van frowned."I'm not sure," he admitted."It doesn't make sense.Why would Celena want to hurt you?"

Hitomi didn't look as if she could answer._Why would she?Even if she remembers Dilandau's life, she told Allen she wouldn't….It doesn't make sense._

They were interrupted by a dark-haired man wearing a white coat and glasses.He began to speak to Hitomi swiftly in a language Van didn't understand.Once he was finished Hitomi explained."It's Jovey.We have to stop him before he hurts himself."

"All right.Lead the way."

Hitomi nodded and started to leave--he took her by the hand and followed.The people that had been watching them began to disperse, except for the man and two teenagers, who followed them closely._Are they her friends?_ he wondered vaguely, noting how they spoke to her with concern._And this place.They're all wearing strange uniforms--is it a church?_Watching all the people giving him strange looks, he suddenly realized how little he knew about Hitomi's world._She's seen everything of mine, and I've seen nothing of hers.Except for my view from the roof.This city is larger than even Zaibach's capital…._

Van was pulled from his musings by the sound of a man raging and cursing.He increased his pace, as did his guide.They came quickly upon the scene: Jovey Garrelli, attempting to fend off several white-clad men.Just as they approached, the men managed to surround and capture the youth."Let go!" he hollered, continuing to struggle."Damnit, what did you do with him?Where is he?Let go, _damnit_!"

"Jovey stop it!" Hitomi cried, though Van would not allow her to get any closer."Calm down--Dilandau's not here!"

"What did you do to him?" Jovey demanded madly."He was here--I know he was!Where is he?"

"Relax, and I'll tell you."She gently retrieved her hand from Van with a whispered "Trust me," and moved toward him.The king shifted nervously."Dilandau isn't here," she said, softly, so that he had to stop struggling to hear her."Celena was, but she's gone now.I don't think she wanted to confront Van unarmed."

Jovey transferred his gaze to the king, as if having not seen him earlier.His eyes narrowed."If you touch her--"

"Don't speak," Van cut him off abruptly, his tone laced with anger."It's your fault any of this happened.Celena was living a normal life--her own life--before you interfered."

"It's _your_ fault for taking him from us!" he cried."You--"He yelped suddenly as one of the white-clad men jabbed a needle into his arm.

"That wasn't necessary," Hitomi disapproved crossly.She marched forward, helping to support Jovey as he squirmed in the hold of some drug."Jovey, calm down.We're going to take are of you, and settle this after you're well.Please, don't hurt yourself by fighting.No one wants to hurt you."

"No…he…but Dilandau-sama…I…."Jovey began to go limp, and then slipped quietly into unconsciousness.The white men carefully lifted him, and spoke to Hitomi again in that strange language. 

She nodded."Yes, I know him.Narita-sensei, will you go with them?"  
  


Van stood back, feeling unsure, as Hitomi conversed briefly with the man--a doctor?--and the two teens.He watched Jovey being taken away._My fault?But…._He shook his head._No, I've always tried to do the right thing.What happened to Dilandau…it wasn't my fault._

"Van?"He was attracted instantly by the sound of Hitomi's voice.She was smiling at him softly, a look which caused his insides to tremble."I'd like you to meet someone."She indicated to dark haired boy next to her."This is Narita Kenji, a good friend of mine."

The boy smiled and extended his hand, which Van hesitantly accepted."And this is Van Fanel," Hitomi introduced as well."As promised."

"Good to meet you," Van said, before realizing that he couldn't understand.Kenji replied similarly, and then Hitomi's other friend stepped forward.Her name was Sueshi Mariko.She greeted him warmly and boldly--she reminded him somewhat of Merle.

_Merle's probably panicking by now._Again he held back as Hitomi assured and bid farewell to her friends._I wonder if Allen knows I'm here yet?_He was beginning to see that his decision had been somewhat rash, even if it was necessary.He had no idea of what Hitomi's world was like, or what Celena was capable of in this new setting.If this "Earth" was as advanced as the Zaibach Empire, what weapons would they have access to?If Celena or Jovey were to attack in the Alseides, could he find a melef to use in time?Could he protect Hitomi?

Hitomi returned to his side--she looked exhausted and pale."They've take Jovey back to his room," she said, "and Kenji-kun and Mariko are going home.They say Celena left the building.From now on they've going to have a police officer next to Jovey's room, and they'll contact me if she shows up again."

"Police?" Van inquired.

"Um…a guard," she elaborated.She looked up at him, paused, and smiled humorlessly."I guess…staying here won't do us any good, with Jovey asleep and Celena missing.The police will want to make a report about what happened, but I don't feel up to it right now."

The king nodded thoughtfully.The stinging aroma of medicines and blood were beginning to affect him.More importantly, Hitomi needed rest, and he didn't want Celena to catch them in a place she seemed to know, them being unprepared."Do you have someplace in mind where we could go?"

"Well…."Hitomi fidgeted."I guess…you'll have to come home with me.I'm sure we can find room."

"All right."_Why does she look so nervous?Or is it me?Why am _I_ so nervous._

Hitomi led him out of the strange, white-walled building--a hospital, she finally explained.Van wasn't prepared for what he found on the streets.Though he'd become accustomed to the busy, crowded streets of Asturia's capital Palas, the Phantom Moon was dramatically different.People crowded nearly every inch of the black stone earth, and the buildings rose like cliffs of shining metal on all sides.The air was foul; he barely believed it fit for his lungs to breathe.Hitomi regarded him with concern as he coughed."Are you okay?"

"Yes.There's just so many people."All around they bustled and murmured.And in the street strange machines gurgled and roared like beasts."You live in a place like this?"

"Uh-huh.This city is called Tokyo.We didn't always live here--my parents met and were married in the country.But I love seeing al the people."

Van smiled.It wasbit odd, listening to her talk so casually.During her time on Gaea there had been few opportunities for friendly conversation, especially considering his reluctance around her.There had always been something about her that caused his spine to falter in her presence.He felt that uneasiness now, and he hated himself for it.

He veiled his trepidation with a question."Have you been friends with Sueshi and Narita for long?"

Hitomi glanced at him curiously."Oh--Kenji-kun and Mariko.I'm not used to hearing their names that way.Actually, Mariko and I have only known each other for two years, but we're very close."She smiled."She's a bit like Merle, I think.But less sneaky and obnoxious."

Van couldn't help but chuckle._This feels…so familiar, but so strange._"Who is doing fine, by the way."

"That's good to hear."

They chatted that way for a bit--awkwardly, uncertainly.Hitomi explained the things he didn't recognize as they walked--cars, traffic signs, store windows and televisions all baffled him.Only his mild experience in the presence of Zaibach technology kept him from suffering overload.He could tell that she was oversimplifying all of her descriptions for his benefit, but he didn't mind._Our country much seem to simple and plain to her,_ she thought gloomily, nothing that even the colors of their clothes were brighter and more splendid than his own.He felt almost a twinge of shame and embarrassment at the thought.

_I wonder what he's thinking,_ Hitomi pondered vaguely as they turned onto her street._He looks lost.I guess it can't be helped.When I went to Gaea I'd already studied a bit of ancient culture and lifestyle, but he could have never expected this.I hope it isn't too much for him._"It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?"

"Yes," Van admitted."But I think I'm okay with it.Are all earth cities like this?"

"No, not at all.A lot are, though."She frowned._God, what am I going to tell my parents?Could I tell them the truth?Mom already knows everything that happened on Gaea, but…_.

Hitomi glanced at Van as she wrestled with a feasible explanation.Her thoughts drifted, however, when she looked upon him.She took a moment to look him over, as this was her first chance without interrupted.It was then that she realized how much he had changed those past three years.He'd grown up.Not only was he now several inches taller than her, but he'd lost the awkward gawkiness of youth. She could tell, despite the heavy dark fabric of his clothing, that he'd also gained quite some muscle.Even his hair had lengthened, if only a bit.

_He's been a king all this time,_ Hitomi reminded herself, recalling all those nights she'd lain awake mind-speaking to him._On Earth the worst of my troubles are track meets and math tests--he's had an entire country to care for.Will he think me childish?_She noted with some discomfort that even his way of walking had matured--his gait reminded her of her father._I haven't changed that much, have I?It was only three years._

Soon--too soon--they'd reached the Kanzaki residence.Hitomi rang the bell, forgetting that she hadn't yet generated an excuse for the king's presence.The door opened before she could correct her mistake."You're late," someone grumbled from inside before disappearing once more.

"My brother," Hitomi whispered to her companion.She stuck her head inside.Thankfully, Tatsumi was rooted in front of the television, oblivious.She sighed with relief and motioned for Van to follow her."Stay close.I don't want him to know you're here yet."

Van nodded, looking bewildered.They crept inside carefully and managed to cross the living room without gathering the fouteen year old's attention.They'd almost made it to the stairs when Hitomi's mother called from the kitchen."Is that you, Hitomi?"

Hitomi froze._Damn.No way out now._"Uh, yeah, Mom."She took a deep breath."Actually, could you come here?I'd like you to meet someone."

"Oh?A friend of yours?"Mrs Kanzaki Sachiko, a brunette in her early forties, exited the kitchen while drying her hands on a towel.When she laid eyes on her daughter's comrade, she gave a short gasp.

"Mom…this is Van Fanel," Hitomi introduced sheepishly."From Gaea."


	2. Default Chapter Title

# Worlds of Blue and White

## Part Two:With Hands Clasped

Chapter 4:

Merle crouched low to the ground, anxious and waiting.Across the room Allen Shezar sat at a table in Van's drawing room.His hands were folded, his head bowed, eyes closed.The cat-girl shifted, her muscles telling of the past half hour she'd spent here.Allen hadn't moved barely an inch in that time, and she'd remained respectfully silent.Almost painfully silent.Finally she couldn't bear to any longer."Allen-san…?"

He didn't respond at first.Was he asleep?She crawled forward about one meter and paused, unsure.At last he said, "Yes, Merle?"

"Um…what are you going to do?"

Another long, empty pause."I'm going to wait, Merle," the knight said slowly, deliberately."I trust Van and Hitomi. They'll find a way to reach me.Until then, I am going to wait for the Sorcerer from Balsm to arrive.He may have some answers for us."

_I wonder if his insides are really as calm as outsides._"All right, Allen-san."

Jovey consciousness returned to him slowly, some unknown time after his being drugged.When he realized what his situation was, he swore: his right wrist was bound to the bedrail.He couldn't feel his left, and his legs felt sluggish.What was more, his sight was blurred.It wouldn't do him any good to escape like this--he would have to be patient, until Dilandau--or Celena--reached him.

"You're awake."

Jovey started, turning his head toward the voice.Out of the corner shadows stepped a familiar figure--Celena.She'd been waiting all along."So," he murmured distantly, "the girl wasn't lying.It's you."_Dilandau-sama…._

"Don't fret, Jovey," Celena told him.Her voice was clipped and serious, unlike what he remembered from either her genders."It's still me.It was always me."

He stared at her in miscomprehension."What do you mean?Are you going to let me out?"

"Not yet.I will need your help, but first you must recover.These doctors appear more advanced than those in Zaibach, and your arm will heal more quickly in their care."

_What is this?It looks like Celena, but it isn't._Jovey frowned deeply."What happened to you?"

Celena's eyes shone dangerously in dusk's dim lighting."I've reached what the sorcerers never thought I could," she said."I have become an instrument of destiny.You need not understand to follow me, so I will tell you only this: our fate ends here.I will end the line of the Dragon Clan here, where it began, with the last descendants."

_Descendants?More than one?_Jovey felt his understanding slipping."How?"

"You will know.Be patient a while longer, Jovey Garrelli.I'll fulfill your destiny, too."She turned, moving toward the open window.

"Wait."He managed to sit up, even as the movement made his head spin."You're Celena, aren't you?What happened to Dilandau-sama?"

The woman did not face him."Dilandau Albatou was nothing more than a shadow," she declared, freezing his heart in his chest."He was created as the shell, and I the core.You owe your loyalty to me, not to him.I am the ideal all of your were created to protect.In other words, the personality known as Dilandau Albatou is no longer necessary, and has ceased to exist."

"That's…."Jovey hunched over, trembling and weak.Bile burned in his throat."No…."

"I'll explain in detail once you've recovered, if you so wish.Rest well."Celena left then, climbing out the window as she'd entered.Left behind in the room Jovey stared blindly at the bed sheets, too shocked to move or breathe.He repeated her words in his mind several times.Then he retched.

Van stayed far from the discussion and debates.Hitomi had gathered her family in the home's largest room--which was still somewhat cramping for him--to explain her visitor's origin.She told them about Gaea; of Fanelia's destruction at the hands of Zaibach; of Allen's beautiful country Asturia and its unusual monarchs; of the Dragon Clan's beginnings on Earth, and the war that ended her adventure.Though her parents listened with grave silence, several times her brother interjected with some annoying quip--so he assumed by the boy's tone.

_She's exhausted._Van watched Hitomi carefully throughout the tale.It was painful for both of them, raising so many past sorrows, and she was already weary from the events of the day.Once she'd finished, the arguments began, again without Van's participation.He tried to follow their reactions based on Hitomi's responses: her mother believed her; her brother did not; her father was still considering.The volume of their debates grew steadily louder, until Hitomi and Tatsumi were shouting at each other._They shouldn't fight like that, _Van thought, his chest tightening.He interposed himself between the pair and pushed them apart gently."Hitomi, please calm down," he said, even as he directed the words to both of them."I'm sorry for causing all this trouble."

"Van…."Hitomi stepped back, looking distraught and confused and ready to collapse.Her mother guided her to the couch, and Tatsumi stomped back to his own chair.He snapped something at the king, which his family quickly admonished him for._Probably something vulgar, to test if I can understand,_ Van concluded, noting that the boy looked disappointed when he didn't react._I've got to end this._

Van moved past the brother and stepped before Hitomi's father.He dropped to his knees and bowed deeply before him."Hitomi, tell your father everything I say, word for word," he instructed softly.

"Van…all right."

The king licked his lips, aware that the room had grown still and silent.Hitomi's father regarded him thoughtfully.Van spoke clearly, pausing between each sentence so that Hitomi could easily follow him."I know you don't understand my language," he spoke."I can only pray that you trust in my sincerity.I am Van Slanzer de Fanel, son of Goau Fanel, King of Fanelia.And I swear upon that title that all your daughter has said is true. I have come here alone, of my own will, to protect her.I understand your concern, but I can assure you that no harm will come to her.I swear my life on that."

Hitomi finished relaying his short speech and then stopped.Silence followed.Van felt it pressing upon him heavily, waiting for approval from this man as anxiously as he would before his own father.He did not move, as was his teaching, even if he so wanted to see the man's impressions.At long last he felt a hand come down upon his head, ruffling his hair affectionately.Van felt something in his chest clamping with the simple gesture--something he hadn't experienced in a long time.The man said something unintelligible.

Hitomi released a breath that was half laughter, half relief."He said you're too young to have to talk like that," she relayed.

Van lifted his head cautiously, staring up into the man's gentle face.Mr. Kanzaki was smiling just barely.He believed him.Van smiled back with gratitude, and climbed to his feet.Some understanding had passed between them, and he was calmed by it.And when he looked to Hitomi, she also appeared much more relaxed.They exchanged smiles faintly.

The argument had ended.The sun had set nearly an hour previous, making each anxious to meet slumber.Van and Hitomi shared thank yous and goodnights before the latter was led up a flight of stairs by her mother.Mr. Kanzaki and Tatsumi gathered extra blankets to form what would be Van's makeshift bed on the sofa._Not exactly what I'm used to, but I've definitely had worse._He nodded his approval, and was given spare clothing to use as a nightshirt.He thanked his caretakers--even if they didn't understand.Then they departed, leaving him in the quiet night.

"Hitomi, I can't tell you how to handle this," Mrs. Kanzaki was saying, her back turned as her daughter changed."I believe you.Your father believes you.Tatsumi…will take some time.But regardless, _you're_ the only one who can deal with Van-kun."

"I know, I know."Hitomi struggled into her nightshirt.She took a seat on the bed in front of the older woman."I just…feel so strange, seeing him again.Back then I didn't know what I was feeling--how should I know now?"

"What does you intuition tell you?"

She frowned thoughtfully."I don't know.It doesn't know either!"She released an exasperated sigh."I feel like I'm going crazy!I can't stop thinking about him.But he seems so different--I'm different, too, so…."She trailed off helplessly.

"Hitomi."Sachiko took a seat beside her and wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders."I can't tell you want to do; you're old enough to make your own decisions.But there is one thing I know."Her tone dropped."You haven't been the same since you came back, three years ago.I believe you left some part of yourself there, with him, which has suddenly returned.You should be thankful for this opportunity."

Hitomi nodded slowly."Thanks, Mom," she replied softly."I'll think about it."

"Get some rest."She kissed her daughter's forehead."I love you, dear.I'll do whatever I can to make this easier for you.But you'll have to be true to yourself."

"Yeah."

Mrs. Kanzaki bid her daughter good night, switched off the light, and closed the door behind her.Hitomi sighed deeply._I'm probably lucky,_ she thought, tracing the lines in the ceiling._Most parents would flip out if their daughter brought home a king from another world.Akiko-chan's parents won't even let her date.It's a good thing Grandma told Mom everything about Gaea.Otherwise, she might not have believed me.Dad wouldn't have, if it weren't for Mom.And Tatsumi won't ever._Strangely, that didn't bother her.Tatsumi had never believed anything she told him, even when he knew she was right.They always ended up fighting.

_I wonder if Van's asleep,_ Hitomi found herself wondering._He's probably not used to sleeping on a couch.It's too small for him--maybe years ago he would have fit, but he's much taller now.How did he get so tall anyway?And his eyes…they're darker now, almost._

She inhaled slowly, then exhaled at that same pace.It made her remember Van coughing on their way from the hospital.She'd done the same, after returning from Gaea.The air here was thicker, more bitter than the king's home world.Was it bothering him now?Would he be able to adjust?But why should he try, because soon he'd be gone.

Hitomi choked on a soft gasp, and grew troubled, as she didn't know where it had come from._I shouldn't worry so much.Van's fine.He's been through worse than an uncomfortable bed!You both have.Together._

Something warm and wet touched her cheek--a tear, rolling slowly.Others followed.She didn't try to stop them.She only turned her face into her pillow and laughed._God, thank you for letting me see him again._

When Hitomi awoke the next morning she felt more rested than she had in weeks.Maybe then she'd ever been._When I go downstairs, Van will be there_. The thought filled her with energy as she changed into blue jean shorts and a bright yellow top._He's almost never seen me out of my school uniform.I wonder if he'll like it…?_She brushed he hair--_It's longer than it was back then_--and grabbed her purse before bounding out the door.Her soft-soled shoes made an unnecessary amount of clamor as she ran down the stairs and skid into the kitchen.

"Do you have to run_ everywhere_?" Tatsumi muttered, scooping white rice into bowls at the counter.He was still in his pajamas, dark brown hair tousled and eyes heavy. 

"Good morning."

"Whatever."He moved to the kitchen table where another figure was seated--Hitomi's breath caught in her throat.Tatsumi handed the king a bowl of rice with a mumbled, "Your Highness."

Hitomi made a face at him before greeting Van."Good morning."

"Good morning, Hitomi," Van replied, even as he was focused on arranging his fingers over his chopsticks."How in the world…?"

Seeing his distress, Tatsumi sighed in exasperation and fixed the king's grip."Like this," he stated emphatically."Jeez, can't he even eat?"

"How would he know how to use chopsticks?" Hitomi retorted angrily.She retrieved a bowl for herself before sitting between the two boys.She demonstrated how to sue the chopsticks for Van."Don't worry about being polite," she advised. "No one minds."

"I feel more than a little foolish," Van chuckled.He managed to scoop a decent amount of rice into his mouth.Tatsumi snickered, which earned him a smack on the head from his sister.

"God, why're you being so touchy?" Tatsumi said angrily.

"He's our guest _and_ a king," Hitomi shot back."Show some respect."She turned toward Van."We don't know how long it'll be before Celena comes back, so in the meantime, I'd like to take you out shopping."

Van paused in his eating experiment."Shopping?"

"To get you some new clothes."She plucked at the heavy robes he was wearing."I think we can come up with something a little more comfortable, and less…foreign-looking."

He nodded thoughtfully."I need to find a sword, too, and a melef I can use."

Hitomi nearly bit through her chopsticks._Celena came armed and with an Alseides.How can Van fight?_"You didn't bring Escaflowne?" she asked hopefully.

"Esca-what?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Shh."Hitomi glared at him. 

The boy sneered, and finished his breakfast in one gulp."Fine, I'm leaving.Do whatever you want."He dropped his bowl in the sink and left the kitchen.

Hitomi rolled her eyes once he was gone."God, can you believe him?He can never act even a little bit polite."She returned her attention to Van."Well?Did you bring Escaflowne?"

The king shook his head. "There wasn't time.You were in danger."

_Damn.What are we going to do?_She licked her lips and carefully said, "Van, we have a problem."

He regarded her curiously."What?Can't we get access to a guymelef?"

"No, Van; there aren't any in my world."He sat back, clearly shocked."We don't fight with swords, either.People now fight with guns and bombs and missiles.You won't be able to find either."

Van stared at her, stunned."You don't fight with swords?" he repeated in bewilderment."Every country…but then how can I fight?"His voice raised a pitch."Celena will be armed--if she tries to fight, we'll be defenseless."

"I know, I know."Frowning, Hitomi shoveled more rice into her mouth. "Not that I really want you two to fight at all."

"I think we're past that point already," Van replied in a murmur."Hitomi, she almost killed you yesterday."

"Yes, but…."She sighed in frustration."This world is very different from Gaea.You can't just challenge someone to a duel in the streets.Here, police catch criminals and imprison them--if you fight here, they'll arrest you too!"

Van's expression hardened as he considered her words."Will 'police' catch Celena?"

"Maybe.After what happened at the hospital, they've got an eye out for her.And if they catch her waving a sword around, they'll arrest her for sure."Hitomi carried her now empty bowl to the sink."It would be safest to let the police catch her, then confront her, and find out what this is all about."

The king shifted in his seat, clearly unhappy with her suggestion."What if she attacks in the Alseides?"

_Damn, he's right._"If Celena used the Alseides," Hitomi said slowly, "they'd probably send out the air force or something."The scene her mind produced returned her to her seat."She'd…be killed."

"And Allen would kill me," he added with grim humor."We'll have to find the Alseides before she decides to attack.There may be a way to disable it."

"It could be anywhere."

Both teenagers were lost in private thought when Hitomi's parents entered.They greeted her and her guest graciously and helped themselves to rice and tea.Van caught her eye, indicating that they should continue their discussion elsewhere.But she had something else in mind."Hey Dad, can I have some money?"

"Have?" he echoed."Not borrow?"

"I want to buy Van some new clothes," she explained.

Her parents exchanged glances, and then her mother nodded.Kanzaki Touma sighed and pulled out his wallet."I expect to see a very well made up king when you get back."He handed her a wad of money.

Hitomi giggled."Don't worry--you will."She signaled for Van to join her in the living room, out of earshot of her parents."I think I might have seen where the pillar of light came from the other night.On the way there we can check to see how Jovey is, _and_ get you some clothes, okay?"

Van agreed, though somewhat reluctantly.Hitomi took a moment to fetch her purse--filled with her tutoring money, with which she fully intended to buy new running shoes when they were done.Then, with farewells passed to her parents, they set out.

# Worlds of Blue and White

## Part Two:With Hands Clasped

Chapter 5:A Sunday Date

Hitomi stretched and yawned loudly as she stepped outside.The air was comfortably warm, and there was just the right amount of clouds in the sky.She set out boldly down the path and onto the sidewalk."What a beautiful day," she declared, smiling up at a bright and boisterous sun.

"You seem to have a good relationship with your family," Van commented as he fell into step beside her.

"Yes, I do."Hitomi paused, and scowled."Except for that damn Tatsumi--what a little jerk!I hope his attitude gets him in trouble some day.Brothers are stupid."Immediately after she'd said the words she regretted them._How can you say that to Van of all people?_

But he continued to stare straight ahead.His lips were turned up slightly."Don't worry, Hitomi.Brother and I…have come to terms, you could say."

"That's good."She faltered on what to say next, and so quickly changed the subject."Anyway, life's pretty calm around here, which is why we might have a hard time finding you a weapon.I still think we should try to find a way to capture Celena without fighting."

Van nodded vaguely in agreement."You're probably right.Which means we'll have to locate the Alseides and quickly."

They didn't find the Alseides.Hitomi led him to where she thought the light had originated from, east from her school, but they discovered only traces of the melef's presence."Celena must have moved it," Van reasoned."Probably during flight mode, in order to leave no tracks.It could be anywhere."

Their next step was the hospital, where they met Kenji."I thought you'd end up here sooner or later," he said."I just talked to my dad.He says that your friend Jovey's asleep now--he was pretty sick this morning, but he's doing better."

"Sick?" Hitomi repeated with concern."Is he all right?And infection?"

"Oh, no.Stomach problems.Dad doesn't think it's related to his arm at all.He's okay.He'll be out in about a week, they think."

"Thanks, Kenji-kun."

Kenji frowned."Wheels, you'll be careful, won't you?They still haven't found that woman yet."

Hitomi brushed his concerns aside, which may have only worried him more."I'll be just fine.Van's with me."

Van glanced at her significantly.Once they'd left he said, "Thank you, for saying that.But we still haven't solved the problem of a weapon."

"If Celena hid the Alseides," Hitomi mused aloud, "it probably means she's waiting for something.Probably for Jovey to recover."

"Dilandau did rely a lot on his Dragonslayes," Van murmured.

She nodded."If she was only interested in killing us, she could have ambushed us by now.She's waiting for Jovey, which means she needs his help."

"Allen did mention that Celena has no guymelef experience.Maybe she needs him for that?"

"Could be."She found it encouraging, though, that Celena was considering the condition of her fellow.There was a good chance that, if they were able to reunite her with her brother, she would be able to regain her senses.

"In the meantime," Hitomi decided, "we need to go shopping--clothes for you and shoes for me."

"Van frowned, clearly not comprehending the vital importance of a new wardrobe.He glanced abourt at the crowds of packed streets."Like these people?"

Hitomi giggled at the look on his face."Not _just_ like these people.But yes, sort of.Come on--it will be fun."

"I don't think it would be--"

"Come _on_."She tugged on his arm."Celena's not going to try anything while you're with me anyway, let alone in a crowded department store, so relax.Please?I promised my dad, remember?"

Van relented, allowing her to drag him through the busy streets to her favorite department store.She passed several of her friends at some point and waved, not bothering to pause for fear of having to explain her companion._I've dreamt of this,_ her mind whispered._A Sunday date, just the two of us.In my world, like a normal couple._

Hitomi bought her shoes first, reasoning that she would be able to wear them in while they traveled through the mall. Van only smiled at her enthusiasm.

_Just being with him.No fighting, no war._

She stood back, giggling, as Van was led hesitantly into one of the department dressing rooms with an armful of clothing she'd picked.He sent her a pleading look; she waved back in encouragement.

_No fate._

"You might be right.The leather is a bit much."

_Only us._

After some discussion and a lot of embarrassment on the king's part, they decided on an outfit: khaki pants, a pair of nice shoes, and a T-shirt of black, red, and gold--Hitomi reasoned that she could pass him off as being German if the occasion arose.Van looked himself over in the store's full length mirror and nodded in barely concealed satisfaction.Hitomi smiled as she paid the clerk, and clipped the tags off his new attire.She was glad to see him acting his age, even in so simple an action as praising his looks.When she complimented him, he blushed a bit and grinned with a hint of sly pride.It was an attractive expression on his face.

They chatted casually on the way home; their concerns of Celena and Jovey were long since forgotten.Not even the fast-paced, bustling streets dampened their simple spirits.Upon reaching home they found Tatsumi out with his friends, and Hitomi's parents on their way to see a movie.Both gave Hitomi her due credit for picking an appropriate outfit for their guest."Keep the money left over," her father said."Since we're leaving now, use it to get yourselves some lunch.Show your friend what it's like in the big city."

"Sure thing.Thanks Dad."Hitomi waved as the pair moved to their car.

Van only smiled, unsure as to exactly what was gong on but hoping that he seemed pleasant enough."So what happens now?" he asked as the couple drove away.

"Since Tatsumi's with Hiroshi, and Mom and Dad are going to be gone until dinner, I guess it's just us.Are you hungry?"

"A bit," he admitted.But after their experience with the clothing, he was afraid of what hse might have in mind.

Hitomi considered very carefully."Well, I remember food in Fanelia tasting kind of European.Maybe we should--"

"I want to eat your country's food," Van interrupted gently.He was a bit embarrassed, as he himself didn't understand why it meant so much to him."I want to eat what you'd eat if I wasn't here--your country's meal."

She stared at him, taken aback by the sudden request.He could see, however, that it pleased her, for which he was happy."All right.We'll go…hmm…to Mari's.They have prepared box lunches--the kind students buy.Is that okay?"

"Of course."Van smiled, and they set out once more.

Mari's wasn't far, and he found the rice and vegetables easier to stomach than some of Hitomi's suggested outfits.The simple taste was even quite good.Hitomi beamed as if personally complimented when he told her so._She must be feeling a lot like I did once,_ he thought wistfully._This is her world, and she wants me to like it.It shouldn't be personal, but it still is.But this world is so different--how did she adjust to ours so well?_

Afterwards, the subject of Celena resurfaced."I'd like to go back to the woods," Van admitted."Try to follow where she might have taken Alseides."

Hitomi nodded unenthusiastically."Okay.I don't like the idea much, but you're right."

Van and Hitomi journeyed to the woods for the second time that day.The air had grown hot and still; Van was thankful for the loose fit of his new clothing.He bent down and examined the marks made in the earth by the Alseides's feet, then looked to the sky."She must have moved it at night, just after dropping off Jovey.Or else, Jovey somehow moved it," he mused aloud.He ran his fingers over a patch of crimson-stained grass."No, it must have been Celena.I didn't see Jovey after the fight, but Allen mentioned he'd been badly injured.All this blood…he must have left it unattended for hours.No wonder he's in such bad shape now."

"Fight?" Hitomi repeated curiously."Allen and Jovey?"

"Yes.Just after Celena became Dilandau, I think."The king straightened and surveyed the tree canopy."Some branches were broken," he indicated."I injured Dilandau's leg--you said the wound stayed, somehow, so Celena must have been forced to favor it in maneuvering.She must have gone east."He glanced at Hitomi to make sure she would follow."Come on--I'll explain everything I know on the way."

Van told her then how Celena had first appeared in Fanelia's throne room--a beautiful, spirited youth; how she expressed her interest in guymelefs, and met Jovey; how she'd confided in the king on the palace balcony late one dark night; how Allen returned from the forest; how he and Dilandau fought.And how Jovey had helped her escape.

"I want to believe that Celena can be saved," he finished."For Allen's sake, and her own. But I can't risk letting Dilandau free.If I understand Celena at all, she wouldn't allow it, either."

Hitomi nodded, looking somewhat subdued.He watched her profile as she considered.His heart quivered.Though in the past several years Van had begun to think of himself as more than a reckless child, he still couldn't help but feel unsteady in her presence.He desperately wanted to know her thoughts.He'd heard said that wisdom and knowledge came with age, and yet he still couldn't' even interpret the eyes of the woman he loved.She had always been mysterious to him, like a maze within his brain he couldn't solve or escape from.

_God, I wish I knew what she was thinking._

Van discovered very few clues as to where their quarry might have gone.Within an hour they'd reached the opposite end of the small forest, and then started to double back.Hitomi didn't comment or complain, lost in her own thoughts.They continued the search by spreading away from their original path.Soon they'd passed the Alseides's original resting place, and still they went on.Van began to realize that finding the machine by this method was probably impossible--he had no idea how long Celena had had to hide it, or how much wilderness there was to search, or even if it was in a forest at all.

Van slowed and then stopped, lowering himself to the ground.Hitomi stared at him inquisitively."What is it?"

"Break time."He motioned for her to join him, and she did so thankfully."We've been walking around all day.You looked tired, and I know I am."He wasn't all that much, but he dind't want to tell her that.

Hitomi brushed off her clothes and hair, which had now acquired quite some amount of forest debris--leaves, twigs, and dirt.She sighed."We're not going to find it, are we?"

"I don't think so."He could be honest with her."It could be anywhere."

"Then all we can do is wait."

"Yes, I believe so."

Both were silent for some time, unsure and fatigued.Something occurred to Van then that had been bothering him for some time.It might not have been the most pressing issue at hand, but now was as good a time as any.He reasoned that it might be important later."Hitomi, can I ask you something?"

She raised her head sharply, and answered a bit too quickly."Yes?"

_Why does she look so nervous?_Van tried not to frown."I was wondering how you learned our language," he said."It doesn't seem like anyone on this moon understands me."

Hitomi fidgeted."I didn't," she replied quietly."I didn't even know about Gaea until you showed up that day.I've been wondering about that myself."

"You understood everyone on Gaea, but I don't understand anyone on Earth.It doesn't make much sense, but I hear you speaking our language."

"And I hear you speaking Japanese."She shrugged.

_Maybe we're speaking each other's language without realizing?But how could we tell if that were so?_"I want to test something," he told her."Repeat what I say when I tell you to, okay?"He placed his fingertips over his lips and murmured, "This is how I speak."Hitomi stared at him curiously.Then Van reached out, somewhat embarrassed, and touched her lips gently."Okay."He closed his eyes.

Hitomi gulped.Her lips had grown suddenly hot beneath the light pressure being placed on them."Um…this is how I speak," she said timidly.

Van was silent for a moment."It is different," he said at last."What you say and what I hear are different."He opened his eyes.

The deep brown stain of his irises startled her into taking a breath.He was watching her intensely in a strange, penetrating fashion.The air had become thick, almost suspenseful.His hand hadn't moved.When it did, she flinched.The worn fingers traced along her cheek, then moved bravely to pass through the locks of her hair.A tremble ran down her spine.

"I like your hair like this," Van spoke softly.His tone was oddly hollow."It's beautiful long."

Hitomi's cheeks glowed."T-Thank you," she only just managed to stutter.She could feel the anticipation in the wind, and knew what it foretold.His body was speaking to her across the space between them--a shorter distance than what it had been a moment ago.

The king continued to move his hand through her hair, sending tiny shivers into her scalp._This isn't right_, some part of her brain was saying that she didn't care to listen to._He shouldn't have this kind of effect on me.This isn't the kind of love we had._

She closed her eyes as Van's second hand joined the first.His skin smelled of sweat mixed with his own unique scent--summer wind and fresh grass.He wanted to draw her closer, but he was afraid to; afraid she would reject him._This isn't right--this can't be right._He touched her lips once more, coaxing them to part._I chose to come here, back to my world.So that I could…._

Van's lips brushed hers, a touch so faint that it wasn't a kiss--could not have been a kiss.But before Hitomi realized what she was doing, she inclined her head, inviting them closer.He responded in kind so that their mouths pressed tightly.

_Oh God, oh God.What's happening?_

Their lips separated, spilling the king's hot, ragged breath over her flushed cheeks.A momenht later his hands curled behind her neck, forcing them together. He kissed her passionately, desperately, like a starved man finally finding salvation.Allen hadn't kissed her that way, nor had any of the few boys she'd dated.She was used to feeling her body go stiff and numb at times like these, unable to react to what was happening to her.

Now was different.A strange energy possessed her; she wanted to be closer to Van.She pulled herself to her knees and urged him to do the same, wrapping her arms around his waist.His smell and warmth smothered her.Tentatively, as she'd never initiated such a thing before, she touched the tip of her tongue to his lips.His kissed her fiercely and deeply, just as she'd always imagined he would.She'd dreamt of this moment, this feeling.

Gradually they slowed, then stopped, until their lips separated, allowing them to breathe once more.But the pace of Hitomi's pulse would not falter.Her eyelids fluttered; she hid her face in his neck, hoping to drown herself in his scent.She felt the muscles of his back tight beneath her fingers.His heart beat lightly against her chest.

Van's breath hissed in sharply in her ear, and abruptly his arms encircled and entrapped her.A choked murmur escaped his throat, like a sound of pain.It caused her to start."Why, Hitomi?" he whispered hoarsely.Her heart nearly stopped."Why did you leave?"

Hitomi couldn't reply.She was numb all over, as if her brain had been severed from her cold and silent body._You can't ask that, her voice flowed about her.__Don't ask that._

"Why did you leave me there?" the king continued, trembling, his embrace tightening."Since then, I…I haven't been able to…."

"Van…."_Please don't.Don't ask that, Van, please.Hitomi squirmed, trying to gain some space for her lungs to fill; more importantly, trying to escape the questions she couldn't answer.But his hands were firm, demanding, and unyielding.Her back ached beneath the pressure."Van, please, you're hurting me."_

Van instantly withdrew.He sat back, his breath labored and eyes cast away."I'm sorry," he murmured.He could no longer face her.Suddenly he climbed to his feet."That's not what I--"

"Van." Hitomi stood as well."It's okay.Don't be sorry."

"Just…forget it."He turned away, as if to search the surrounding woods."It was nothing.We should find the Alseides."

She started to speak, stopped, and bit her lip._That's not what I meant, either.Please, don't look like that.She started to reach for him."Van."_

Van turned away and pretended not to notice her outstretched hand._This can't happen.Not right now, he told himself fiercely.His hands were still trembling, and he clenched them tightly.__I have to stop acting foolishly.She doesn't know--couldn't possible know._

_ _

_But, oh God, it was so perfect._

The king closed his eyes briefly to dispel that heat, as well as the more deeply routed sorrow.He forced himself to takedeep breath."Actually, it might be best if we head back."

"Van, wait."Hitomi took a step closer, which caused the line of his spine to grow weak."Please, can we talk for just a moment?"

_No; no.I know what you're going to say.Slowly, Van glanced back at her.She was watching him with her bright hazel eyes, hands clasped.Her knuckles were white.And he remembered how a moment ago those hands had touched him, simply, as if attempting to speak something pure and real.He wandered vaguely if the message in her fingertips had been a lie._

"I don't want you to be upset.It's my fault."

_No, I can't handle this right now.I know what you're going to say.Van pressed his lips into a firm line.He could feel the rhythm of his own heart pounding in his temples.He did his best to ignore it, as well as his churning insides.__Please, let me by anywhere but here._

Van started as his pendant began to hum softly."Of course," he said, pulling the chain over his head."I should have thought of this earlier."

Hitomi eyed the pendant nervously."Are you sure that's a good idea?To use the power of wishes…."

"I know.But this might be our best and only chance of finding it."He closed his eyes, focusing on the image of the Alseides: specifically, he concentrated on its engergists.After a moment his senses buzzed, and the pendant swung forward, indicating a direction to his left."That'll be it.Do you thinkyhu can walk a bit more?"

"I _am an athlete," she replied lightly, in an attempt to loosen the atmosphere.Grateful for her efforts he smiled faintly, leading the way deeper into he forest._

Celena closed her eyes and extended her hands toward the city.She felt it's vibrations, its pulse running through her.Her fingers tingled.Her head rolled to the side as she listened to the rumbling murmur of thousands of vehicles and people.They mixed in her mind like storm clouds, swelling and receding, oppressive and foreboding.

_Burn._

In her mind the earth buckled, spewing waves of molten rock into the streets.The wordless mutterings rose into shrieks of agony.The sky blackened, burying the pale and terror-stricken sun.The buildings rocked like wandering, lost children before collapsing into clouds of dust and fire.

A smile tugged at Celena's lips._Atlantis must have looked that way when it was destroyed, she thought with satisfaction.__Dragged into flames, into Hell. That was always their fate.And now, a fate I must carry out._

Celena retrieved her sword and returned to the woods.Her mind was spinning, anxious to fulfill this destiny."Patience," she advised herself."That time will come soon enough."She leapt over a fallen long and continued on, following a memorized path.Before long she'd reached the clearing where she'd left the Alseides.As soon a it was within her sight, however, she could tell that something was wrong.Her beast was unnaturally silent.

Celena tossed her sword at the Alseides's feet and climbed onto its bent knee.The cockpit hadn't been touched--everything was as it should have been.Frowning, she scanned the rest of the armor.When she found the disruption, she growled curses in anger and frustration.

Van had stolen the energists.

# Worlds of Blue and White

## Part Two: With Hands Clasped

Chapter 6:Destiny, Perhaps

(Caution: just a bit more adultish than usual, folks, but I don't think Van's complaining ^_-)

Van lay awake for several hours that night.His brain was too full of images to allow for sleep.Even after he'd counted every line and blemish in the ceiling, after his mind and body had grown exhausted from staying awake, long after the rest of the house had gone silent, he found no rest.For when he closed his eyes Hitomi's face replaced the night, smiling softly, her eyes bright and warm.To sleep would cause that image to be extinguished, which no part of him would allow.

He'd kissed her.He'd fulfilled the dream of a thousand nights, and yet felt little triumph.The moment had ended far too soon--he'd ruined it.After that they'd traveled in silence, until discovering and disabling the Alseides.They'd spoken very little on the way back.All that time he'd tried to work up his nerve to speak to her, to explain or at least apologize, but now she was sleep without having heard.

_I've been such a fool.It's been too long--much too long.We were too young and immature back then._Van dragged a hand over his face._I shouldn't have ever hoped that she would love me_.

When Hitomi awoke the next morning she did not want to go downstairs.She showered and dressed and gathered her schoolwork, and stopped at the top of the stairs.The thought of seeing Van once she reached the bottom caused a blush to rise in her cheeks.She took a deep breath, bit her lip, and started down at last.

The source of Hitomi's anxiety was the content of a dream she'd had the night before. She told herself that she shouldn't let it affect her--her friends had described similar experiences to her, and it seemed only natural._But still, I haven't a dream like that for--wait, have I ever had a dream like that?_Her stomach churned as she reached the final step._Back on Gaea I thought a lot about Allen, but not like that.Never how I dreamt of Van last night._

_Stop it stop it stop it._Hitomi forced herself to calm as she entered the kitchen.The first person she saw was her mother at the counter, preparing her and her brother's box lunches.As she rounded the corner she caught sight of her father and Tatsumi eating breakfast at the table.Van was also there.He glanced up as she entered.

Hitomi froze in the doorway when their eyes met.He was watching her sadly, uncertainly; she recognized that look.It was an expression he'd given her when he'd caught her and Allen together on the _Crusade_, and again on the bridge in Palas.The words formed on his silent lips were clear to her._I can't have you, can I?_

_You already have me._The visions from her dream rose up and surrounded her: his wide, rough hands pressing into her back; his sweet fragrance suffocating her delicate senses; his mouth, hot and hungry, as it had tasted in the forest the day before.She wanted to feel his arms around her as she had then, supporting her.Without them she felt weak.

"Hitomi?"She stared when her mother spoke."You're just standing there.Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Hitomi replied quickly.She took a seat across from Van t the table, where her breakfast was waiting.

"Are you sure?You look a bit flushed."

"It's nothing, really.Good morning, everyone."

The family greeted her pleasantly--or relatively so, as far as Tatsumi was concerned.Van waited until they'd finished before saying, "Good morning, Hitomi."

"Good morning."She smiled at him, and was forced to avert her eyes when his fixed gaze caused her cheeks to grow hot."Did you sleep all right?"

The king coughed sharply into his fist."Sure.Why wouldn't I?"

"I was just wondering."Hitomi frowned thoughtfully._Wait--is he--blushing?_

Van devoted himself to eating breakfast after that.She snuck glances at him whenever she could without being noticed.He looked as unsure and uncomfortable as she felt.A thought sprang upon her; had _he_ been dreaming about _her_?Instantly her flesh grew hot, as the dream-sensations resume their haunting.She shoveled more rice into her mouth to hide her embarrassment.But even then her gaze was drawn continuously to his hands; their subtle, simple movements fascinated her.

"Hitomi, you'd better hurry up or you'll be late," her mother advised wisely.

"Yeah."Hitomi gulped down the rest of her breakfast."Oh yeah--Van, I'm going to school, so you're kind of on your own today."

"School?" Van repeated, lifting his gaze.

"Uh-huh.Track practice is afterwards, so I won't be home until after five."She carried her dishes to the counter and retrieved her lunch.Her manner was brisk and light to keep her malcontent from showing--she didn't want to leave Van home alone all day."You'll help Mom with the chores, won't you?It's better than doing nothing."

"Dear, he doesn't have to," her mother interrupted.

But Van didn't appear to mind."That's fine.I'll…see you when you get back."

"Yeah.Take care.Come on, Tatsumi."

"Yeah, sure."

Hitomi waved goodbye as she and Tatsumi headed out the door.Mariko was already waiting."Come on, already," she said from atop her bicycle."We've gotta get to school before the rumors start."

"Rumors?"Hitomi made a face at her brother, ritualistically so, as they split up.She then devoted her attention to Mariko as they prepared for their morning race.

"Yeah.Sayaka phoned me list night--she and some other saw you with your prince yesterday.I told them I didn't know."

_Damn, I should have realized.Half the school will know before practice--before lunch!_Hitomi tightened her shoelaces gloomily. "The story is he's a family friend of a relative in Germany," she said."But if Yukari asks, send her to me and I'll tell her the truth.Are you ready?"

"Always.Let's go."

That day passed as a blur for Hitomi.She spread the news about her "German" friend Van, and quelled as many of the more romantic rumors as possible.She took a test and a quiz she hadn't prepared for, and slept through lunch.During math she doodled in the margins of her notebook and thought constantly of Van.Was he getting along with her mother?Was he too bored?What if Celena found him unarmed?This last thought was enough to distract her from getting any work done that period.Likewise, track practice did not go well.Her new shoes weren't worn in enough, and she couldn't concentrate.She had to assure her comrades several times over that she would be ready for Wednesday's meet.

When Hitomi returned home she was only worried more: Van had left.Though her mother told her clearly that he'd indicated he was only going out for a short walk, she couldn't help worrying.The city was much larger than what Van was used to, and dangerous.Eventually she left for Cram School--again she got not work done.Her friends tried to comfort her with little success.She was simply too anxious to listen to their advice.

Hitomi marched up to her front door determinedly._He's going to be there,_ she told herself fiercely._Van will be there, and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, making me worry about him like that._She swung the door open and kicked off her shoes. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home," Tatsumi called sarcastically from the living room."Your boyfriend came back."

Hitomi dashed into the living room, forgetting her vow to make Van suffer unspeakable tortures.Tatsumi was right: the two boys were glued to the television.She sighed in exasperation."Tatsumi, of all the things you could have introduced him to, you chose video games?"

Tatsumi shrugged innocently."You said they fight in giant robots.I figured Gundam would be perfect."

"It's fun," was all Van said, focused completely on the flashing giants on the screen.

"Geez."Hitomi rolled her eyes, and suddenly all her reserved anger came rushing back."I've been worried sick about you," she admonished."Where did you go?"

"Just around," he answered casually."I wanted to get a feel for the layout of things."He paused for a moment, concentrating on evading his opponent."I'm sorry if I made you worry."

Hitomi sighed again, even knowing that she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him.With a smile she carried her stuff to her room, and unloaded her homework.Though she would have liked to speak to Van about his day, her experience in being unprepared for school that morning was a well-needed reminder.She would at last have to finish her assignments.Determined not to let herself be distracted, she put on her favorite CD and sat down at her desk to work.

An hour later she heard Tatsumi retire to his room, and soon after, her parents.She glanced at the clock: eleven forty-five._One more set of problems and I'm done,_ she thought gloomily.She changed into her pajamas--boxers and a T-Shirt--before returning to the algebraic carnage.

Hitomi had almost finished when a knock on the door startled her._I thought everyone went to bed…?_"Come in."

The door swung open, and before she realized she'd stood up from her chair.Van was watching her calmly, though seemingly a bit unnerved by her sudden animation at his entrance."I'm sorry if I startled you," he said hesitantly.

"No--no, it's fine."She sunk into her chair once more, twisting it so that she could face him."Is something wrong?"

"Not really."He took a step inside and closed the door behind him."I just…wanted to see you, I guess."

"Oh."_He's in my room!God, he's in my room!_Hitomi fidgeted, hoping that her face didn't look as red as it felt._I've never had a guy in my room before._She glanced about, and was mortified when she realized that she'd left all her clothes laid out on the bed from that day. _Too late--he's already noticed._Van was taking a slow scan of the room, as if committing every detail into his memory.

"Um, how was today?" Hitomi asked, hoping to draw his attention away from the mess."I hope you didn't get lost."

Van smiled."Of course not."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't."She shifted in her seat, wondering at why she felt so nervous."I'd have no idea where to look for you."

"You don't have to worry about me."With a silent gathering of courage Van came closer.He could see Hitomi's fingers curling around each other nervously._Just like my stomach._He leaned against her desk in a way he hoped appeared casual."But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"What is it?"Hitomi stared up at him innocently, though her cheeks were practically glowing.

He ran his hand through his hair."Well, actually, about yesterday."As expected, her gaze escaped his, and she continued fidgeting."Um…what was that?"

"Well, um…I'm pretty sure it was a kiss," Hitomi replied with no little amount of obvious embarrassment.

"More than just a kiss."The words were spoken before he was ready to face the consequences.He coughed a bit at his own abruptness."I mean…."

Hitomi took his hand.The feel of her skin caused a chill to run up his arm, but he didn't dare withdraw."I know," was all she said.

"No, you don't know."Van pulled back, frustration rising in place of his diffidence.He had to tell her the truth--the words he'd hoped to be able to speak for years."Hitomi, I…you have to know…how I feel about you by now."

She started, and her eyes went wide.But before she could speak he went on."Since you left Gaea I've been like half a person.For so long, I…and you never…even after…."He turned away, too afraid to face her anymore.He was shaking, but he couldn't stop."I love you," the words tumbled out."For so long.Any every day, watching you…and Allen…."He shook his head fiercely."Even when you said…you felt that way…I realized later that you didn't hesitate in going home. That I never belonged in your life--none of us did."

Van sighed, unable to speak more.He hung his head in shame of having spoken to her in that manner--he hadn't come here to accuse her.And saying it didn't make him feel better, as he'd hoped.He felt worse.

Her hand touched his back, gingerly at first, before sliding around to his chest.Van inhaled sharply as she embraced him from behind.She nuzzled between his shoulder blades, and curled her fingers around the fabric of his shirt."Van, I'm so sorry," Hitomi told him softly, drawing closer still."I never wanted to hurt you.I…I do know.Maybe not like you do, but I know.I can't love anyone but you."

Van released his breath in a sigh that was nearly a sob._She does love me.She loves me._He loosened her arms from around him and turned, if only to capture her in a tighter embrace.His thoughts left him--he saw only her, felt only her arms wound around him.And he kissed her, searching for a satisfaction only she could provide.She responded hesitantly at first but passionately, pressing her body against his.

_How long have I dreamt of this?_Van ran his hands down her back, and shivered excitedly as she moaned softly between their mouths._She's so perfect--we're perfect.Why did I never have the courage before?_He realized then that they'd been moving, as Hitomi's back stopped against her desk.Hitomi reacted more quickly than he--she slid her books aside, uncaring as they toppled onto her chair, and pushed herself up onto the desk's edge.She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, her legs around his waist, all along refusing to separate their lips and tongues.Van was surprised and almost embarrassed by her aggression.These sensations were all new to him; even so, he was wondering how to excite her more.

"Van."Hitomi's fingers curled tightly around the fabric of his shirt, her breath shuddered against his ear."I love you, Van."

Van captured her lips and held them until both were starving for air.He touched her hair, shoulders, back, and thighs; he wanted to make her his.Too many times he'd let her slip away, and now was not the time for backing down.He wasn't the same gangly youth he'd been once; he wanted to know her body, and he was no longer afraid.

The king didn't know--or particularly care--how much time passed; anything less than an eternity would have seemed too short anyway.It was Hitomi's hands fastened about his wrists that finally stopped him.He followed her wide stare; one of his hands had been creeping up the leg of her shorts, the other her shirt.How they'd gotten there he had no idea, as he attempted to convey in an innocent look.

Hitomi chuckled breathlessly."I think that's far enough for one night," she said, moving his hands away.She did, however, look a bit uncertain of her own sincerity.

Van took a deep breath, hoping that his body would calm.Not that he honestly expected it to--he didn't want to leave.His eyes wandered to his right, to the bed that was no more than four feet away.Hitomi must have noticed this, for she pushed lightly on his chest to urge him away.She'd grown serious, and whatever his discomfort he would honor her.

"I'm not ready for that," Hitomi said, very quietly, her head lowered in embarrassment."It's not that I--"

"No, it's all right."He felt as if they were at a very delicate moment, and to say or expect too much would disrupt whatever strange bond they'd formed between their bodies.He smiled encouragingly.Though it was effective in raising her spirits, the beautiful smile she returned only succeeded in arousing him further.He kept talking to focus on something else."I won't ask you to.Besides, it's late."

"Yeah, we should probably get some sleep."She slid off the desk and straightened her clothing.He did his best not to look."There'll be lots to do."

"Uh-huh.So, I'll let you sleep."Van gulped.He stepped forward and kissed her lightly on the mouth, hoping that their excuses would work.She kissed him back, a bit more deeply than he'd hoped, making it difficult to pull away.After a moment he stepped back."Goodnight, Hitomi."

"Goodnight."Hitomi smiled prettily, though she did appear a bit troubled."I didn't ruin it, did I?"

"Of course not.I'll give you another kiss in the morning."Van winked, which earned him a charming blush.Determined not to tempt himself further, he exited, closing the door with a soft click behind him.When he was certain that she could no longer hear or see him he released his breath in a contented sigh, and grinned openly, a perfect lovesick fool.He could have laughed.Instead he skipped down the stairs on light feet, hurrying to meet his dreams.


	3. Default Chapter Title

# Worlds of Blue and White

## Part Two: With Hands Clasped

Chapter 7:The Sorcerer

Allen was roused from a delicate sleep by a Fanelian soldier."Allen-sama, you've been sent for," he said in the least obtrusive fashion he could manage."The man from Balsm is here."

"Give me only a moment."He leapt out of bed and set instantly upon his dressing while the soldier waited.As he'd said he was soon well enough prepared: his black slacks, white shirt, and sword at his hip.The urgency in this meeting preempted any other thoughts on his appearance.The soldier led him to a small drawing room in the castle's interior, and then took up a position at the door. 

Allen swiftly entered, and was met by Merle.She was seated calmly in an oversized chair near the wall.Their guest was seated at the room's only table; he was sipping calmly from a cup of tea, and a small meal lay before him.The knight crossed toward him with quick strides."I assume you are the sorcerer," he stated.

"Kolaf Driffth," the man introduced himself pleasantly, popping a small piece of fruit into his mouth.He was quite different than what Allen had envisioned: a man of average height with a slight build, with a handsome face and thick, chestnut hair.His clothing was also far different than the long black cloaks Allen remembered.Kolaf was dressed in brown trousers, a white silk shirt and a buttoned down vest; a perfectly respectable-appearing citizen.

"I see you were expecting something more impressive," Kolaf remarked, brushing some food particle off his mustache."I'm no longer a sorcerer, Allen Shezar.I've devoted my knowledge to the medical arts."

Allen nodded, taking a seat across from him at the table."Thank you for responding so quickly, Dr. Driffth.I know how difficult it is to travel during these times."

Kolaf nodded in full agreement."Yes, yes, of course.To be quite honest with you, I've been looking for some of our old subjects.When I heard that one was here, I was very pleased."He paused to drain his cup of tea."Fanelia's cuisine is delicious, don't you think?"

"Quite," the knight replied tightly.Already he was frowning at the choice of the word "subject.""But I'm afraid she's no longer here."

"She?"He hummed thoughtfully."I got the impression from King Van's letter that this matter was urgent."

_Yes--yes, I know._Allen shifted restlessly; what he hoped to accomplish he didn't know, only that this chatter wasn't helping."It is.I don't think Van told you, but we're talking about my sister, Celena Shezar."The doctor regarded him blankly until he added, "Dilandau Albatou, the Dragonslayer captain."

Kolaf's fork clattered on his plate, and he sat back in his chair."Dilandau Albatou," he repeated reverently.His gaze had grown distant, as if viewing some charming memory."My God, I'd heard he'd been killed in the last battle in the Gaean War."He focused abruptly."You said it was your sister?So, he's reverted?"

"Three years ago," Allen explained briskly._Finally, getting somewhere._"She's been normal for three years--until a few days ago.She transformed back into Dilandau, and then into Celena soon afterwards.Since then she's gone missing."

Kolaf frowned, trying to work out the story in his mind."So three years ago Dilandau became Celena. Several days ago she became him, then he became her, and ran off."

"Yes, something like that."

"And what exactly do you need my help for?"

Allen started to speak, then stopped, as he didn't know what he'd intended to say.With Celena gone, what good could this man do?Was it foolish to believe he'd be able to help her even if she was there?After all, he was no longer a sorcerer.

"Dr. Driffth."Merle took a seat next to Allen and folded her hands in her lap.She sat very straight: he imagined that it was a posture taught to her with some difficulty."We want to keep Celena from becoming Dilandau again--she doesn't want to hurt people, and we want to help.Can't you undo what was done?"

Allen bit his lip and looked hopefully to their guest.Kolaf was staring at the table fixedly with a grim expression.The younger man's heart sank._There must be a way to help her.Please, let there be a way._

Kolaf sighed and shook his head."I'm sorry I can't give you the answer you want.No, what was done cannot be undone."He pushed his plate aside."The procedure simply wasn't meant to be reversed.Even using the original equipment--which may no longer exist--there's no guarantee you'd end up with your sister's original personality.Helping her make it worse."

The knight shook his head in denial; the memory of Dilandau's fight with Van was enough to prove that _anything_ was better than allowing the former Dragonslayer to go free."Why?What in God's name did you do to her?"

"It's a long explanation," he warned, "but I did come prepared to give it."

Allen nodded, as did his feline comrade.Though he knew her motives were focused on Van's safety rather than Celena's, but he appreciated her support."Yes, tell us everything.If anything, I need to understand what's happened to her."

Kolaf frowned, obviously not looking forward to tell the story, prepared or not."It will be difficult for you to hear.The details aren't pleasant."

"I don't care."

"Didn't think you would.But I wanted to warn you."Kolaf sat up in his chair and folded his hands on the table."All right--from the beginning."He cleared his throat."I feel I should start by saying that we didn't target your sister outright.When the experiments began we needed subjects, and children seemed more easily adopted.Any that fit our requirements were taken--in most cases we didn't bother to check their background.Folma--my superior--didn't even know her name until she told us herself."

Merle stirred, as if restraining some accusing remark._I know, Merle,_ Allen thought bitterly."Yes, I understand.Go on."

"Anyway, when Dornkirk completed the destiny indicator nearly two decades ago, the first thing he predicted was his own demise," Kolaf continued."Us Sorcerers were charged with the task of creating a way to avoid this fate.At first we attempted to defy fate all together, by altering it with sorcery.When this failed we turned to human subjects.With magic and science, one person's fate is easy to change."

"So you changed Celena's destiny?" Merle questioned.

Allen answered for their guest."If it was Hitomi's destiny to bring down Dornkirk and Dilandau's destiny to save him, the two would collide, creating the possibility that Hitomi would fail.Is that right?"

Kolaf regarded his host appreciatively."Your reasoning is correct--we came to the same conclusion.However, none of our tests were successful.There were too many outside forces surrounding the Emperor.Eventually we narrowed it down to a single threat: the Dragon Clan."

"Dragon Clan?"Allen frowned.Though he'd always known Dornkirk was after Escaflowne, he didn't know Zaibach had considered Van himself such a threat."Why Van?"

"Because it was the Dragon's destiny to bring about our destruction.Him and the girl from the Phantom Moon.Though it was ultimately Folken who killed Dornkirk, or so I heard."There was a glint of deep anger in the man's bright eyes, one that spoke of betrayal.He shook it off quickly."I any case, Dilandau was out best chance of counter-acting the Dragon Clan."

_No wonder Dilandau hated Van so much.It was his destiny to kill him._"So Dilandau almost instinctually hated Van," he surmised.

"Yes, it could be said that way," the former sorcerer confirmed."We referred to the phenomenon as Fate Nature.If a person's destiny is strong enough, they will act in a fashion exemplifying that destiny.Which is why the procedure cannot be reversed.We didn't give Celena a new destiny; we changed her original one.And since no one knows Celena's original destiny, we have no way of restoring it."

Allen rubbed his eyes wearily."This can't be true," he murmured within a sigh.He didn't want to believe what he was hearing.The little girl he'd so adored was gone forever--could she never be that innocent again?Had the past three years, so peaceful for them, been nothing but a lie?

"Wait a minute," Merle objected."If that's true, then how did she become Celena again?She hasn't tried to kill Van-sama in years."

"That's right," the knight said hopefully."The destiny you're talking about is Dilandau's.Celena must still exist for her to be here.Isn't that right?"

Kolaf frowned thoughtfully--it was an expression Allen was beginning to hate."Not necessarily.Dilandau and Celena are the same person, after all.And you said that she became Dilandau some days ago, which means that our original destiny is still intact."

_"Are there dragons down there?"_Allen started as Celena' voice drifted through his mind._"Won't you teach me to fight, Brother?Can't I pilot a guymelef?_

_ _

_"I can't wait to see Van-sama again."_

_ _

He shuddered."He's right," he murmured aloud, sick with the realization."All along…even thought she didn't know…couldn't have known…."He pounded his fist in the table."Damnit, if I'd only told her sooner…."

Kolaf observed the knight's outburst with the same calm, damnable expression."Allen," he prodded quietly."Allen," he prodded quietly."Allen, listen to me.Celena will never be the way she was as a child.But she can be the weary she was after the war, for three years."He hesitated a moment."There's something you should know.About Dilandau."

Allen gradually pulled himself together.Celena would need his help once Van returned her, and in order to do that he would to understand everything."Yes, go on."He breathed deeply to calm himself."I'm listening."

"It's just, you seem to be under a false impression."Kolaf unbuttoned his cuff links, as if settling in to tell a long story."Dilandau and Celena are not separate people.They do not _turn into_ each other.They are simply facets of a single personality."

"But one's a boy," Merle objected, "and one's a girl."

"I knew you'd say that.But you must think of Celena as having one mind and two bodies."The doctor rummaged through one of his travel packs, removing a book of blank paper and a drawing pencil.He drew two circles, labeled "Dilandau" and "Celena."He connected them with a straight line and encompassed both in a larger circle."Both are part of the same mind.The name Dilandau simply refers to Celena's Fate Nature--remember?The desire to kill Dragons lays on top of Celena's personality, creating what you know of as Dilandau."

"That doesn't explain why it's a boy," Merle muttered.

Kolaf smiled grimly."Patience."He drew a male and female sign, connecting the former to Dilandau, the latter to Celena."The male body, Dilandau's, was created through sorcery, and is triggered by Dilandau's personality.When Dilandau's personality fails, so does the body.Likewise, the female body is connected directly to Celena."

Allen growled in frustration."This is all terrible confusing."

"Think of Dilandau as a screen that lays over Celena," the man suggested."What we see changes, but Celena is till in place as an anchor.Dilandau cannot exist without this.Likewise, Celena has been as a screen over Dilandau.She cannot exist without him acting as anchor.They are inseparable."

Merle considered this and held up her hands.She pressed the palms together, so that the fingers on one hand could be seen in the spaces of the other hand's fingers."Like this?And when she changes, it just switches which one we see better."She flipped her hands to demonstrate.

"Yes.That's very clever of you."Kolaf smiled in appreciation of her example."Our ultimate goal was to merge the two completely, but it never worked.There was always some problem."

"I understand that much," Allen spoke up."But I don't see how Dilandau resembles my sister at all."

"It's all very logical, actually," the elder contradicted."Before he was scarred, Dilandau was a capable leader--ruthless, yes, but every one of his men were fiercely loyal to him.He was intelligent, skilled, and absolutely devoted to Dornkirk--traits most likely inherited through Shezar blood."

Kolaf hesitated once more, pursing his lips as he considered the look of disapproval on his company's face."If I may be so bold, let me say this: part of the destiny we programmed also required strength.Celena was at a very young age when her operation took place.At that time, _you_ were the only model for strength she had."

Allen flinched, glaring at the man."What are you saying?" he asked in a threatening tone.

"Nothing accusatory.Simply that Celena's only perception of strength at that time was a tall, handsome blond boy."

He didn't know how to respond to that, so he stayed silent, pondering._Dilandau was modeled…after me?But that's…._He shook his head to clear his mind."All right, I won't argue.But please, won't you tell me what you meant before?About how we can help Celena."

Kolaf nodded whole-heartedly."Of course, of course.The first thing must be to tell her everything--absolutely everything, no matter how painful you think it might be.It'd be best coming from you, but I can help, if you wish.

"She already knows," Allen murmured, sighing deeply.He'd acquired a sizable headache after the course of the discussion, and he was exhausted from lack of sleep."She knows about Dilandau, and the Dragonslayers, and Van."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."He recalled the still, almost listless expression in Celena's eyes and in her tone when she admitted her knowledge.That silent understanding had truly frightened him."Recently."

"You told her?" Kolaf asked curiously.His expression clearly indicated that he hadn't thought the man capable. 

Slightly insulted by the doctor's presumption, Allen replied, "No.Once she reverted to Celena several days ago, she had suddenly reclaimed her memory."

The former Sorcerer straightened in his chair.Though Allen was glad to see his face change, the look of surprise gave him a feeling of dread."What?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Kolaf said distractedly."It's just, I didn't think it was possible for Celena to gain Dilandau's memories on her own, and visa versa.Obviously we didn't want Dilandau to remember his life as Celena, so a memory block was placed.The two personalities shouldn't be able to speak to each other directly."

"So what does that mean?" asked Merle."Did she get rid of the block thingy?"

"Maybe."He stroked his chin thoughtfully, then abruptly straightened."Well, there's no telling until I'm able to speak to her, but I'm fairly positive that what you've told me is a good sign."

Allen shifted uncomfortably--there was something in the Sorcerer's mind that he wasn't sharing, and that concerned him."Van's handling it right now.I trust him."

"Van is?The Dragon?"For the first time during their long dialogue, Kolaf looked genuinely troubled."You have to call him back."

"Why?" demanded Merle."Don't you trust Van-sama?"

"You have to separate them immediately," Kolaf insisted, rising slowly to his feet.His eyes shown with worry."If you don't, one of them will die.If the barrier between Celena and Dilandau has worn down, there's no telling what she'll be capable of.If you want to save your sister, it's imperative that you keep her away from Van until she's been treated."

Allen also stood from his chair."You believe they've merged, don't you?"

The man recoiled slightly."I…suspect, yes.It's never been successful before, so I can't predict the outcome.But I'm telling you--" he placed his palms on the table surface for emphasis "--Celena and Van must be separated."

"But how?"Merle looked to both men hopefully."How can we help Van-sama?"

Allen pursed his lips, his mind reeling through his memories of Hitomi's Phantom Moon._Without Hitomi, without Van, without the pendant, without Escaflowne--_

"Merle, where is Escaflowne?"

Fanelia's Shrine was brightly lit and filled with half a dozen uniformed guards.They were scattered around the impressive figure of Ispano's guymelef Escaflowne, which knelt with the dignity of a reverent emperor within the great hall.Moonlight slid lazily over its ancient metal surface.Allen gazed up at the machine with respect, as he always had.He strode to the slumbering beast with purposeful strides.

Kolaf followed, his expression an indefinable mix of awe and resentment.Merle assured the guards that all was well, and that Van would soon return to put the Dragon to sleep once more.They watched Allen carefully as he approached their master's possession.

Allen touched the cool metal of Escaflowne's shin, his eyes unfocused, lips tightly pressed."Van," he murmured, concentrating with as much focus as he knew how."Van, here me."

He received no response, save the curious stares from the guards.Ignoring them, he began to climb onto the armors knee.Below, Merle did her best to pacify the onlookers.The knight continued, until he was facing the shining magenta jewel that served as Escaflowne's heart.He reached his hand forward; the crystal began to glow an eerie warning, and electric heat skimmed his fingers."Van, please hear me."With a deep breath he touched it.

The reaction was immediate: a pain like lightening shot through Allen's body, and a powerful, silent force repelled him.He fell backwards and almost toppled from Escaflowne's bent knee.The jewel then darkened once more.

"Allen?" Kolaf called from below."Are you all right?"

"Somewhat."Allen lifted his right hand, which had grown numb.To his relief, the feeling gradually returned to the limb.He worked his fingers to be sure of their well being before returning to his task._I should have known Escaflowne would reject me._He leapt gracefully to the temple floor once more.

"Well?"Merle questioned."What happened?"

Allen didn't respond.Instead he stepped forward abruptly and sharply kicked Escaflowne's foot.The boot ran with a percussive thud throughout the temple.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the lead guard objected angrily.

"Van!"Allen struck the armor again, harder."Van, hear me!" he shouted, paying no attention to the commotion he was causing.He continued to beat on the metal."You have to come back!Bring my sister back!"

Van started from a sound sleep when a sharp pain shot through his foot.He sat up and groggily rubbed his eyes._I was having a good dream, too,_ he thought grumpily.He inspected the offending limb and frowned._Huh.What the hell's going on?_

The top of his foot began to sting once more, and he frowned, massaging it gently._I must have slept on it wrong._Suddenly he paused.His foot didn't hurt from the outside, but rather, the inside._That can only mean Escaflowne's been attacked._Instinctively he pressed his hand to his chest._What's gong on?There should be guards._

His mind was alerted then to a faint tug, like the hand of a child on his brain.It was the same feeling he got when "speaking" to Hitomi, when he was still on Gaea._Of course--someone's trying to contact me._He clasped his pendant to his chest and closed his eyes._But who?Merle?Allen?_

]

-_Van_-The response was too forceful to be his faithful feline companion._Come back._

"Allen?What's wrong?" Van spoke aloud without realizing.

_-Come back.Sorcerer here-_

_The Sorcerer from Balsm.They must have found something out._"I can't.Not yet."

Allen's mind grew frantic with a collage of anxious emotions and jumbled images.Van recoiled--he was inexperienced in "speaking" to Allen this way, and he couldn't make sense of the message."Allen, calm down.I don't understand."

_-Come back.Stay away from Celena.Danger-_

"Not until I can bring her back with me," the king insisted."If I leave now, Hitomi will be in danger.Celena came here to get to her."

Allen fell silent, somewhat humbled by this declaration.Van waited patiently for his response.The knight finally rejoined with a firm, clear prayer.

_-Please hurry-_

Van sighed."All right.I'll do my best, Allen.Trust me."

Allen released his breath and briefly closed his eyes.He didn't realize that he was tottering until Kolaf took his elbow to steady him."I'm all right," the younger assured."I'm just not used to this kind of communication, that's all.Van heard me."

"Is he coming back?" Merle demanded briskly."What did he say?What's happening?"

"He's not coming back yet," he replied softly."He's fine, but it seems that Celena has been targeting Hitomi.Until he can find her, he won't come back."

Merle's spirit instantly dropped, as did her tail.She looked dejectedly to Escaflowne."Van-sama…."

"Don't worry, Merle."Allen raised his gaze as well."Van will surly find her.He'll be fine."

# Worlds of Blue and White

## Part Two: With Hands Clasped

Chapter 8:In Motion

When Hitomi awoke the next morning she dressed in record time.She had never felt so full of energy.Because she knew that when she descended from the second floor, Van would be there.He would be smiling, and he would grant her the kiss he'd promised.He would tell her he loved her.

She took the stairs two at a time and bounded into the kitchen where Van would be.As she'd hoped he was there, pouring himself a glass of water.Upon spotting her he set the cup aside and welcomed her with a tight embrace and an affectionate kiss."Good morning, Hitomi," he murmured thickly in her ear.

_Two out of three isn't bad._"Good morning."She returned his kiss, delighting in the return of her feelings from the night before.Then she merely held him, grateful for his warmth surrounding her.She never wanted to leave that place close to his heart; she felt whole.

When Tatsumi could be heard coming down the stairs they finally separated.Van stayed close to her, much to her approval, with a hand either on her shoulder or back.She leaned against his steady presence, and stole a kiss from his lips when Tatsumi wasn't looking.This surprised him---and her.Having him here was making her bold.

Van set out soon after Hitomi had left for school._It's not good enough to sit and wait_, he thought deftly._Allen knows something I don't.I have to get Celena back to him, so he can help her._

_But going back means leaving Earth,_ another part of him reasoned._I…don't want to leave Hitomi._ He frowned at himself._I've been selfish.Waiting for Jovey to heal was my excuse to stay here longer.This world is strange but it's _her_ world.Can I leave it, and her?When we've finally found some peace?_He sighed, murmuring, "There won't be peace until Celena is home.I…have to do this.For both of them."

Van reached the hospital after a bit of uncertainty with the direction.He made his way swiftly to Jovey's floor and found the room--he'd insisted the day before that Hitomi explain the man's whereabouts to him.Thankfully, he came across the doctor that who was Hitomi's friend along the way.The man reassured the guard at Jovey's room and showed Van inside.

Jovey was awake, though from the look of him one might have suspected him dead.His skin was nearly white, and his eyes were cold and empty.In them Van had always seen a fierce flow, but not now.His listless gaze had never seemed so dull.Van felt a sudden outpouring of pity for this man, and he approached swiftly to his side.He sank into a nearby chair."Jovey."

The youth did not respond, save to blink slowly.Van licked his lips and went on anyway."Jovey, I know you can hear me.I need to deliver a message to Celena, and you're the only one that can help me."

"Go away," the former Dragonslayer muttered.

_At least he's listening._"I want to help her," Van continued."I know you do, too.I promised Allen that I'd bring her back to him."He paused only briefly."But in all honestly, I don't know if it can be done.And if she tries to harm Hitomi again, I'll kill her."

Jovey flinched."I know."

"I don't want to have to do that.So I want to settle our fight with just the two of us.I'll be waiting for her tomorrow near the Alseides.If you don't see her before then, I'll also be there the day after.Every day, at noon."

"She isn't coming back here," Jovey told him softly.

Van frowned.Something had happened, and he needed to know what it was."Why do you think so?"

Not once did he shift his gaze from the ceiling."She's waiting until I've recovered.Then, I'll find her.I know where."

"Why?Why does she care if you've recovered or not?"

Jovey's face twisted slowly into a pained expression."I honestly don't know anymore," he said in a kind of hoarse, timid whisper."I don't know, Van.I'm not good to her."He stopped speaking, and Van remained silent also, in respect for whatever had transpired between the two.After a moment the youth began again."Allen Shezar was right, wasn't he?Dilandau Albatou was always a lie."

At last Van understood.Jovey had finally accepted the truth; his master had been nothing but a shadow, a mask.Everything he'd once believed in had been cruelly shattered.The king licked his lips and quietly replied, "Yes, Jovey.Allen was right."

He could see that Jovey was trembling."The Sorcerers used us.Dilandau-sama hated the Sorcerers, but they were the ones that created him."Jovey closed his eyes tightly as if battling with some ancient memory."Go away," he said at last."Go away or just kill me.I don't have anything to do with Celena Shezar."

Van debated momentarily with himself."I'll leave," he said, "but I need you to do me a favor.You owe me."A scowl twisted Jovey's face, but he went on before being interrupted."I spared your life, even knowing you could kill my someday.I gave you the chance to make your Alseides, even knowing you'd use it against me.All I as in return is that you stay here for three more days."

Jovey opened his eyes slowly, meeting Van's gaze for the first time."What are you going to do?"

_I can't lie to him.He's had enough._"There's a Sorcerer in Fanelia who might be able to help Celena.Understanding what was done to her is the only way to get her back.I'm going home, to listen to him, but I'll come back.In three days leave here and find Alseides.I'll be there, and I'll probably need your help."

"I won't hurt her," he said immediately.

Van nodded grimly._He still holds that loyalty._"I wouldn't ask you to.But you might be able to save her sanity."

Jovey turned his head away, and inhaled deeply."Alright.In three days."

"Will you be all right by then?"

"Well enough."

"Good.Thank you, Jovey."Van stood, knowing better than to stay past his welcome.Without another word he exited the room, and assured the waiting doctor with a nod.He swiftly left the hospital._Now, I just have to tell Hitomi._

"Hitomi, what is _up_ with you today?" Marko demanded on their way home from school."You've been acting really weird."

"Yeah," Yukari agreed."Are you on drugs, sugar, or Van?"

Hitomi stumbled in her gait at the abrupt comment."Yukari," she hissed in exasperation as her face flushed red.

"Of so it was the last," Mariko snickered.

Hitomi turned her nose up."And so what?Is it so unusual for someone to be distracted by a guy?"  
  


"For you it is," they replied simultaneously.

"Geez!Do you have to be right all the time?"She flashed them both a bright smile."Well?Is that so bad?"

Yukari rubbed her chin thoughtfully."You put down a couple rumors, at least.How far did you two go?"

The brown-haired girl nearly toppled once more."You're so nosey!"

"How far, how far?" Mariko insisted excitedly.

"Alright already!We just…well, made out a little, I guess."

Her friends frowned in disappointment, until Yukari remarked,"You can't make out a _little_.Guys can't, anyway."

"And I'll tell Amano-sempai that you said that," Hitomi retorted."Come on."She broke into a run."I'll beat you home!"

"Hey!"Both girls groaned and started after her.

--

They reached Yukari's home first.After making Hitomi promise to call her later and discuss details, she allowed them to go on.Hitomi bid farewell to Mariko at her door with a rush, tying-not-to-look-rushed manner and then dashed inside.Van was waiting on the couch in front of the television.Hitomi quickly dropped her things and joined him."Van."

Van glanced up and smiled brightly, welcoming her under his arm.She accepted, blushing."Welcome back," he greeted."I've been trying to make sense of this."He indicated the news station he'd been watching."Your world is huge, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Hitomi wriggled closer.She didn't care about the rest of the world right now--she was only concerned about staying here. "Were you bored today?"

"No.I helped with some chores, and went out for a bit."His hand tightened briefly on her shoulder.Though the gesture should have been comforting, she could feel the tinges of strain in his fingers.Her anxiety heightened when in a serious tone he declared, "We have to talk."

Hitomi withdrew so that she could look him in the face.He seemed remorseful but firm, as if having come to an unwanted conclusion."What is it?"

Van visually rallied his courage."I'm going back to Gaea," he said, fulfilling her premonition.

She didn't speak at first.Her mind and heart were reeling, and a thousand questions rang inside her at once.She could make any of them heard.

"I'll be back in three days," he went on, and she sighed thankfully."There's a Sorcerer with Allen now who can explain what happened to Celena, and I need to get myself a sword, anyway.I'll be back as soon a I'm sure everything there is all right."

"What about Celena?" she asked with concern."While you're gone, she might--"

"It's been taken care of.Jovey will make sure."Van paused, and licked his lips as a shadow of indecision passed over his face."You'll be fine, Hitomi.But then, when I come back, I'll fight Celena.And then…."He forced the words through with some effort.She'd seen then hiding with in his mouth a moment before, but to hear them still caused her body to jolt."…I'll go home to Fanelia.For good."

Hitomi's breath caught in her lungs as she stared at him.Though what he'd said was the obvious outcome, it had never occurred to her that Van would be gone.Seeing him that morning had felt right, as she'd always awoken to his smile and always would.It didn't make sense that he would leave.

"Why?"It was a stupid, obvious question, but she couldn't stop her lips."Can't you stay?"

"I have a kingdom, Hitomi."His voice was filled with regret."You know I'd stay if I could, but I can't abandon my people.You know that."

"Yes, but…." She bit her lip, and fidgeted uncertainly."But…but I don't want you to go."

Van returned her gaze with a look of pain."I'm sorry," was all he could say.

_No.. No, he can't._Hitomi felt her insides curling, revealing that cold dark pit that rested within her.It was a place of sorrow and regret and loneliness--the last most of all.She'd suffered from that hole three long years, even if she hadn't realized at the time.She didn't want to feel that way again.

"No.No, you can't go."Hitomi stood, her bottom lip trembling."What about last night?Wasn't that…?"

Van also stood, facing her.His hands took her shoulders."Come with me."

The words barely penetrated her brain."What?"

"Come with me," he repeated urgently."Can't you?I can't leave Fanelia, but you can--"

"No."Hitomi started at the force in her own words.She stepped back, loosening his hands from her."What are you saying?Stay on Gaea forever?"

"Why not?"

The front door opened suddenly, and Hitomi spun around.Tatsumi had entered and was placing his shoes by the step.He glanced at Hitomi and Van suspiciously."You two look cozy."

Hitomi wasn't strong enough to insult him just then.Instead she turned and headed for the stairs.She could already feel her eyes watering as she bolted to the second floor._Van, you can't ask that.It's not fair._

Someone was coming up the stairs behind her.She escaped to her room, hoping he wouldn't' follow but knowing he would.She sat down on the bed as the door closed behind them. "It's not fair," she blurted out, though she could not bear to lift her head.

"I know," Van replied in a slighter higher tone."But--but if you think I can just go home and forget everything--"

"I can't do that either!"Hitomi glared at him.The tears leaked past her defenses; she did not try to stop them.She didn't know what she was doing, or what she wanted Van to do or feel, but she kept talking."I was stupid to think that I could just go home and keep living.We had something and I ruined it."

Van took a seat beside her.He reached, tentative and unsure, to wipe her tears away."No you didn't," he murmured.

"Yes, I did."She gently urged his hands away."Van I belong in this world.It's my home--I can't just leave my family, my friends."

"I know."He was having difficulty in making the words audible."But Hitomi…I love you."She shuddered and tried to draw away, but he wouldn't let her."I don't think I'll ever love anyone else."

_Don't say that._Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry, unable to control herself any longer._Don't talk for both of us.It's not fair._

Van pulled her into his lap, cradling her tenderly against his chest.Somehow he must have heard her silent plea; he said nothing more.He only held her until her eyes ran dry.

When Hitomi had run out of tears she only held him tighter."I'm scared," she whispered.

"Me too."It was odd, hearing those words; he'd never admitted a weakness to her."But whatever happens, I won't forget what you mean to me, Hitomi."

She nodded, then slowly uncoiled herself from him. "You'd better go," she said quietly."Allen must be worried."She faced him directly."Go on.I'll be okay.Celena's more important right now."

Van looked as though he might contradict, then decided against it.His eyes had grown dull and rueful, and she nearly began crying again at the sight of them."All right."He eased her out of his lap and stood.There he paused, if only to stare at her a moment more.He licked his lips unconsciously.After a bit of indecision he bent down and kissed her briefly."Take care, Hitomi.I'll see you soon."He managed to smile encouragingly before quietly exiting the room.The door clicked softly as it closed behind him.

Hitomi stared at the door long after he'd gone.Gradually she regained her senses._Three days_, she told herself, cleaning her face of tears._That's all I have to think.And to prepare to say goodbye._

As soon as Van returned to Fanelia's capital Merle was waiting to pounce on him with a hug.He accepted and returned her enthusiasm at his homecoming."I was so worried!" she exclaimed."We didn't know what was happening, or if you were okay.Don't do that again!"

"I'm sorry I made you worry, Marle."He patted her head, and gently eased them apart."Now where is this Sorcerer?I have to speak with him immediately."

"He's pretty nice," she said, leading him to the man's reserved quarters."He said I was clever for figuring it out."

"Well, that's good.Maybe you can help explain it to me, too."

"Okay!"Merle took him by the hand and led him along.

# Worlds of Blue and White

## Part Two: With Hands Clasped

Chapter 9:Hiding in Tears

The next morning Mariko noticed instantly that her friend wasn't well."Are you okay?" she asked delicately."You skipped cram school last night."

"I wasn't feeling well," Hitomi replied."Let's not race today, okay?I'm tired."

"Sure."_Too tired?That doesn't sound like Hitomi._She slid off her bike and walked alongside it instead."I hope you feel better soon.The meet's today."

Hitomi stared at her blankly for a moment, and then slapped her forehead."Oh my God, I almost forgot!It is, isn't it?I can't believe it."She quickly checked her things and sighed in relief--she'd pre-packed her shoes and spikes the night before."Thank God."

Mariko regarded her friend with concern."Are you sure you're okay?Maybe you shouldn't run today."

"Not run?"She shook her head emphatically."I have to--the team's counting on me.Besides, I'm okay.Really."She smiled falsely and continued on."So don't worry.I'm fine."

"If you say so."Mariko shrugged and followed.

During lunch Hitomi folded her arms on her desk and fell asleep.Several seats away, Yukari quietly reassured several members of the track team."She's fine, she's fine.She just didn't get much sleep, that's all.Today's going to be fin.You guys have to pull together, too."

As soon as classes had ended, Yukari dragged her gloomy friend to the locker room and forced her to sit down.Mariko joined them--together the girls made an intimidating combination."All right, Hitomi, it's time to fess up.What happened to you and Van?"

Hitomi stared, and glanced way guiltily."Um…what do you mean?"_Guys, I know you mean well, but I can't handle this right now._

"Listen--we all know he's gone," Mariko took over."We saw the weird shiny-light-thingy.And we, as your best friends, can't let you go out there until we know you're okay."

"Mariko…."Hitomi bit her lip._I've been ignoring all my friends completely ever since Van came.But they're still willing to do anything to help me.I need to make that up to them somehow._She cringed._But can I really tell them everything?_She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts.

"Van did leave," she blurted out."He went home to take care of some things, but he'll be back."

"And?" Yukari prompted."Then what?"

Hitomi wrung her fingers anxiously."Then…I don't know.But I do know that if I'm going to get through this meet, I can't start thinking of it now.So please, let's just drop it?"  
  


Yukari and Mariko exchanged unsatisfied glances before relenting."Okay," the latter said."But when this is over--and I mean soon--we're going to have a long talk."

She ducked her head. "Yes, Ma'am."

Van listened to the entire story.He sat at the table in his drawing room, Merle at his side, the Sorcerer across from them.Allen stood before the room's only window.They all listened as Kolaf Driffth explained in detail the circumstances leading up to Celena's fate change.He told them of Dornkirk's search for the perfect child.He told of Dilandau's training and schooling, and the selection of the Dragonslayers that would be his underlings.Sparing no semantics he described Dilandau's relapse after the deaths of his companions--the fit of mad, wordless ranting and nights of agonizing visions.All of it opened before them, frightening and humbling.Merle pulled close to Van as comfort, but even he was deeply disturbed.He couldn't imagine what Allen must have been thinking.

"I don't know exactly what's happened to Celena," Kolaf finished."But after hearing your account, your Majesty, it seems clear that out two 'screens' are merging.The appearance of the Dragonslayer may have dissolved our memory block, which led to this."

Still at the window, Allen folded his hands behind his back."You mentioned to me earlier that the Sorcerers had hoped for this, for them to become one.Why?"

"Because then his potential would be at its utmost.Oh, I mean, hers."He coughed into his hand."Forgive me.Anyway, we'd originally tried to alter a person's fate directly, but it would never hold well enough without a screen.That is, until Dornkirk's machine was finalized.But it was destroyed too soon for any sensible data to be recorded."

Van folded his hands and pressed his knuckles thoughtfully against his mouth."_It's all because of Dornkirk's machine."_Hitomi had said that._So, it really could change fate._He quickly beat down those thoughts before they could open to another subject.

"But Celena, completely merged with Dilandau, would then be connected directly to her Fate Nature," the Sorcerer continued.She would think only of her destiny, and behave accordingly.Which explains her periods of appeared mindlessness.She was functioning on pure instinct."

Van raised his head slowly."There's a part of her that hasn't merged," he said softly.Allen's chin tilted up a bit at the words as well."She still thinks of Jovey--she's concerned about his safety.She wouldn't do that if it was all instinct."

"Unless she considers him essential to her plan."When he noticed that he'd lowered their spirits, he quickly added, "but that may be a good sign.If Jovey's injury was as severe as Allen indicated, leaving him would have been more convenient for her."

The group pondered this for a moment.Then Merle asked, "So, why should Van stay away from her?You said it'd be dangerous."

Kolaf nodded."Yes, very.Remember, we programmed Celena's destiny--she exists only to kill Van--um, your Majesty."

"Van is fine," the king said dismissively.

"Thank you.Anyway, if the two of you are forced together, it will become a fight to the death.Allen has told me that both of you are exceptional fighters.Bloodshed will be inevitable and in that state Celena may become unreachable.If we can get to her before that, it may be possible to help her overcome her fate nature."

Allen asked, "Are you sure we can't simply change her destiny?"

Kolaf sighed sympathetically."I could acquire suitable equipment through Zaibach, if given enough time.But change it to what?"

"It'd be better if we let her create her own destiny," Van added quietly."Not give her a new one."

The knight nodded his silent agreement."In that case, I'm open to your suggestions, Van, Kolaf."

"I can't guarantee anything," Kolaf admitted."I've been able to rehabilitate several of our past subjects, but never a case as delicate and complicated as Dilandau.I do, however, suggest that you get to this Dragonslayer fellow and explain some things to him."

Van lowered his eyes.He felt almost a twinge of guild in thinking of the youth, buried within the knowledge of his past sins."Jovey knows about Celena," he murmured, "and wants nothing to do with her."

"Change his mind," Kolaf insisted."If Celena and Dilandau both trust him, his help with bee valuable.It's the same as when we used Jajuka to stabilize her."

The king winced, and felt Merle's hand close over his in comfort._Another fault of mine.If I'd known only a minute earlier, I would have never killed him._He licked his lips._Even if we're able to help Celena escape her destiny, she'll still hate me._

"Van-sama?" Merle asked, nudging him."Are you all right?"

"Yes.I'm fine, Merle.Just tired."He lifted his head and gazed toward the window.Allen had become no more than a silhouette, outlined by the soft orange of lazy sunset.He looked almost like a statue, staring blindly at a kingdom that wasn't his._I wonder if he'll forgive me.Most of this is my fault, as much as the Sorcerers.She was taken because of me.I scarred Dilandau, killed his comrades and his friend.Coming here started this nightmare._His focus drifted further, to the rim of earth's sphere that was still just barely visible among dots of thing clouds.It looked even farther away than before he'd visited it, less than a day before.It even appeared…sad.Perhaps lonely.He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of his city that were deathly quiet in comparison to Tokyo's raging streets.And when he pictured Hitomi, he could see only her tears.

Hitomi pulled back her hair and secured it with her favorite blue tie.Her shoelaces were next--double knotted, just to be sure.She tested the tightness experimentally, and was pleased by the feel of the fresh bindings.Her money had been well spent.With a soft smile she tossed her bag aside and jogged onto the field.

"Hitomi!You're up after this heat," Yukari declared, a clipboard in one hand and a pencil tucked behind her ear.Around her neck was a red stopwatch--she took her managing position very seriously."How do you feel?"

"Great."

"You're not anxious?Nervous?"

"Nope."Hitomi smiled, though she didn't try to hide a plea--she was tired of people questioning her well being."I've got new shoes, after all."

Yukari caught the hint and laid off."You're the boss."

Hitomi moved to the edge of the track to cheer for her teammates.Once the boys had finished she was up--the 50 meter dash, possibly her best event.She took her place and set into position.Down the line of bodies, her friend Mayumi winked.Hitomi winked back and then focused her sight ahead.

Off the to the side stood the man with the starting gun.He was watching the officials at the other end, waiting for their signal.Hitomi took several deep breaths, letting her mind slip into a calm rhythm.She'd done this a hundred times before.The runners alongside her were fresh--this was the first race for all of them.She could feel their excitement in the air around her, and she borrowed a bit of it for herself.

_Take courage._

On the starter's command bent down, resting her weight equally on her fingertips and forward foot.Her peers did likewise, all focused and waiting, already breathless.A small bit of pride rose in her at her own maturity; she would not be so easily uplifted.Her path stretched before her._Take courage_, she repeated to herself, sneaking a glance at Yukari off to the side.Her friend was smiling excitedly.Further away stood Mariko, chatting to Kenji.They both quickly turned their attention on the impending race.

The gun went off, and Hitomi leapt into motion.Her feet pounded against the track, arms pumping; never losing sight of the finish.The scenery around her melted into a blur.She could no longer see the other contestants but she felt their presence, clawing at her heels.She pushed herself faster.The goal was nearly within her reach, and she flung herself forward that extra distance, as if flying instead of running.

And then she slowed, gasping for breath.Someone steadied her and handed her a cup of water.Hitomi thanked them, glancing back at the other runners who'd also finished.Mayumi grinned breathlessly."Good job, Hitomi."

Hitomi told her the same, and together the moved off the track.They were greeted quickly by Yukari, Mariko, and Kenji, who had much to say about her performance.She'd finished first.She accepted all their praise graciously, and cheered as the second heat began.Then she excused herself to prepare for the next event.

Hours later the meet had ended, and everyone went on their way home.Hitomi snuck away from the commotion, changed quickly, and managed to leave before her friends could catch up.It wasn't that she didn't appreciate their help--she simply didn't want to have to talk about Van, if she could help it.Her thoughts were confused enough already.

It started as s tightness in her chest that wouldn't go away._Stop it_, she commanded fiercely, fighting back the lump in her throat that followed._You can't cry now.Not in the middle of the street, with all these people_.She started across the street, caught up in the flowing crowd.They passed around her without notice or care.

It would have been nice to have Van there.She'd even been ready to invite him, the evening before when he'd announced his departure.Several of her teammates often brought their boy and girlfriends to the competitions to cheer for them.And sometimes, she'd imagine her friends from Gaea on the sidelines, urging her on.

Hitomi's eyes began to water._No, please._She kept walking stubbornly, as if she could force her legs not to tremble by giving them a task._Just wait until I get home, at least._She bit her lip painfully._I'm not going to cry over him._

_"But Hitomi, I love you."_

Hitomi stopped walking as her tears began to fall. She swiped at them in frustration, refusing them, which only made it worse.The crowds continued to press in around her; when she tried to take a deep breath the air tasted bitter and made her cough.She fled to a nearby coffee shop and entered the bathroom in the back.Thankfully, both stalls were empty.She chose on and sat down, trying to wipe her eyes.She couldn't stop crying.Soon she was sobbing, angry with herself for being so weak but also too lonely to care.

_My friends are here,_ Hitomi told herself._My family has been more than understanding.This planet is my home, where I was born and raised.This is where I belong.Gaea is a world of war.It's wild, and medieval, and simple.All I have there are a handful of friends and Van, nothing more. This is where I belong._

She covered her face in her hands and wept.Because she knew the awful truth which rested inside her; without Van, none of that mattered.She would go back to her simple, patterned life.She would go on to college, and become a working woman, and grow old and die.Her days would be as pointless and empty as they had been without him.Without Van, love was nothing more than a charming lie told to children to give them hope, because somehow she knew she would never find it again.

Hitomi didn't arrive home until late.Only her father was still awake, sitting in the living room with a new book--he adored reading, so finding him like this was in no way unique.He glanced up as she entered on leaded feet."Welcome home."

"Hello."She stepped out of her shoes and shuffled inside."I'm going to bed."

"Of course.It must have been a tough meet."

Hitomi stopped walking.She quickly turned her head away to avoid him seeing her red and swollen eyes."Yeah," she replied."But we won."

"Congratulations."

_No, not now, again._She covered her mouth even as she felt her tears resurfacing.Her father's calm, understanding demeanor was destroying her.He sounded as if he already knew where she'd been the past hour.

"Hitomi, come over here," he coaxed gently.

Hitomi dropped her things and joined her father on the living room sofa.He welcomed her under his arm.She cried against him quietly, and he held her without questions.He didn't even have to speak.She even got the impression that he was smiling faintly, which she found oddly comforting.Once she'd finished he helped her up to her room and left while she changed, returning with her things.He placed them aside to be dealt with later."Go to sleep now," he told her."We'll excuse you from school tomorrow, if you want."

Her father was always trying to do that for her, though her mother greatly disapproved.She shook he head."Thanks Dad, but I should go.I've worried Yukari and Mariko enough as it is."

"They both called while you were gone," he remarked."But it's pretty late now.You can see them tomorrow."He made sure she was tucked in before kissing her forehead."So sleep."

Hitomi nodded weakly, as she was already exhausted."Thank you."He smiled--just a bit, as he always did--and quietly left.

Hitomi pulled the blankets closer to her._Does everyone really understand me that well?_ she wondered gloomily._Is it so obvious, wherever I go, that I'm in pain?_She closed her eyes tightly and sighed._Damn you, Van, for making me so weak._

Her mind flared suddenly with flashes of bright light.Hitomi gasped and bolted upright.Her body felt suddenly warm, as if surrounded by fire, and her gaze swam._No--no, what's happening?It couldn't be--_

Hitomi's gaze focused abruptly, but it was not her room that she saw: she was outside, standing among Tokyo's busy streets.The crowds moved past her unknowingly._It's…a vision_, she realized with a start._But I haven't had any since I came back from Gaea.What's going on?_

She closed her eyes, trying to force the scenery away._No, I don't want to see.I don't want to know the future.I've had enough._

And then the world grew cold and silent around her.Cautiously, with the morbid curiosity of a man who slows his car to view a traffic accident, she opened her eyes.She didn't want to see, but she knew that had to--she couldn't help it.What she saw was millions of drifting white feathers, floating like snow down to earth.And when she lifted her gaze to the sky she viewed their source: Van, suspended high above her head, his wings spread fully and his gaze soft.He reached his hand out to her, and his lips curled in a smile.

_-Hitomi-_

The beautiful white wings twisted, stretched, and then silently fell away from the body they had once been routed to.The wind separated them from their master and plucked the feathers out, one by one, until they had become part of the blurred white storm descending on Tokyo's crowded and oblivious streets.Hitomi could only watch, horror stricken, as Van's body slipped from the sky, on his face still the same peaceful smile.

"Van!"With a start Hitomi awoke from the vision, her heart fluttering wildly against her ribs._It's over,_ she told herself, forcing her breath into a more reasonable pace._It's over.Calm down._

_ _

### But Van--

She shook her head fiercely._No, it wasn't a vision.It couldn't have been.I gave that up a long time ago._She licked her lips and blacked the images from her mind._No.No, I won't let it be a vision.Van is fine.He'll be fine.I'm just worrying too much.I'm too tired._

Hitomi lay back down, determined to ignore the premonition.However, try as she might, she couldn't erase the burning memory of Van's smile.


	4. Default Chapter Title

# Worlds of Blue and White

## Part Two: With Hands Clasped

Chapter 10:Digging Deeper

Another long day had come to a close.Jovey placed what remained of his evening meal onto the bedside table for attendant, who swiftly carted it away.The older woman had ceased attempting to communicate with him.Not that he'd have anything to say if she did speak his language.He preferred peace.

For the past several days in the hospital Jovey had spent his time mostly reflecting; there was little else to do, as he'd spent some time strapped down.When eh realized that the doctors were doing this for their safety and his own, he stopped fighting and was released.He had recently been left pretty much alone.Meals were brought three times a day, and the lights turned out at night--those were his only human contacts.Except when Van had come.

_Tomorrow is the day,_ he thought, repeating his musings from all that day._Van will come back to fight Celena.But Celena will try to kill him.Unless he learns from the Sorcerer how to cue her once and for all, she won't stop fighting._

_Why do I care?_

Jovey sighed.When he closed his eyes he pictured Celena, with her bright eyes and curios inquiries.She had seemed like so pure and innocent a soul, incapable of the acts committed by her alter ego.He had almost felt guilty when she came to him in the forest looking for salvation, and he gave her pain.He'd felt sorry for that delicate personality created to mask his master's true destiny.

Now, the situation had reversed.It was not Celena that played the mask, but Dilandau Albatou.Thinking himself in the right, Jovey had brought torment to a beautiful, spirited young woman.And because of him they'd all been brought to this foul-smelling planet of nonsense-speaking, flat-faced people.Someone would die.Both sides were counting on his loyalty; perhaps foolishly, he believed that his decision mattered.Though he'd always told himself vengeance against Van was his last remaining ambition, this was not what he'd anticipated.But he could never betray his master, no matter what the form.

_I wonder what the others would have done in this situation,_ Jovey thought idly, trying to picture his old comrades.Their faces were difficult to recall clearly._They always believed that protecting Dilandau was out destiny._He frowned._But…if the Sorcerers could alter Celena that much, could they have done the same to the Dragonslayers?Maybe we were also…._

He shook his head fiercely._No, I can't think like that now.We weren't a lie.And…Dilandau wasn't, not really.Or…_.

Jovey rubbed his eyes and growled in frustration; second guessing himself would lead to nowhere.He could not assume anything, and he couldn't lose trust in himself.Dilandau had been created--he'd accepted that.But how much of Celena had been used in that mold wasn't certain yet.All he knew for sure was that, for whatever reason, she still believed in him.And for that, he would never betray her.

I can't let Van fight her.It's too dangerous.Because if anything happens to her, I'll never know the truth.

Jovey wiggled the fingers on his left hand--thanks to the advanced technology of this world and his own substantial healing abilities, he'd gained back most of their function.Though their movements were sluggish, if he was careful there shouldn't be a problem.The rest of his body was still weary, but more than ever he felt the need to escape his white-walled prison.He needed to feel the sun.

Jovey waited quietly under the guise of sleep for nearly three hours.Once he was sure that the white attendants had retired for the night he set upon tampering with the machines connected to his body.Having already learned that removing the sensors created quite some noise, he first deactivated their units.As an engineer and a mechanic, it was a simple task.Taking the needle from his arm required a bit more courage.He bandaged the small incision as best he could, using a strip of fabric from his flimsy clothing.

Jovey slipped soundlessly out of bed; most likely someone would soon notice that his machines had been disabled.It would be safest to escape through the window, as Celena had done earlier.Though he was concerned about gathering too much attention, if he was caught inside he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight.The sooner he joined a crowd, the better off his chances were of escaping.

_But then, I'll have to find some new clothing, and shelter for the night._He opened the window just enough to crawl through onto the ladder outside.Slowly, he made his way down toward the street, favoring his left hand.The air was cold against his bare legs and made him shiver._I wonder if anyone's seen?_Thankfully, he'd exited the building facing a darkened building, and few people were on the streets to notice._Only a few stories.About three melefs tall._With a deep breath he continued down, praying all along that he would find Celena before Van did.

Hitomi was just about to leave the house the next morning when her mother stopped her."Hitomi, we need to talk," she said, drawing he aside."I've already excused you from school, and it's important."

"Mom, you didn't have to do that," Hitomi replied quickly."I'm fine, really I am.And I already told Dad that I didn't want--"

"I spoke to your father.He said you were crying last night."

_No, I don't want to talk about this.I just want to go to school and see my friends and forget it all._She stepped away, and hoped that her mother wouldn't press the issue."I'm all right now.I was just…lonely, I guess, and scared.But that's over.Now, I--"

Hitomi's mother stepped forward and took her shoulders.The girl was momentarily taken aback--her mother's face was etched with grave sincerity, a look she hadn't seen before."It's not over.Hitomi, there's something I should have told you.It has to be now, because soon it'll be too late, and we'll both regret it."

She stared at her mother in wonder."Mom…."

Come with me, Dear.You have to see this."

Kanzaki Sachiko led her daughter upstairs, to her room, and indicated that she sit on the bed.She did, feeling a bit mystified by her mother's odd behavior.While she waited, the woman removed what looked like a leather bound journal from her desk drawer--the only drawer that had a lock."This is your grandmother's diary," she explained, holding the ancient book delicately."She wanted you to have it, but not until you were old enough to understand."

Hitomi accepted the diary reverently she.She remembered her grandmother only vaguely, as she had died long ago.She'd been a quiet, kind woman with gentle hands and a warm smile.Somehow, though, she'd always seemed a little sad.Her husband had died earlier in her life, and so she lived alone in her small country house.Hitomi's family moved to the city soon after she'd died.

Hitomi flipped idly through the pages, feeling pangs of nostalgia upon seeing her grandmother's careful handwriting."I don't understand," she admitted."Why are you giving this to me now?"

"Because it's important."Sachiko sat beside her daughter, and her tone dropped."I know Van will be back," she said, causing Hitomi to start."You'll have to make a choice."

"Oh, stop it," Hitomi said with false cheerfulness."You know me, Mom.I'm not going anywhere."

But her mother only continued to gaze at her knowingly."I love you, Hitomi.But I've felt for a long time that you're out of place here.You have our family and friends, but it's not enough.You're missing something."

"Mom, what are you saying?"Hitomi shifted uncomfortably.Her stomach felt suddenly shallow.

"Whatever you decide," Sachiko continued, clasping her hand, "your father and I have agreed to support you.We want you to be happy in a place you call home, with people you love.And if here is not that place, you still have all our blessings."

Hitomi stood up, shocked and almost frightened by her parent's words.She couldn't' believe what she was hearing, even as her heart and brain conflicted for control of her reaction to it."Are you saying I should go back to Gaea?" she demanded."Abandon all of you?"

"No.I'm saying you should follow your heart."She smiled, just a bit, in a rueful way."You have the choice I didn't have, Hitomi.All I can tell you is that if you don't read that book, you'll regret it, as I did."

_How can this book be that important?_Hitomi stared down at the diary momentarily.Her insides churned--she wanted to read it.Something inside it was calling to her, to a part of herself that lay sleeping.Her fingers trembled on the cover.

"I'm going now," Hitomi heard herself say.She pressed the diary to her chest."I have to go to school--Yukari and Mariko will be worried if I don't.But I will read it," she added.

Her mother nodded."Go on, Dear."

Hitomi took a step backward, then turned and quickly exited the room.

_What's going on?First that vision, and now Mom…Mom wasn't supposed to say that._Hitomi slipped the diary into her bag and hurried outside.Quickly she apologized for being late to Mariko, and they began their daily race._She was practically telling me to go with Van.But how can I?Even if I'll regret it…she's not supposed to side with him!_

The school was buzzing that morning with the news of the track team's victory.Several students even congratulated Hitomi specifically on her performance.She accepted their praises graciously, and then insisted it was a team effort.They laughed at her modestly.Through it all Mariko and Yukari stayed close, never questioning but always watching.She did her best to ignore their inquiring stares--she was tired of telling people she was all right.

At lunchtime Hitomi escaped to the school roof to sit alone.She sighed deeply.The school felt so crowded to her now--so many pressing around, asking her about her well being or gossiping about her new boyfriend.She was tired of it all, and she missed Van.

Whenever I'm with him, I feel strong.He'll come back soon; I'll have to give him an answer.

Hitomi stared down at the item she'd brought with her: her grandmother's diary."I wonder if she talks about Allen's father," she mused aloud, tracing the bindings with her fingertips."Is that what Mom meant?Did grandmother leave him behind, and regret it?"

She opened to the first page and began to read.It sounded like the writing of a young girl--much younger than Hitomi was now.Reading the words brought tears to her eyes for a strange reason.She wiped them away quickly and read on.

It began as any diary would; describing her home in the country, her family, her friends, and simple lifestyle.A blissful, careless childhood.Hitomi skipped a few things, eager to find whatever it as her mother had meant.Finally she came across the entry: her grandmother's visit to Gaea.

_When I looked about, I was in a strange, barren place,_the diary read.And a man was there that I had never seen.He was much older than me, but very kind and lonely.He had been searching for something for a long time.We talked for several hours.He told me his name was Leon Schezar.

Hitomi paused, closing her eyes briefly.She remembered when Dryden shared this tale aboard the _Crusade_, and how much pain it had brought Allen to hear it.She almost felt guilty that it had been a member of her family to destroy the Schezar household.Even if father and son had come to terms, such bitter and sorrowful memories were best left buried.She sighed and continued reading.

He told me about his family, and country, which he'd left behind.I realized that I understood his restlessness.I, too, have sought a new world, one within myself to escape this monotonous life.Even if we separated, I feel now that our meeting was destined.Somehow we passed space and time to be together for those short moments.And just by meeting him, I feel stronger on the inside.

As soon as I returned home I asked my parents about what had happened, and showed them the pendant Leon gave me.They looked frightened, but also happy.They told me it was destiny that brought me to that place--Gaea.Our family has always been guided by destiny, even which we make ourselves.

As a child my parents always told me to believe in myself, and to pray for good things to happen.But now I know the truth about our family--our wishes are our power.It was my wish and hope that brought me to Gaea, to gain that strange, precious strength.Because our ancestors did the same, when they created Gaea.It's a world made for us; for my, my parents, and someday, for my children.

Hitomi dropped the diary; her hands had begun to shake, and could no longer hold it.It fell shut with a soft thud.She stared at it in shocked silence for some time, trying not to believe or even comprehend what her grandmother's words indicated.

"Kanzaki Hitomi."

She jerked her head up.Standing several feet away was a boy wearing their black school uniform.After a moment his identity became clear to her, and she leapt to her feet."Jovey?What are you doing here?How did you get these clothes?"

"I followed you," Jovey replied simply.He looked pale against the black, and his stance did not look entirely stable."The clothes I stole from a locker room."He rotated his shoulders uncomfortably in the stifling fabric."Has Van come back yet?"

Hitomi gulped."No, I don't think so.What are you doing here?I thought you'd be with Celena."

"I've been looking for her."He glanced down at the fallen diary."What were you reading?"

_Why won't he answer me?_She picked up the book and held it to her suddenly, as if its secrets were plainly visible on the cover."It's nothing," she told him."Now what's going on?You shouldn't be here."

Jovey nodded vaguely.He was watching her with a strange expression; a mixture of anxiety and curiosity."I was looking for Celena, but then I saw you.I was wondering…if you could help me understand something."He licked his lips--she wondered what was making him so nervous."You haven't talked to the Sorcerer, have you?About Dilandau-sama--or Celena?"

"No, I haven't."Hitomi frowned as his face fell._He's really concerned.He looks…lost.Like me._She felt foolish then for believing him a threat.He was just looking for answers, and someone to depend on.With a sigh she at down once more."I'm sorry, Jovey, that I can't help.I don't know what's going on, either."

Jovey sat down heavily beside her.He looked exhausted."I've always been chasing her," he murmured distantly."Even when she was _him_."

"You must have been very loyal to Dilandau.Did you ever suspect…?"

"That he was a girl?God no."He smiled humorlessly."It never came up."

Hitomi smiled a bit herself. "I suppose not."

They sat momentarily in silence, lost in private thoughts."You're on our side, are you?" Hitomi asked finally."You'll help us get Celena back?"

"I'm not on your side," Jovey answered immediately, staring straight ahead."Because of what Van said.He said he doesn't think she can be saved.And if that's true, he'll kill her."

She stared at him in disbelief."That's not right.He went back to find a way to help her."

"I believed him when he said he'd kill her."

Hitomi shook her head, but stopped when he turned to stare at her.His eyes were intense in the knowledge they held, like something she'd seen once in Van's eyes."I realized something last night," he said quietly, as if he were sharing with her something precious."All along, we--the Dragonslayers--protected Dilandau-sama.There were a few that devoted themselves only to that; one once told us that there was something in him that needed us.The part of Dilandau-sama's personality that he could never reveal.We believed in that secret part of him that worked so hard to defend his us.Dilandau-sama cared for us.

"That part of him was really Celena.The person Dilandau-sama wanted to be."Jovey raised his gaze once more to the afternoon blue."All along, it was Celena we all wanted to save, even without realizing.That's why I'll never betray her.Even if it means fighting Van, I'll defend her."

Hitomi glanced away.Despite his passionate speech, she merely felt even more distraught."You're lucky," she murmured."You have something you believe in that much."

Jovey frowned thoughtfully."What do you mean?"

"You can believe in something strongly.And in someone."She stared down at the diary in her hands, filled with her grandmother's memories and reflections."My grandmother didn't talk much, but she always sounded very sure of herself.Like…her life was her own."

"And you don't feel that way," he surmised.

"Not at all."Hitomi pulled her knees in close and wrapped her arms around them."Van didn't know me before Gaea.I had a lot of friends then, but none of them felt…close.I didn't realize until after I came back how few of them really cared about me.Yukari was only really close friend.And I still don't know what to do with my life."

Jovey was watching her patiently, waiting for her to go on.She felt suddenly an overwhelming urge to trust him, because he understood her somehow, and she desperately needed support of some kind."You have Van," he prodded softly.

His simple words were enough."But I _don't_ have Van," Hitomi blurted out."He's on Gaea, and I'm here.I didn't even believe strongly enough back then, the most important time of my life.I left without regrets.And now…."She sighed deeply and leaned her back against the chain fencing."If Grandma's right…I should have stayed there."

"What do you mean?What about her?"

She opened the diary and found the right spot, then realized that he wouldn't be able to read it."She talks about our ancestors," she explained, "And the power we have to make wishes come true. The power…I used it to go to Gaea, and then come back.But that power belongs to only one group of people."

Jovey recoiled slightly."Are you saying you're really--"

"Of course not!That's ridiculous."

He frowned, not looking as agreeable as she'd hoped he would."That would make sense, actually," he mused."Celena did mention she came for more than one."

Hitomi shook her head in fierce denial."No, stop it.How could I?There hasn't been any on Earth for over a thousand years.Besides--I would have figured something like that out by now."

Jovey didn't appear convinced, but decided to let the subject drop."In any case, I need to find Celena.She wasn't at the Alseides.Van should be back soon, and I have to get to her first."

Hitomi nodded vaguely._Jovey's probably the best thing for her right now.Jovey, and Allen.Fighting Van will only make matters worse._"Do you have any idea where else she could have gone?What she might want or need to do?"

"I found the Alseides late last night.If she wasn't there…."He paused."She was probably looking for or track you."

The possibility that Celena might have been spying on her gave her a momentary chill."Wait--tracking me?"

"Of course.You're her bait for Van, after all."

Hitomi gulped, feeling suddenly cold and very vulnerable."She could be watching us right now, then," she murmured, glancing about in sudden suspicion."If you found me, I'm sure she'd have even less trouble."

Jovey stared at her, and his eyes grew wide."You're right."Fortunately he was far less conspicuous in making a visual sweep of their surroundings."But I don't think she's heard us.At least, I hope not."

_There's nowhere to hide up here,_ she reasoned._If she were that close, we'd see her.She could be anywhere around the school, waiting.Or not at all_.

This might be good for us," she murmured."If she's really tracking me, then I can lead her."

"You mean, set up a trap?" Jovey asked doubtfully.

"Not exactly."She glanced about, and set her sights on a tall building visible above all the others."Do you see that building to the…east?The really tall one, with the big glass doors."

He nodded."It's pretty public though, isn't it?"

"It's the National Library.The top several floors are records storage.*Mariko's mom works there; they're almost always empty.Besides, I go to the library a lot, so it won't seem suspicious."

"You _want_ Celena to follow you in?" Jovey demanded."What if she just waits for you outside?I don' think she'd risk attack you outright."

Hitomi smiled grimly."That's right. Unless Van and I were both there, and she had you backing her up."She continued before he could protest."Just listen.If she thought that, she'd come, wouldn't she?"

"Probably."He was watching her warily."But wouldn't bringing them together start the fight we're trying to avoid?"

"Yes.But I didn't say Van would actually be there."

Jovey regarded her with confusion for a moment before catching on."You want to trick her into meeting with just the three of us?Why?Do you think you can do something?"

_I have to._Briefly she remembered her vision from the day before._I can't let Van get involved.I need to believe in myself._"I think I can help, if you'll help, too.Together maybe we can convince her to go home, and see Allen."Hitomi licked her lips."Besides, if this is in any way my fault, I have to make up for it.And I can't let Van get involved, either.I don't want him to get hurt because of me."_I've caused him so much pain in the past._"You understand, don't you?"

A faint smile touched him. "Yes, I do.I'll keep trying to find Celena.When will we meet you in the library?"

"Thank you.We'll meet at six on the seventh floor."She took her watch off and gave it to him."When the two hands form a straight line from top to bottom, it'll be time.In the evening."

Jovey looked the device over critically, then slipped it into his pocket."Okay.At six, just the three of us.If I don't find her, I'll just come by myself."

"Good."Hitomi sighed, releasing some tension.She realized suddenly that classes would begin soon."I have to go back," she told him, scooping up the diary as she climbed to her feet."Good luck, Jovey."

"You too."He stood, and nodded appreciatively."I'll see you in a few hours."

"See you later."Hitomi left the roof with the book pressed against her chest._I don't have time to worry about myself,_ she thought deftly._Or visions that aren't real.I have to prepare.And somehow, I'll have to keep it a secret from Van._

Jovey waited several minutes before descending from the roof as well._Celena's been on this planet for several days,_ he reasoned._I'm sure she's found Hitomi by now.If Hitomi comes here everyday, she'd probably just wait outside._Jovey stepped out onto the pavement and glanced about._She's got to be here.And if she is, chances are she knows I'm here, too._

Jovey started away from the school, all along keeping a constant vigil of his surroundings.He didn't have far to go.As soon as he'd gone a few feet he caught sight of a uniformed figure sitting on a sidewalk bench.He sighed in relief.It was Celena, one slim leg crossed over the other, patiently waiting; for him, as was apparent when she signaled him over.Her eyes were calm but very serious."Jovey."

"Celena."He seated himself beside her, hoi g dearly that she hadn't heard their plan.His mind buzzed, coming up with possibilities."I knew if I found Hitomi, I'd find you."

She nodded slowly, and faintly smiled, to his relief."I'm glad to see you up," she said."I thought it'd take longer, but you look all right.How is your arm?"

"Not completely healed, but better.I see you stole yourself a uniform."_Either she doesn't suspect, or she's playing me, too._Looking at her, though, she seemed oblivious to his plans.

"You too."Celena glanced away."By the way, what did you talk about up there?"

His heart jumped, then settled once more.There was only curiosity in her tone.He thought briefly that she should have been suspicious, but then, she hadn't doubted him so far.She even seemed to be depending on him.He decided to assume all was well."

"Actually, Van is coming back today," Jovey set their plot into motion."Hitomi and I have arranged a meeting--just the four of us, to end this.It's not for several hours, though, so we have time to prepare."

Celena hummed thoughtfully."Where?"

"Inside a building."She frowned, and he hastily explained."It'll be empty, and we'll be left alone.If you fight in the open, their soldiers might interfere."

"And we can't go to the Alseides, because Van has the energists," she added."I won't risk him using it against me."She smiled at him."Good, Jovey.That'll be good.I'm glad you're here.Now that you're better, you won't leave again."

Jovey frowned, as her voice had changed somehow when she said that."It hasn't been too hard on you, has it?" he asked carefully."Being in this city alone."

Celena flinched.She wrapped her arms around her middle as if cold."No.No, it wasn't bad.Just don't leave me alone anymore."

"Celena…."_God, what did they do to her?Will she ever be all right again?_He touched her shoulder, and suddenly she edged closer, leaning against him.Her body felt thin and fragile, like a child's."I won't go anywhere," he told her softly."I promise."

*no, I'm not talking about the Important Documents Reference Room ^o^

# Worlds of Blue and White

## Part Two: With Hands Clasped

Chapter 11:

The rest of the day passed as a restless blur for Hitomi.She fidgeted through her classes impatiently.The lectures meshed into one long string of incomprehensible monotone, and she soon lost track of what subject was being taught, let along what was being said.Once Van tried to contact her with concern, and she hastily assured him of her well-being.

_-I'll be there soon-_ he replied.

This did not help matters._I've been so concerned with Celena that I haven't considered my other problems,_ she thought, cringing._Grandmother's diary, my vision, Van's coming back--he'll be upset when he finds out what I'm doing.And then he'll go home._She bit her lip until it bled._I want to go back with him--I do, because I love him.But…but how can I?Isn't this where I belong?Or was Mom right?Could I call Gaea home?_

After school had--thankfully--ended, Hitomi quickly sought her friend Mariko."I need a favor," she began immediately."From your mom."

"My mom?" she echoed curiously."What for?"

"I need to get some information from the--"The moment she began to say the words, she knew she couldn't lie to her friend."No--no, I'm sorry, Mariko.I just need to get into the information records at the national library for a while."

Mariko stared at her blankly. "This doesn't have to do with Van, does it?" she asked.

"Sort of.It's hard to explain, but please just trust me."Hitomi licked her lips; she knew it was too much to ask, but she had to."Please, Mariko."

"Hitomi, I…."She sighed, and shook her head."I'm not going to be able to bail you out forever, but okay.I'll ask my mom to open it for you.I suppose you want it to be private."

"If you can," she affirmed anxiously.

Mariko didn't look happy, but she relented."Okay.Because I trust you."She stared her friend directly in the eye. "But whatever you do up there, if you get caught it's my mom's job.So don't get caught."

Hitomi suddenly realized that her friend was assuming something untrue."It's not what you think," she said, blushing."I need to talk to someone on neutral turf, that's all."

"Yeah, okay."Still Mariko looked wary."What time?"

"Six."_Mariko, I'm so sorry to make you not believe me._"Thank you so much.It's important."

She smiled grimly."I know, I know.I'll tell our cram school teacher you're not coming tonight.Let's just go home."

They had just about reached Hitomi's house when they spotted the light pillar, emanating from a spot off in the forest._At least he didn't try to land at the Alseides,_ Hitomi thought with a bit of relief, noting the position._Or my house.People are starting to get suspicious enough already._She and Mariko continued on, and then said their goodbyes at Hitomi's door.

The first thing Hitomi did was go to her room and close the door behind her.She didn't want to face her mother, who had been acting so strange of late, or her father, and need to explain her fit the night before.Not wanting to see Tatsumi was a given.So she waited, playing over what she would tell Van over and over in her mind.She was also doing her best to ignore her grandmother's diary.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang, and Hitomi's heart vaulted into her chest.Instantly she was on her feet and racing to the door.Unfortunately, Tatsumi beat her to it.He opened the door with a yawn, then lurched back in surprise."Hey, who's the freak?"

Hitomi shoved him aside to face their guests, and again nearly fainted.Van stood in the door, smiling grimly and dressed in the clothes Hitomi had bought him.And beside him, clad in a white shirt and black trousers with a long travel-bag slung over his shoulder, stood Allen.

Her breath caught in her throat.He looked just like he had three years ago, and with that image several memories raised to her mind.His slender, handsome face, his beautiful blond hair--even his smell, which she had always loved, remained unchanged.When their eyes met he smiled, and she flung her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug.Allen stumbled a bit at the unexpected greeting.

"It's so good to see you," Hitomi said as she stepped back.Her eyes began to water._I didn't realize that I missed him so much.And Merle, and Millerna-san, and Dryden-san._Her emotions rose up inside of her, and she had to beat them down least she lose her composure."You haven't changed a bit," she prattled on, hoping he wouldn't notice."But I'm glad you changed your clothes--your uniform would have attracted a lot of attention." She stepped aside and gestured for them to come inside.

"You have an amazing city," Allen said.He gazed about the living room of the house, smiling in approval."And a charming house."

His compliment made her blush."It's not that great.Oh, and this is my brother."She grabbed Tatsumi and pulled him forward, much to his dismay."His name's Tatsumi."

"Well met."

Tatsumi made a face at the knight, then stomped off, muttering something about his "crazy sister" and her "goddamned freak show."She shot a glare at his back, and apologized for his behavior. 

"It's fine," Allen assured, appreciative of the boy's spirit."He'll be a fine man.Besides, we're the intruders, after all."He took a seat on the sofa."You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not."Hitomi smiled wistfully--as if somehow, having Allen here calmed her.Despite his looks he didn't appear the least bit out of place in her living room.She glanced at Van, remembering similar feelings from when he'd first arrived.She paused when their gazes connected; he'd been watching her, his eyes dark and serious.But for all his intensity, there still lay a gleam of insecurity.The question she'd asked herself for the past three days lay unspoken on his lips.She wanted to ignore it, to pretend she didn't have a choice to make, but the weight pressed upon her was simply too much.She was only able to greet Van briefly before returning her attention to Allen.

That hurt him.Van looked as if he'd already received Hitomi's response, and his eyes grew distant.He seated himself in a nearby chair and remained silent.

_Oh god, Van, I'm sorry.I never wanted to hurt you._Still Hitomi did her best to keep herself from looking to him.She continued to chat with Allen a bit, explaining sections of the city that he hadn't understood.Their conversation turned serious far too soon."Van and I spoke to the Sorcerer Kolaf Driffith.It seems that our best hope for saving Celena is to get her back home as soon a possible, and to keep her away from Van."

Hitomi nodded, trying not to let her anxiety show._If Celena sees me entering with Allen-san, she'll know something's up for sure.I can't risk her not coming tonight, and finding Van.Allen-san, I'm sorry._"You're right.We don't want to start a fight."

"Which means we don't want you there, either," Van added."I'm gong to lead Allen to the Alseides and Celena, and let him handle her.You'll stay here."

She nodded again, but in doing so she realized the truth behind his words._Van thinks they'll all be together, and he'll take them home,_ logic told her._He's going back to Gaea.He's assuming you won't come with him._

_But I already decided, didn't I?This is my home._She raised her head, and caught her father watching them from the kitchen.He was smiling in a rueful, farewell kind of way._Isn't it?_

"Hitomi?"Allen's voice brought her back into focus.

"Yes.I mean…."_Don't sound so agreeable.That's not like you._"I've got school.You'll…take care of Celena, won't you?"

"Of course."The knight seemed a bit perplexed, but relieved by her immediate acceptance."Don't worry, Hitomi.Everything is going to be fine."

"I know."Hitomi glanced at Van to see his reaction.He looked unsettled, as if playing her words through his head once more._He's not buying it,_ she thought, fidgeting._He knows I'm lying.He knows what I'm up to.He must know._

"Good," the king said, standing once more."I was afraid you'd be a little more resistant, but I'm glad you agree.You've grown up a bit."

She couldn't help a retort at that comment."Oh, so I wasn't grown up before?"

"I didn't mean that."

Hitomi made a face--his tone was almost callous._What's wrong with him?_She felt a suddenly, unreasonable flash of anger, that he would treat her this way.He should have seen that she was upset, and distraught, and no happier with her options than she was.Did he really expect her to jump up, and demand that he take her to Gaea so they could live happily ever after?Life didn't work that way.He was asking her to give up on her world: family, friends, home, career.She couldn't make that decision, and the fact that that bothered him merely angered her.

Allen watched the pair, wisely silent.After a moment he looked as though he might interrupt, but Hitomi beat him to it."I suppose you should go."

Something in Van's face twitched."Fine," he replied in a clipped manner."Then, we'll be going."

"Fine."Hitomi stood and extended her hand, which he regarded almost warily.Her temper flared."We might as well say goodbye," she nearly snapped."Since you're going back to Gaea."

The king recoiled, caught off guard by her sudden harshness.He stared at her as if realizing for the first time what was happening."Hitomi…."

She shook her head deftly."Don't, Van.You know I can't."Her voice trembled, and she struggled to keep herself together."You belong there.You need to go."

"You're not coming with me," he stated flatly.The corners of his eyes had begun to narrow in a pained expression.He was battling to keep his manner composed: she could tell.Already her anger was failing--she didn't want either of them to suffer.It wasn't fair.

"Van, I can't."Hitomi wanted to turn away so that she would not have to face him, but her body wouldn't move."That's not how it works, and you know that.So please, just go."

Van stared at her for a long time, as if memorizing every slight aspect of her face.But it was a hollow look, as if he viewed only a photograph, and she had vanished long before now.Already eternity separated them.He nodded, once, without a word.And then he did something she hadn't expected: he smiled.She knew that smile.He had given here the same smile three years ago at her departure.At that time it had given her hope and courage; this time, it paralyzed her.It was a peaceful smile.And before she could react to it he'd already started for the door.The sight of his turned back caused her to start.The words welled up inside her. "Van, I lo--"

"Don't."The king glanced over his shoulder, offering the same face, those same deep eyes."This time, I think we'd both better try to forget."

"Van…."Hitomi bit her lip as her eyes began to water._Can I?_She gulped._Can I…forget?_

­_-Hitomi-_

Van nodded slightly, as if having understood her perfectly.Then he glanced at Allen significantly, and started to leave once more. The knight frowned, casting hesitant looks between the two of them.He sighed, and approached Hitomi."It was good to see you again," he murmured, smiling fondly.There were hundreds of things he could have said to her, wanted to share, but there was no time."You'll be all right, won't you?"

"I…."She swallowed back any more pain."Yes.Go on--Celena needs you."_Forgive me._

Allen touched her shoulder briefly, then stepped back and bowed precisely."Thank you, for having me as a guest, even for so short a time."

"Um…of course."Hitomi looked to see Van's face, but by then he'd already exited.She could feel her insides twisting painfully, but she beat them down in determination."Goodbye, Allen-san.Tell him…I'm sorry."

He nodded wisely."He already knows, but I will.Take care."Quietly, he departed.

Hitomi sunk slowly into the sofa cushions.She pressed her hand to her chest, as if its placement would keep her heart from fluttering away._Calm down.Calm down.As soon as they realize what's happened, your time is up.You have to get to Celena first._She stood and ran to the window, watching as both figures disappeared into the waves of people.As soon as they'd fallen from view, she slipped outside and started toward the National Library at a run._Even if they turn around as soon as they get to the Alseides, I should get some time.Enough to help her, somehow._

Celena kept her hand wound tightly around Jovey's as they moved along the crowded streets.After the almost full week she'd spent in this odorous, confined city, she was beginning to get her bearings: west of them was Hitomi's school, and somewhere further northwest of that, her home.They were moving farther away from the Alseides, and the hospital._The building we're going to looks public,_ she mused, frowning._Will we really be alone?I trust Jovey--not them.I don't want to have to kill someone who interferes._

Celena's time in the city had been rough at first: she was alone, in a strange place with different vehicles, food, air, and people.Alone.She had no money and no one to speak to.She'd spent her days wandering the streets. And her nights in the Alseides.The sickness often came upon her.Finding Hitomi was pure luck: she'd spotted a young girl with the same odd clothing, and followed her to her school.After that, finding her target was simple.Ever since then, she'd followed her.

Until meeting Jovey.They'd left the school together and stayed with the Alseides all afternoon, eating the food Celena's stored and resting, mostly.But just before they left, Jovey had faced her seriously.

_"Celena…is there no other way?Must you fight?"_

And she'd answered without thought._"Yes.And you'll fight with me.It's our destiny."_

_ _

_Which is all that matters._

The building that would be their battleground rose above them.Celena paused at the entrance, wondering what possible function so large a structure could serve.She shifted the stolen duffle bag on her shoulder--which concealed her sword--and entered, Jovey following.As she expected, dozens of people drifted aimlessly among short metal tables and long shelves of books._So…it's some kind of scholar's storage, or a records vault._Celena hmmphed in approval and entered the nearby elevator.After several trials in such machines, she'd learned to identify the number markings: she selected the top floor, the seventh."They'll be there, won't they?" she murmured to herself."We'll end this."

Jovey glanced at her, but said nothing.A short pause later they'd reached the correct floor.Celena opened her duffle bag and removed her sword, clipping the sheath to her belt.As the door slid open a chill ran down her spine and through her limbs._Finally.Finally._With a deep breath, she stepped over the threshold.

# Worlds of Blue and White

## Part Two: With Hands Clasped

Chapter 12:The Day An Angel Falls

Celena stepped out of the elevator and glanced about.Their battleground was far more cluttered than she'd anticipated.The lighting was poor: only a few bare bulbs hung from the ceiling, making the line of small square windows the best source of illumination.Shelving units stocked with boxes of dusty texts dominated the tiled landscape, like temple guardians.Celena strode with slow, careful steps through the narrow passage.Her senses reached out ahead of her, searching for some indication of her prey.She heard only Jovey's soft breath behind her and one other: not Van.She could tell by the smell.

Celena reached the wall and turned, finally spotting Kanzaki Hitomi.The girl was seated at a small round table, clad in he school uniform.She was alone.Celena kept waiting, expecting to detect any other presence._Van's not here.Where is he?_

"I'm glad you came," Hitomi said.Her tone was a mixture of easily read signals: determination, hope, uncertainty.

"Where's Van?" Celena demanded, placing a hand on her sword hilt."Where's he hiding?"

"He's not hiding," the girl replied calmly."He's not coming.We wanted to talk to you alone."

She glared at her sharply--what did she mean?She sought an explanation from Jovey, and was startled to see that his expression matched that of their enemy."What's this all about?Why isn't Van coming?"

Jovey licked his lips and spoke."He's doesn't know we're here.We want you to listen to us, Celena.We want to help you."

_Yes, that's right.Jovey will always help me.I'm not alone if he's here._Celena straightened."I want him to be here when I kill her."Hitomi flinched at the words."I want him to watch her die, right before his eyes.I want him to be helpless."

"Just like you were," Hitomi murmured.

"Shut up!You don't know anything!"Celena pulled her sword from it sheath."You're both going to die.Do you understand that, Kanzaki Hitomi?I'll rid the world of you damn monsters--both our worlds!"

_ _

_Can I forget?_

_ _

_-Hitomi-_

Hitomi shook her head, trying to clear the sudden invasion of the vision on her thoughts._Focus, focus.This is more important now._"Celena, it doesn't have to be this way," she continued evenly. "You have your memories back, don't you?You know what the Sorcerers did to you.They used you--this isn't your real destiny."

To this Celena laughed."This is foolish, even for you.Do you really think I'll listen to your pathetic speeches?Ha!"Her eyes narrowed abruptly, and her voice lowered."What the Sorcerers did to me was a blessing--something you could never understand.I don't regret being Dilandau.Now call Ban here so he can watch when I gut you."

Hitomi shuddered despite her convictions.Fortunately, Jovey supported her."Celena, listened to yourself," he implored."When you came to me in the forest that day, you were frightened of what was happening to you."

Celena flinched, just barely._Thank God she listens to him, at least.Jovey, Keep going._

He did, as she'd prayed."The first day we met, you were happy.You were living a peaceful life, and you never once doubted yourself.It can be that way again."

The girl stared at him, disbelieving.Her expression began to twist, and her sword lowered."Jovey…you're against me?"

"No--I'm trying to help," he replied immediately."I was wrong before, because I didn't understand.But now that I know the truth, I can't ignore it.You weren't meant to be this way."

Celena just stared at him.For the first time she looked utterly lost.But it wasn't because of what the two implied: it was Jovey.He was speaking against her, an event she'd never experienced.The shock was clear in her eyes."Jovey.What are you saying?"

"Don't kill them."Jovey punctuated each word clearly, as if driving them into her."Don't kill Van, or Hitomi.You'll regret it."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, gradually regaining her composure."It's my purpose--your purpose--_our_ purpose!"

"The purpose the Sorcerers gave you," Hitomi interjected.She couldn't stand by idly in this debate.

"Shut up!" Celena retorted."I don't want to hear from a Dragon--you can change your destiny.You have no idea how we feel!"

_Can I forget?_

_ _

_-Hitomi-_

_Stop it, stop it!This is working, and you can't back down._"Just because they gave you that destiny doesn't mean you have to accept it.Anyone can--"

The grip on her sword tightened."Liar!Destiny can't be changed that easily!I spent three years as a Schezar doll, and I still came back to this, so don't patronize me."

In the instant she'd said that, Hitomi saw a glimmer of hope."You regret it, don't you?" she murmured."Having this pushed on you again."

Celena again flinched, and stared at her with eyes that reflected truth."What are you--"

"Celena."This time it was Jovey who interrupted."What were you like before you met me?"

She paused, switching her gaze between her two accusers.Her confidence was failing._She was depending on Jovey that much_, Hitomi thought sadly._Without Jovey, she doubts herself.Did the Dragonslayers really mean that much to her?_

"I…lived with Allen, and Misshel.He served as a knight and I sometimes attended court."Celena licked her lips, and shifted nervously."Every day it was the same--dressing up in silk, and lace, just to attend the same social gatherings.To show off a name--what good is Schezar honor?All it's earned me is a dozen of empty-headed lap-dog suitors and a charming reputation!"

Jovey smiled faintly, almost fondly."You loved it, didn't you?"

Celena recoiled as if assaulted."Shut up!" she snarled."You…you're a traitor!How could you betray me?This is your destiny, too!"

"Calm down," Hitomi tried to interpose herself.She stood up.

"Don't move!I'll kill you if you come near me!"

She stopped, trusting Celena's words."Please, Celena, we're not your enemies.Jovey is doing this because he cares for you.He wants you to be happy again.Is this fight really what you want?"

The blond shook her head violently."There's no choice--this is my fate."

"What about after you've killed them?"Jovey didn't attempt to approach her, but he spoke softly, as if just at her side."You couldn't go back to Gaea."

"What…?I don't…."

"Fanelia would hunt you done.Allen defending you wouldn't be enough--we'd all be branded traitors, criminals.You could never go home again, or even to Zaibach; it's weak, and the people there would sell you out to avoid a war.The people here would avenge Hitomi."He paused to make sure she was listening."If you follow this destiny, you'll have nothing left."

Celena didn't respond.She continued to stare at Jovey, indecisive and confused.He took the opportunity to step closer."Celena, listen to what you're saying.We don't want that to happen to you.You can change your destiny."

She swallowed hard, and whispered, "I don't know how."

_-Hitomi!-_

Hitomi jumped, a bit startled by Van's sudden pounce on her mind.Only then did she realize that he'd been trying to contact her all along._-What's going on?-_ his "voice" rang inside her._-We're at the Alseides, but Celena's not here-_

_Not now_, she projected back.She hoped that her short message wasn't too harsh.She raised her gaze and found both former Dragonslayers watching her."I'm fine," she assured."It's nothing."

Jovey nodded, and then turned to Celena once more."First, we have to get you back to Geaa.Allen will be able to help; he's found someone who knows exactly what happened to you."

_Good--he didn't mention the Sorcerer,_ Hitomi thought to herself, then realized a moment too late that Van was still listening in._-What's going on?-_ the king asked sharply._-Who's with you?-_

_No one--nothing,_ Hitomi tried to assure, but he had already caught onto her anxiety.His spirit pushed into her, searching for the truth, and she resisted firmly._Stop it.I can do this by myself!_

_-Do what?Who are you talking to?-_

Hitomi bitterly thought it ironic that he could read her mind most clearly when she didn't want him to. But there was no denying what she'd done: she had to tell him.Even if it meant angering him._It's Celena.I'm talking to Celena._

Van's outpouring of concern and Jovey's inquiries momentarily flooded her, causing her to withdraw from both."I'm fine," she replied in voice and thought._Van, it's all right.I know what I'm doing._

_­-No, you don't understand-_

_Stop it!You have to trust me_.With some effort Hitomi was finally able to force the king away, focusing completely on Jovey and Celena."Celena, I know it's been hard.You and Van may never forgive each other, or forget, but you don't have to fight anymore."

Jovey cringed: those were the wrong words, as was apparent by Celena's immediate reaction."He killed them!" the girl shouted, refreshed in her injustice."Every one--took everything I had, even Jajuka!Even my sanity!"

Hitomi wanted to yell back, remembering how much pain Dilandau had caused in his battles.Fortunately, Jovey stepped between the two women before an argument could rise.He spoke quietly, seriously, trapping Celena's attention."Pointing blame now won't bring any of them back.They can't see you from where they are."

"I'm doing this for them!" she raged back."I'm fulfilling their destiny, and yours.I--"

Celena broke off suddenly, clutching her torso as if in pain.She raised her head upward, like a wolf about to howl, her eyes wide and mad.Hitomi followed her gaze unwillingly to a small ceiling vent, where a faint glow was seeping out from the gate."It's Van," the blond girl said quietly.Her mouth twisted in a wide grin."I'll prove my destiny to you."She sheathed her sword.

"Celena, wait--" Hitomi began, but she had already took off toward the stairwell.Jovey immediately gave chase with Hitomi on his heels.All three burst through the door, continuing their race up the flight of stairs to the roof.Hitomi bit back a curse._Damnit, Van._

Up ahead, Celena slammed into the roof door and disappeared from view.Hitomi pushed herself faster, praying that she would reach them in time.Jovey was breathing heavily at her side as they stepped out of the slanting corridor and into the open.She squinted against the western sunlight.The shrieking wind mixed with the cacophony of buzzing street life far below was nearly deafening.Hitomi took a moment to catch her breath before viewing the scene; her heart leapt at the sound of clashing swords.Celena had not hesitated in attacking Van, even before the light pillar had faded completely.Allen attempted to intervene and was almost gutted by the swinging blades.The Knight stepped back, watching helplessly.

"Allen-san!"Hitomi ran up to him and snatched his arm."Why?" she demanded, glancing between him and the fight.Van and Celena broke apart."Why did you come here?Fighting won't help anything!"

Allen stared at her in bewilderment at her temper."We came here to protect you, of course."

_Stupid, stupid men!_She shook her head fiercely."Don't you see that bringing Van was wrong?They'll kill each other!"

Just as she was speaking, Jovey acted, running toward the fighting pair.Hitomi tried to shout a warning--if he interfered he could be killed--but didn't have the time.As she watched, he interposed himself between the combatants; Celena immediately halted her movements to avoid endangering him."Get out of here!" she shrieked madly, though she made no move against him.

"Stop, both of you," Jovey instructed."That's enough.Van, leave."

The king recoiled slightly."But Jovey--"

"_Leave_.Take Hitomi with you."He shot the girl a significant glance."Allen and I will take care of this."Allen looked a bit surprised at his declaration, but nodded.

Celena, now the closest of them to the door after her and Van's spinning dance, glared at them all, her eyes narrowed in hate."He's not leaving," she hissed, knuckles whitening around the sword handle."Not until I'm dead."

_Wait…._Hitomi replayed those words, casting a quick glance at Allen to see if he'd caught the tone in his sister's voice.Judging by his expression, he must have._She means to die.Even if she wins…._"Celena…."

"Hitomi."Van reached his hand out to her.The stern gleam in his eyes made it look like a command."Come on."

_He's mad, now._Hitomi gulped, letting her hand slip off Allen's sleeve._How can I explain?I…should have included them from the beginning.If Allen had been here…no.No, I was right. Because if they'd trusted me, this wouldn't have happened._Despite her mixed emotions--bordering on anger--she started toward him._If anything, we have to think of Celena,_ she thought deftly._That's what matters._

She took the kings hand, and felt a tremor go up her arm.Unwillingly she looked into his eyes.Beneath the anger lay hurt, and betrayal.Though she tried not to be affected by it, she felt those same feelings in herself._Why didn't you trust me?_They were thinking the same._Why?_

Van looked away and began to lead her toward the roof's exit.She followed, humbled by the tension between them._I'm sorry,_ she projected to him, even though she knew he wasn't listening._I'm sorry.I do trust you, Van.I did this for you._

Celena's sharp vigil never left them.In order to reach the stairs they first had to pass Jovey, and then her.Hitomi tried to keep from looking.When they passed by the blond girl, however, her gaze danced away from their goal.Celena was shifting.

_-Hitomi­-_

"Do you think you can leave?"

Van's gait didn't falter, but his eyes danced back warily.He kept going.

"Don't you care what I did to your kingdom?Your home?Those sins are unforgivable."

This time the king did stop.His jaw worked, trying to ignore her hissing voice.He couldn't bear to look at her but Hitomi took the risk, and gasped softly.Celena's face was composed of a deathly calm, as if every muscle in it had lost its function.But somehow, her eyes gleamed with more anger and insanity than any worn by Dilandau.Her fists were trembling, her body rigid.And when she spoke, her words sang like an invitation from a demon."Our destinies meet.You cannot escape this time, Dragon.Because we are both too far to be forgiven.We're both damned."

In Hitomi's mind, Van smiled.He reached out to her and was blurred by the swirling feathers.But in her eyes she saw him twist suddenly in pain, his eyes bulging and mouth gaping wide."Van?"She took hold of his shoulders and tried to steady him, her voice rising in panic."Van?What's wrong?"

Van didn't speak, as his gaze was focused beyond her.Without warning he snatched her arm and flung her aside, so that she fell onto her back.A moment later she looked up to see Van and Celena struggling sword to sword once more.Both were gasping for breath.Allen and Jovey were rushing forward, but it was obvious that neither knew what to do.Allen quickly helped Hitomi to her feet."What's happening?"

"I don't know.Van--"

Van cried out sharply, and to their astonishment his T-shirt was shredded suddenly by the unfurling of his pair of white-feathered wings.Hitomi stared, shocked._Why?What's happening?_Celena didn't halt in her assault, and the pair spun, trying to stay clear of the other's blows.The look Van's face was one of confusion and desperation; though the wings were weightless and did not hamper his movements, it was clear he had not been the one to call on them.

"Celena, stop this, please!" Allen shouted, drawing his sword.But not even he dared to enter the storm of flashing metal.

Celena didn't answer; her piercing eyes were only for Van.They were wild and mad like a beast's, and her lips were parted, as if baring fangs.She struck relentlessly, speaking curses through the blade, her silence frightening her opponent more than curses.Hitomi watched, paralyzed, her brain repeating her own name over and over through Van's lips.Her stomach began to twist, and then burn, and she gripped her midsection in pain._What's happening?_

Again the blades met and held, growling as they shifted against each other.Celena pulled back suddenly--she didn't retreat, but stepped sideways, allowing his own strength to push him forward.He swung his sword as a counter, but by then she was already in motion, somersaulting past him.His blade barely missed the top of her head as she passed.She was back on her feet in an instant, and her arm moved in a smooth arch, guiding her weapon.It passed through the base of Van's wings as if they were no more than phantoms, and drew a long, shallow incision along his shoulder blades.

Van gritted his teeth, determined not to cry out, but then a jolt of pain struck through him such as none he ever felt.He dropped to his knees from the intensity--his wings were flapping and twisting awkwardly, as attempting to pull away from his injured body.He wrapped his arms around his ribs and choked on an agonized moan.

Celena took a step back, watching with a glint of morbid satisfaction as her prey shuddered on the ground.Hitomi wasn't sure what to do--the Dragonslayer was making no move to end her crippled prey.With a deep breath she stepped forward, ready to kneel at Van's side; he was suffering far too much for so superficial a cut."Van, what's going--"

"Hitomi!"

Allen's warning came too late.Hitomi lifted her head just in time to see Celena barreling down on her, to feel the thin, blood-starved fingers curling around her uniform collar.She was hauled ungraciously to the feet and dragged several feet back.Cold steel pressed against her throat.Celena did not speak or even seem to be pleased with capturing the girl, but she held her tightly as her prize.

"Celena--" Allen began, but she cut him off.  
  


"Shut up.Van, get up."

Van glared at the woman hatefully as he struggled, still in pain, to his feet.He brandished his sword with one had while the other stayed wrapped around his middle."Let her go, Celena.It's me you want."

"That's right," she spat.Her sword pressed closer against Hitomi's neck; the hostage closed her eyes and tried to remain still."If you want her to live, take your sword, and ram it through your heart."

Hitomi gasped, but Van didn't make a move--an appearance he was fighting very hard to maintain.Behind him, Allen and Jovey looked on in horror."Even then, you wouldn't leave her," the king said quietly, his voice firm but laced with frustration.

Celena regarded him appreciatively."Hm.You're right, of course."She shifted her hand over the sword hilt."So you might as well watch."

Van charged, covering the space between them in a few long strides.Celena abandoned her captive for the fight; she grabbed Hitomi's wrist and flung her behind her, toward the roof's edge.Hitomi stumbled, sent off balance by the sudden movement.She spun, her feet tangling over each other, trying to regain her footing.She could hear swords clashing; the battle's sounds were swallowed then by shrieking wind.At last she'd regained some balance, and put her foot down to steady herself.She struck empty air.

_Oh God…._

Several voices called to her, but they were also dwarfed in volume by the crying, maddening sounds of the city far below.Her wide eyes saw only Van, his face contorted in a look of horror.She was falling.The wind beat against her back as if trying to support her without success.Her arms flailed, reaching for something or someone to hold onto.Van leapt at her, but he wasn't fast enough, and their hands never connected.

The king wasted not time; he jumped after her.His wings spread to their fullest, but already Hitomi could see that they had lost most of their volume.The feathers were shedding in bright clumps, flung to the breeze.Hitomi watched, her heart in her throat, as the wings separated, swirled, and disintegrated into dust.

"Van!"_Oh God, please, this can't be happening._Van was still plummeting after her, now wingless.And in his face she saw fear like none he'd ever shown before._I'm going to hit first,_ some tiny, logical corner of her mind explained._He's going to watch me die.No--I can't die._The world was spinning around her, blurred streaks of gleaming steel and sun-stained blue.The wind and the city were rising to suffocate her.Van was reaching for her, even knowing he couldn't save them.Hitomi reached back, knowing the same._I can't die yet, not this way,_ her mind cried.Her fingers brushed Van's, and she twisted, clasping his hand tightly._I can't let Van die.Because I can't forget_….

The skin of Hitomi's back began to tingle, and then burn.The pain that had building inside her began to rage, hot and violent, before erupting outward from her shoulder blades.She shrieked, uncomprehending of what was happening to her.And suddenly the wind ceased to howl, and the outlines of buildings sharpened.She wasn't falling.Van's hand in hers had become a weight as he dangled from her grip.

_We…we're not falling.But…how?_And then Hitomi's heart nearly stopped as she saw several pure white feathers drifting past her eyes.


	5. Default Chapter Title

# Worlds of Blue and White

## Part Two: With Hands Clasped

Chapter 13:Revelation

Van could not breathe from shock.He stared at Hitomi, disbelieving, and the pair of white wings that had sprung from her back.Their feathers danced about on a gentle breeze like butterflies.He was so taken by the sight that he almost forget their situation, and his grip loosened.Quickly he reminded himself to hold tightly._My God, Hitomi is…_.

He looked to see the girl's reaction.Her eyes were wide, stunned.Her mouth was open, but she didn't seem to breathing either.He also realized that the spreading of her wings had shredded the back of her school uniform, and what fabric remained only barely managed to keep her covered._Don't be distracted.She needs help._"Hitomi!" the king yelled, squeezing her hand."Hitomi, can you hear me?"

Hitomi drew in a sharp, shaky breath, and turned her eyes on him.She looked horrified."Van…?"

"Hitomi, give me your other hand."Van reached up, and she obeyed.Using that extra grip he was able to pull himself up, and wrapped his arms around her waist.At first she didn't even seem to notice.When he spoke her name again she flinched, and abruptly clasped him to her tightly.She was shaking terribly, and her skin felt cold."Hitomi, calm down," Van instructed gently."We have to get down.Can you hear me?All you have to do is think about it, and we'll go down."

Hitomi didn't respond, except to hold him even tighter to her chest.He felt his skin growing hot despite the desperation in their situation.He was about to repeat himself when, very slowly, they began to descend."Good," he said encouragingly."That's good, Hitomi.Just calm down.We're okay now."

She nodded against his head but didn't speak.He sighed in relief._But…this means Hitomi is a Dragon.How did I never realize?We were the same, all this time._He pulled closer to her._Maybe…we can be together._

Jovey stared as the pair drifted gradually down toward the street."So, it's true," he murmured."She really is a Dragon."

"I don't believe it," said Allen, standing beside him."All this time, Hitomi was--"

"Of course.How else could someone from the Phantom Moon reach Gaea and speak our language?"

Nearby, Celena watched the two Dragons with a look of horror."No," she whispered, shaking with rage."No--they're supposed to die."Her voice rose in a cry of frustration and pain."Damn them!"She brandished her sword and turned to run for the door.

Allen moved from the edge and stepped in her way."I won't let you hurt them," he said deftly.

She met his gaze equally, unwavering."Is that so?" She purred in an abrupt and unexpected changing of mood.The expression now held in her face looked less like the maddened beast--more like Dilandau."I'd like to see you try and stop me, dear Brother."

Allen's eyes narrowed, and he inhaled slowly, building his determination."Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is."Her grip on her sword tightened."Because I intend to go after them.I know her house, her school, her friends--all of it.I can kill her any time I want."

The knight's lips pressed into a thin frown.He glanced at Jovey, but the youth had no advice to give._I don't want her to fight,_ Jovey was thinking._But if anyone can help Celena, it's her brother._He nodded slightly, approving._Allen would never hurt her, and somehow, I don't think she can hurt him, either._

Celena readied her sword, and the man that would be her opponent did likewise."Looks like you'll be teaching me that last lesson after all," she snarled.

Allen took up a readied stance."Looks that way."

Van released a sight of relief as his feet touched earth once more.Hitomi landed a moment later; her wings dissipated, and she collapsed into his arms."Hitomi?"When he looked closer, he saw that she'd fainted._I…can't believe it.All along, she was just like me._More than ever he felt connected to her, and hated himself for nearly leaving.It was foolish for him to believe he could ever forget this woman.He scooped her tenderly into his arms and held her close.

It wasn't until then that Van realized how much attention they'd alerted.All around people had stopped to stare and point in amazement.Their murmurs filled the air like thick fog, and he stepped back beneath their stares._I've got to get her out of here.Someplace Celena wouldn't know, in case she gets away from Allen and Jovey._The crowd was beginning to move towards them; he glanced about for an exit.Being careful of the precious weight in his arms he turned and bolted into a side alley, leaving the gaping spectators far behind.

Celena ducked under a lateral sword strike and countered with her own.Allen blocked and retreated several steps.She responded exactly as he knew she would: she lunged, leaving her left side open.He attacked, intending to catch her in the ribs with the flat of his blade.But Celena read his move well enough, and somersaulted forward, escaping the blow and landing a sharp kick to his gut.The knight grimaced and quickly pulled out of range.

"It's a good thing you never fought me for long when I was Dilandau," Celena laughed once she'd righted herself."I wasn't so lenient back then."

Allen quickly regained his composure._Yes, thank God for that_, part of him whispered._But can I beat her now without injuring her?_He shifted his sword grip._I have to.Oh Celena, is there any part of you left?Where have you gone?_

"Come on, then," she taunted."It's a game, right, Brother?You should be having fun."

Allen cringed.She would always tease him that way when she managed to take him to some social evening.Like a careless child she would speak to everyone, and insist he do the same.Always dragging him along while he watched over her from behind.Even as children it had been that way.

_Maybe…there is still part of her left._

"All right, then."Allen resumed the match by attacking low, forcing his sister back.She laughed and countered, which led into a fury of strikes and blocks, metal clashing in their ears.It almost felt like one of their sparring matches.The knight found himself unexpectedly in the defensive, parrying her blows in search of a recognizable opening; he knew her style almost as well as his own, even if Dilandau's ancient influence had resurfaced fully.At last he spotted his chance, and struck, aiming for the edge of her weapon's hilt.

Celena extended her arm, and Allen nearly panicked; his sword was now flying at her unguarded wrist.He planted his feet and managed to divert the attack before it became too late.But in that pause Celena's foot lashed out and kicked his right hand, sending his weapon flying.Another blow to the knight's chest felled him.Stunned by the force of her onslaught, Allen couldn't move, and simply stared at his sister in disbelief.

"I knew you'd sacrifice the match before hurting me," Celena chuckled, pointing the tip of her blade at his throat."I win at last, Brother."

Allen gulped.Though reason told him to move or speak, he could do neither._It can't end this way,_ he thought over and over._Celena, please.Can't you see how much I love you?_

Off to the side, Jovey at last lifted his voice."If you're going to do it, go ahead," he said calmly.

Celena glared at him sharply."Don't be ridiculous.Do you actually believe I'd kill my own--"She stopped speaking when she saw her brother's face.Slowly, her expression twisted, and she lowered her sword."Brother?" she whispered."You…didn't really think I would, did you?"

"Celena…."Allen still sat frozen, unsure as to what action should be taken.

"You honestly believed I'd kill my own brother?" the girl demanded, though her countenance was filled with pain.She staggered backward several steps."You think I'm nothing more than a cold-blooded murderer?I have a mission--a purpose!"

At last the knight propelled to his feet."Celena, I knew you'd never do such a thing.But you're not acting like yourself."

"And how do you know how I act?" she retorted."You covered up what I was without wondering or caring how I felt.You're selfish!"She pressed her hand to her chest."This is the real me--this is what those damn Sorcerers left me!You have no idea how I should act."

"Stop it."He reached for her and her sword struck, the flat smacking against his hand.He grimaced and recoiled."Celena, you were happy.Can you tell me you're happy now?"He stepped forward, and she retreated."Can you honestly say you'd rather die than give Van up?"

"Yes!"Celena's eyes overflowed suddenly with tears.They spilled over her eyelids and down her cheeks."If I was dead at least I'd be with them!"

Allen stopped, staring at her in shock."Celena…."

"You'll never understand how I feel," she went on, her knuckles whitening as she grasped her sword."Because you helped them die.If they were alive now…but they're gone, all of them.I feel sorry for them."She began to choke on the words."They died as children.They never fulfilled our destiny.I'm doing this for all of them!Even for Jovey."

Jovey started to protest, but she kept going."You keep saying we can change our destiny--you're wrong!You've never even tried.You're trapped by the Schezar name just as I was.We never wanted to be beautiful!"

"What…what are you talking about?" Allen demanded more sharply than he'd intended."That doesn't--"

"It does, it does!" Celena interrupted."You're a phony, Brother!I know you hate it.Hate acting like a prince for people who look at you like dirt.You don't want peacock women to fawn on you--you're just as lonely as I am!"

Allen couldn't speak.Her words were slow to penetrate him, and even slower to admit.He stared at his sister, at her tears that fell for both of them, and wondered how she had come to know him so well.He felt like a fool for not realizing her true emotions earlier.All along his hiding the truth had trapped her.He himself had driven her away.

Van took Hitomi to the only place he could think of: the forest, far enough away from the Alseides to avoid being discovered.Along the way he'd stolen some laundry from a small home--some sheets and two over-sized shirts.He ripped the first sheet and tied it around his torso, then slipped into a shirt.He managed to fit Hitomi into the other shirt without embarrassing himself too much.Then he laid out the sheet for her to rest on.Throughout all this she didn't wake or even stir._It must have been a shock to her_, he thought, watching her as she slept._She didn't know, then.Or did she?She never made any indication on Gaea._He frowned, recalling everything from those days gone past.He found no evidence in his memories.

_Was I blind?Certainly no one else realized.But this means I'm not the last one left after all._The king reached out and tentatively stroked her cheek._Why didn't she tell me what she was doing?She didn't trust me enough…?After everything?_He sighed.

Hitomi moaned softly, and began to shift._Good, she's coming to._Van recoiled his hand and waited for her to awaken."Hitomi?"

She moaned and opened her eyes, blinking against the setting sun.She glanced about as if in a dream."Van?"

"I'm here." He took her hand and helped her to sit up."How do you feel?"

"A little dizzy."Hitomi noticed her surroundings for the first time and frowned."Where…?"

"In the forest a little ways.Do you remember what happened?"

"What…?"She trailed off, and her eyes grew wide as the images returned to her.She wrapped herself in her arms."It…wasn't a dream?"

Van shook his head slowly."No, it wasn't."He licked his lips."Hitomi, did you know?That you were like me."

Hitomi didn't answer right away, which caused anxiety to rise in him._Why am I so nervous?Is it from her?But why is _she_ so nervous?She couldn't have known and not--_

"Sort of," she answered at last."I…it had been suggested to me, but I didn't believe it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"Van tried to reserve his outrage and hurt, but the emotions leaked into his voice anyway."If you knew something, why?And what about you and Celena and Jovey--when did you plan this?"

Hitomi lowered her head, suddenly appearing young and very small."This morning," she admitted quietly.

"And what if they'd betrayed you?" the king demanded even as he struggled for control."Both of them tried to kill me once, and you knew Celena wanted you dead."

"I know."

"Then why?Why go as far away from me as possible?Why deceive me, and Allen?Explain it to me."

"It's…because…" Hitomi stuttered, watching him guiltily.He felt his anger melting beneath those distraught, remorseful eyes.But abruptly her expression hardened, and she rallied courage within herself."I didn't want you involved," she answered deftly."I knew you'd start fighting--which you did.We could have all been killed!"

Van flinched just barely."You make it sound like it's my fault."

"We were doing fine until you came," she said, gaining strength."Celena was starting to believe us.But you showed up and ruined it!"

"I was doing it for you," he insisted in frustration.

"You didn't trust me."

"How can I when you're sneaking around behind my back?" the king fairly shouted."You don't trust me either!"

Hitomi shrunk back, startled by a flash of guilt.She calmed herself long enough to look into his eyes, and view the hurt she'd caused._I always knew it would hurt him_, she reminded herself._And somehow, I wanted it to.If it could put some distance between us, all the better. It's easier to forget._

"Van…I'm sorry."Hitomi fought back the tears she'd been hiding all afternoon."So sorry.It wasn't that I didn't trust you.I wanted _you_ to trust _me_."She glanced away."And I saw a vision, last night.I didn't want you involved, because if a fight began, I didn't want either of you to get hurt."

Van stared at her, somewhat speechless.He stumbled over the words several times."I'm sorry, too.For not trusting you enough."

"I know."They sat together awkwardly for some time, unsure of what should be said next.Though Hitomi felt relieved that they weren't fighting, her previous anxiety had been replaced by a new concern._I just can't believe it,_ her mind reeled._I'm a Dragon.Like Van.All along and I never realized._ She wondered suddenly what would become of her._I'm not even human, really.Why did Mom never tell me?Did she not know, or is this the "truth" she wanted me to find?_

"Van," she whispered diffidently."I'm scared."

The king hesitated a moment before moving beside her.He held her tenderly."I know.How do you feel?"

"Tired."She wriggled against him, savoring his warmth and smell."And my back is sore."

"Mine was, too, when I first tried."He massaged her back gently to ease her tightened muscles."Eventually you get used to it.It was never an effort for Mother, when she did use them."

Hitomi nodded barely into his chest."Do you think…this is how I was able to meet you?" she asked."Because we're the same--the last?Was this our fate?"

"I don't know."Van hummed thoughtfully."But before I met you…I wasn't very happy with my life."The admission came slowly, and she was surprised to hear it from him."I felt forced.My destiny might not have changed since then, but now I feel as if I've chosen it."

_Chosen it._The words echoed in Hitomi's mind.Some part of her rejected them, didn't want to admit them, even though she wasn't sure why.It was almost guilt, that he could speak so openly with her when she couldn't.

"Hitomi."

His voice had changed.It felt deeper and more sincere somehow, and the sound of it caused her insides to twist.His arms tightened around her."You really can't come back with me?" he asked quietly.

_Van, please…_.She didn't even know what she was praying for, only that she was waiting somehow.Waiting for him to hold her closer or push her away.For an absolution.

"You're a Dragon," Van continued in that same desperately soft tone."Like me.We're all that's left.Shouldn't we be together?"The arms surrounding her began to tremble."Can't we?We belong together, don't we?"

"Van, I don't know what to believe anymore," she replied hoarsely."I want to be with you."The words tore at her, they were so genuine.They had lain hidden inside her for so long that she hadn't realized how deeply they'd been affecting her.This place, here within his arms, was more sacred to her than any on her blue planet.And she knew that staying here, separated from his eyes and voice, meant giving up the last person who could one day grow to understand her.Her last chance for happiness.

"Van, I want to be with you," Hitomi repeated, wrapping her arms about his neck in a firm embrace."I do, more than anything.But it means giving up everything else.You understand, don't you?"

Startled by her declaration, the king didn't respond immediately."Yes, I do," he said softly."I…could never give up Fanelia."

_Of course not.You're king._She clung to him, biting her lip painfully._What have I here?I'm happiest in my dreams.And now that I know what I am, I can't ignore it.Mother was right.This place can't be my home forever.I need to be where I belong._

Hitomi paused, listening to the beat of Van's heart beneath her ear."We can change destiny," she murmured, closing her eyes as a few tears leaked through."I'll…go back with you, Van.I'm going back to Gaea."

"Really?" he gasped, afraid to move least she escape him once more."You…you will?"

"Uh-huh."She smiled, and then her lips parted in a laugh."I will.I will."

Van took her shoulders suddenly, pushing her back just far enough to kiss her mouth.She responded in kind; her body seemed to move on its own, moving closer to his.And all she could think while his lips met hers again was, _I'm going home._

# Worlds of Blue and White

## Part Two: With Hands Clasped

Chapter 14:Resolution

Celena hadn't moved in some time.She was still standing with her feet planted firmly on the roof's cold concrete.Her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks stained, and her bottom lip held between her teeth to keep it from trembling.The tip of her sword wavered back and forth slightly.Several times she opened her mouth to speak, but her throat would constrict, cutting off the words.Across from her, Allen had no voice either.He could only stare, dumbstruck and at a loss for explanation.His face was pale with nausea; the flowing blond locks had never looked so heavy and dead.Had the wind picked up any more, surly, his knees would buckle and fell him.

Jovey watched them, he himself not feeling much of anything.He was waiting, because despite his convictions he really wasn't sure how to proceed.His instincts pulled him in different directions: to yell in frustration, to comfort her softly, to do nothing at all and hope for the best.He wanted nothing more than to finish this, somehow, to help the most important person in his life.Because he could see in her something that, oddly enough, comforted him: fear.The same uncertainty and confusion he'd discovered when she'd struck him, days previous, was still present.She was just as lost as all of them.

"Celena."Jovey stepped forward, and she whirled to face him, appearing very unsteady.He didn't halt. "Calm down.This isn't about Allen."

"It is!" she insisted angrily."It's _his_ fault for not telling me."

Allen swayed a bit, as if he could vomit.Jovey quickly pressed on, ignoring him."Think about what you're saying.I know you say you don't regret Dilandau, but it's a painful truth.If he hadn't hidden it, you would have been blamed for his crimes."

Celena shook her head savagely."I _don't_ regret it!" she cried."I _should_ be blamed!Don't you understand that I _was_ Dilandau?His actions, his words, his thoughts--"She choked on a sob before continuing."Those horrible thoughts.They were all mine!"

"No, Celena."He approached closer, keeping his voice soft and even."The Sorcerers put those thoughts there."He looked to Allen in hopes of an affirmation; the knight managed to nod weakly."You were someone different once, and they changed you."

Celena retreated a step, as he'd expected; he forced her back several more, as she was drawing closer to Allen in the process."Thank God they did," she muttered under her breath."I can't imagine what I'd become otherwise."

Allen, apparently having reached his limit, dropped to his knees.He clasped his hand over his mouth as if truly ill, and his shoulders were hunched and trembling._No, not now,_ Jovey pleaded, licking his lips nervously._Allen, I need you on this.You can't lose it now._

"What the hell is wrong with you?"Jovey was startled by the sudden wrath in Celena's voice as she glowered at her brother."I mean it!If they hadn't changed me, I would have grown up another Schezar woman.Is that what you wanted?For me to end up like Mother, hollow and alone?"

The Heaven Knight couldn't speak.He merely closed his eyes, as if to escape her cruel words.But her accusations continued."Haven't you figured out yet that our name means nothing?We're failures, both of us!"Jovey wanted to intervene, but Celena's sword hand was quivering in want of a target, and he dared not provoke her."We're not the beautiful people Mother wanted us to be.We're twisted and hollow and ugly, just like she was--just like Father!"

"Don't say that," Allen said weakly, still unable to face her.

"I'm not like you, Allen," Celena went on in a slightly more controlled tone.Once more her eyes brimmed with mysterious tears. "I can't live the way you do.This is my purpose--I need to know that my life has meaning.They died so that I could live.I can't waste their sacrifice on court parties and goddamned child's play fighting!"

With that final word Celena threw her sword on the ground; it clanged and rolled several feet away.Jovey jumped, but a moment later was calmed; without the weapon, it would be easier to negotiate.But he didn't approach right away, waiting for what else she might say.

"Celena, I'm sorry," Allen told her, placing both quaking palms on the rooftop."If I'd known how much they meant to you, I--"

"Shut up."Her words were more like a plea."They're gone, and it was my fault."She scrubbed at her eyes, trying to clear away the tears."They died too young, before I realized what they were to me.You could never understand that."

"I do."

Celena stopped, and turned her heated gaze upon him."What?"

"I do," the knight repeated in barely a whisper, so she had to strain to hear."I do understand what it's like to lose your loved ones."

She glared at him, ready to retort, when he raised his head slightly."I lost you," he told her, his voice strained with barely controlled emotion.His eyes were filled with pain."I…didn't want to lose you again.I didn't know you were so unhappy."

"I…."Celena knelt in front of her brother and struck him without warming.The man's head turned to the side, unexpecting of such force."Don't," she snapped, though her strength was wavering."I hated you back then--sometimes even as much as Van.You're a selfish coward!"

"I'm sorry," was all he could say.

She waited, trembling, for more.But he didn't move or speak."Why won't you look at me?" she asked in quiet, dead voice. "Are…are you ashamed of what I've become?I'm not really a Schezar anymore, am I?"

Allen's eyes widened, and he turned to face her at last.He stumbled over a response, unable to speak.

Grateful for the lull in their argument, Jovey came forward and crouched next to Celena.She didn't give any indication that she'd noticed: her eyes were only for her brother, searching his face.Her ever-shifting emotions had settled into confusion once more, watching the blond man with sorrow, and guilt.Jovey was beginning to understand at last."You do regret it, don't you?" he murmured, briefly touching the scar that ran down her right cheek.She flinched at the contact."Fanelia, fighting Van and Allen, losing the Dragonslayers--you regret it so much that you won't--can't--admit it, even to yourself."

Celena's attention snapped to him, but the retort died before it had even been conjured.She was wearing down--falling apart.She didn't know who or what to trust.He knew those eyes, as they were a pair he'd once worn."Celena, stop fighting it.You're strong, but you can't take responsibility for everything.What happened wasn't your fault.It was you, but something you couldn't help."

"But still--" she protested through fresh tears.

"I understand," Jovey interrupted."When I realized I was the only survivor of the Dragonslayers, I did the same thing--I tried to kill Van.I thought vengeance would give them some peace."He swallowed hard."But that's not why they died.They died so that we would live.Escaflowne--Van--never mattered, as long as you were safe.That's why."

Celena's eyes were wide, wanting terribly to believe what he'd said.She glanced at her brother, who nodded.

"And all this time, Allen's been taking care of you," Jovey went on."He spread lies about you to keep you safe.Many people would have tried to hurt you because of your past, but he risked his honor as a knight--possibly his life--by protecting you."

Celena jumped, something inside her crying openly at those words.Her mind reached back, recalling when she'd first spoken to Jovey about the Dragonslayers, and learned how deeply they'd cared for their leader.They'd defended Dilandau, even knowing him to be cruel and unjust.Hearing that had made her envious--she wanted that kind of selfless, silent devotion.She looked to Allen once more.He was watching her like a lost child.

I had it all along.Brother…he knew everything I'd done, but he still protected me.He forgave me for all of it.Even though I could have killed him.

Allen licked his lips, groping for the right words."You're still my sister," he said at last, hopefully."You can still be a Schezar--I don't care if we can't live up to that name.It's ours now--only ours.Please."He reached out his hand to her."Celena.Come home."

Celena looked from his eyes--his bright sapphire eyes--to the outstretched offering._I don't deserve it.But…._With a sob she fell into his arms, clutching the fabric of his shirt in stiff.Her body shook, and he held her, so tightly that it hurt.

Van and Hitomi made their way out of the forest in silence.They didn't need to speak, because putting their feelings into words could have only degraded their meaning.Their hands twisted around each other, so that neither knew where one ended and the other began.It was through that simple contact that they expressed all they needed.Their fingers were nearly starved of blood, they held onto each other so tightly.

By the time they reached Hitomi's house, it was nearing eight o'clock.The sun was just barely hanging on the horizon, like the lazy eye of a curious spectator, making sure the pair returned safely.Not long after they arrived it finally relinquished its duty to it's pale sister.Hitomi held Van's hand in an even tighter grip as she unlocked the door and let herself in.Despite the strength in her decision to accompany Van back to Fanelia, she still feared giving the news to her parents.

"Mom?Dad?"She crept inside, her mouth dry, somewhat off balance.Van stayed close as support, for which she was grateful."I'm home."

"In here, Hitomi."

That had been her mother's voice.It sounded calm, almost wise--like the age-worn tone of her grandmother.Some heavy knowledge was pulling it down.Hitomi gulped, and moved into the living room, where the response had come from.

Hitomi's parents were seated beside each other on the couch, as if they'd been waiting patiently for her.Tatsumi was sitting on the ground nearby.For the first time in Hitomi's memory, she couldn't predict what he was thinking.His face was solemn, subdued.He glanced at her only briefly before returning his visage to the floor.

_They know._Hitomi's attention was diverted suddenly to the television, which was playing softly to her left.The hourly news was playing."…Hours ago, where several witnesses claimed to have seen a man with wings," the reporter said in a calm monotone."Though reports vary, most agreed that a wan with white, bird-like wings descended from the rooftop of the National Library at approximately 7:00 this evening.Authorities have yet to respond to this claim…."

Hitomi realized a moment later that she'd been holding her breath.A feeling of dread spread through her as she looked to her parents.They were watching her expectantly.But she couldn't speak.The words to explain herself slipped from her mind--as if she'd lost all language.

_Remember why you're here,_ some voice in her mind reached out to her._Remember what you have to tell them._Still the speech she planned failed to surface.She was dimly aware that Van had nudged her, and that her parents were still waiting, but she couldn't speak.

"Hitomi."At last her mother broke the silence."You're not hurt, are you?"

"I…."She started to explain, but the words caught in her throat and hid.And suddenly she felt that her cheeks were wet.She started, touching her fingertips to the tears that had mysteriously begun to fall.It was as if she had already told them--the look on her family's faces was one of acceptance.They knew what she was going to say long before she'd decided herself.Their farewells were already said.

"Mom, Dad….Tatsumi."Hitomi licked her lips and scrubbed her eyes clear."I…I'm sorry.I didn't know until now, but…but now I know what I have to do."She inhaled deeply, and briefly closed her eyes."I'm going with Van, to Gaea.I don't know if I'll ever come back.But it's because I love him, and I…I belong there.I'm one of them.You understand, don't you?"

Her mother and father were smiling faintly.Tatsumi still wouldn't face her, chewing on his lips in the silence.After a moment he asked softly, "You won't come back?"

"No."She smiled, sadly, as she had known all along the truth of her decision.She turned to Van then, and gestured to her grandmother's pendant, which he still wore.He understood immediately, and pulled it over his head.Hitomi thanked him with a nod and moved to kneel in front of her brother."Tatsumi," she said quietly."I know we never got along, but…we're brother and sister, right?I won't forget you."She took his hand and placed the magenta stone into it."Keep this for me, won't you?You might need it some day."

Tatsumi stared down at the pendant, his eyes dull, but he nodded, and smiled at her."All right."

"Thank you."She stood, and faced her parents."I…guess I should gather my things."They nodded, without speaking.

Hitomi went to her room, and Van waited downstairs--she wanted to spend the last minutes she had there alone, to say goodbye to her sanctuary of so many years.She realized early on that packing her clothing would be a waste--she didn't need to stand out more in Gaea than she already would.CDs, hair dryers, her laptop--without electricity, none of it would do her any good.She was going to live in Gaea.Van was a king--it wasn't as if he wouldn't be able to provide everything she needed.

Hitomi stopped as she was placing a photo album into her bag._Van's a king_, she thought, sinking onto the bed._A king.Which means, if I go with him, I'll be…queen._She gulped, and the photo album slipped from her hand.The thud of it on the floor startled her._Queen.I…never really thought of it like that.Stupid Hitomi--that should have been obvious from the start!_

She shook her head to clear it._No, pull yourself together.You're going back.Van will take care of you.Whatever else happens, you can handle it._She inhaled deeply and returned to packing her keepsakes._If Van is with me, I can handle it._

She was just finishing when she heard the doorbell ring downstairs.A moment later Yukari's voice drifted up to her."Hello, Kanzaki-san.Is Hitomi here?We wanted to talk to her."

Hitomi took in another deep breath._Guys, I'm sorry._She grabbed her things together, and noticed then the bottom drawer of her desk that she'd neglected to sort through.Frowning, she opened it, and found only a long wooden box.The knowledge of what lay inside compelled her to lift it out of the barely used drawer.It was covered with dust, and had a musty smell.Gulping, she opened it.

Lying inside the confines of oak were her tarot cards--unused, since returning from Gaea.She ran her fingers over the surface of the top card, smiling grimly to herself with the memories of how she'd once depended on these simple icons of fate."People decide destiny," she murmured to herself, closing the lid once more.She grabbed her bag and, still carrying the wooden box, dashed down the stairs.

As she'd expected, Yukari, Mariko, and Kenji were waiting for her in the living room.

The two girls leapt to their feet as she entered."Hitomi!" Yukari cried, running over to her."Are you all right?What happened?"

"I'm fine," Hitomi assured, guiding her friend back into a seat."Calm down, and I'll explain."She sat down as well, and was thankful when Van joined her side."I'll tell you everything."

They listened to her story, silent.She had know idea what they might have been thinking, or why their faces reflected so much uncertainty.It was as if they, too, realized how the tale would end.The more she spoke the more tense and restless they became, anticipating the conclusion.And though it hurt her, she finished the only way she could finish."I'm going back with Van to Gaea."

"But don't you understand what that means?" Mariko demanded, her eyes brimming already with tears."We'll never see you again."

"I'm sorry."It was all she could say. "I'm grateful to all of you--I really am--but…I've already made up my mind."She smiled through her pain."Please, understand."

"But, you can't--" Mariko began, but Kenji patted her shoulder.She glared at him momentarily before falling silent beneath his gaze.

"It's Kanzaki's decision," Kenji said, watching his friend with understanding."We want her to be happy."

"That's right," Yukari spoke, her voice hoarse because of the tears running down her face."Hitomi, we want you to be happy.Because we'll always be friends."

Hitomi thanked and hugged them, herself crying.She told them to divide her things among themselves, which earned her a round of laughing sobs.They held each other for what seemed like a long time--she didn't want to let them go.Because she knew once she released them they would be gone from her life forever, without having heard all the things in her heart she wanted to tell them.At last she recoiled, and handed the old wooden box to Yukari."I want you to have these," she said, smiling."I know I haven't used them for a while, but…they carry a lot of my feelings."

Yukari accepted the gift, nodding in understanding."Take care."

Their parting was suddenly interrupted by a harsh pounding on the door.Someone was calling to them from the outside.Hitomi answered quickly, and was startled to see Jovey standing before her.Behind him was Allen, carrying an unconscious Celena in his arms."We're all right," Jovey assured quickly."Celena's going to be okay."He stopped, staring at her."Why are you crying?"

Hitomi quickly mopped her face on her sleeve."It's nothing--don't worry about it.Is Celena all right?"

"We hope so," Allen replied, though he himself looked very unsteady.His handsome face was drawn tight with worry."We were able to get through to her, but she passed out suddenly."

"It was difficult avoiding the soldiers on the way here," Jovey added, glancing about at the inside of her house.It was the first time he'd seen it, and his gaze lingered on the television, wondering at its function."They were all over.Van, I suggest we leave as soon as possible."

Van joined Hitomi at the door and slipped his hand into hers."Yes, I agree.We'll have to go to the Alseides, so that we all go back together."He glanced at Hitomi, slightly hesitant.His patience warmed her."Are you ready?"

"Yes."She smiled at him.Then she turned to her family and friends one last time, and bid them all a final farewell."I'm going to be okay," she told them, and she felt the strength of those words course through her entire being.She stood straight, feeling the weight of her possessions in her hands, taking one last look at all she was leaving behind.Though already she had begun to miss these precious people, she felt no fear for the path that lay ahead of her.Because she had chosen it.

"I'm going home."

# Worlds of Blue and White

## Part Two:With Hands Clasped

Epilogue

Celena closed her eyes as the tears began to fall anew.She felt as if all day she had been combating them, through rationalization and anger and pride, and she lost every battle.Her throat would close as if it too wished to halt the fierce sobs, and her body would shake from the strain of imprisoning them.She would grind her fists into her eyes and try to hold back, which only made the pain worse.And at last she would give in--as she was doing now, sitting with her back pressed to the balcony railing.She had come here once before with the intent of receiving peace from the night air, from the tiny innocent stars, and was again denied their comfort.Because sleeping beneath those pinpoints of light slept Fanelia, whose people she had tortured and scattered.This place marked the birth of her sins.

Three days had passed since returning from the Phantom Moon.Celena did not remember the first day at all--she'd been dragged down in fever, or so Allen told her later.In her delusions she'd called out for the Dragonslayers, for Jajuka, for Allen and even her mother.The content of her dreams she did not know, so she didn't know why she'd needed them so desperately.But now her mind was startlingly clear--her memories had solidified, so that she recalled faces and events without effort.Without wanting to.There were so many joys she had forgotten from her childhood--simple things that Dilandau enjoyed, like sneaking out of the barracks at night.The thrill of riding in a guymelef for the first time.The pride of receiving command of and naming the Dragonslayers.But on the heels of every happy or pleasant memory was another that made her blood run cold.She remembered all the people she'd killed, the homes she'd destroyed--the failure of leading her comrades to die.The pain of the sorcerers needles, the fear of losing her sanity, the sickening pleasure of the hunt--they all swirled inside her, and she could not ignore her guilt.

She'd spent all of the second day confined in her room, trying to ignore the celebrations outside announcing the return of Fanelia's king.She refused all company except for the sorcerer, Kolaf Driffth--it was from him that she learned the truth and intent behind her manipulation.That day was a day of acceptance, of awakening.

The third day she finally allowed her brother to stay with her, and he did the best to console her wounded spirits.Jovey was there as well, lending a friendly ear as she spilled forth all her grievances.They took great care with her, though she noticed that they were doing their best to avoid the subject of Van and Hitomi.She was grateful for that.

Tomorrow they would return to Asturia.Jovey would come with them--he had insisted on it, not because of his duty toward Dilandau, but to make up for his part in the events that had taken place.It was rumored that Van and Hitomi had not left each other's presence for a moment upon reaching Gaea--whether the pair had arranged an engagement, however, was still up to speculation.Celena had not seen them to ask.In fact, she was fearful of their reaction to here should they meet again.

And so there Celena rested, accompanied only by the insensitive stars and Fanelia's dull night lights, fighting the impossible battle against her own frail heart.Had she been in a stronger frame of mind she might have noticed the footsteps approaching, or seen the figure that appeared on the balcony beside her.Some time passed, as the visitor watched the girl crying softly into her hands.

"Celena."

She started, lifted her head to see who had stumbled upon her.Her breath caught in her throat--it was Hitomi, dressed a flowing blue nightgown, her hair tied with ribbons.She looked much older than when Celena had seen her last--or more mature, at least.She was smiling the way a very old woman might smile, with wisdom and understanding.

Celena unconsciously drew away.Though she no longer felt the pain or nausea she had before attributed to the presence of the Dragons, she was unsure what to expect.Hitomi shouldn't have been smiling at her like that.She tried to speak, and couldn't.

"It's all right," Hitomi said softly, her eyes gentle."You shouldn't cry like that anymore, Celena.No one blames you."

She gulped, and scrubbed at her eyes in shame."I can't help it," she whispered."It just hurts so much."

"It'll get easier.You've got a lot of people who care for you."

Celena nodded solemnly.Cautiously, she glanced at her companion."What are you doing here?Why aren't you with Van?"

Hitomi sighed heavily, and stood.She set her elbows on the railing."I just needed a break, I guess.I love Van, but I can't be with him every second of the day, can I?I need space."She turned her face upward, toward the sky, and her eyes dulled."Besides, I wanted to see the Earth."

"The Phantom Moon?"Celena climbed to her feet and gazed at is as well."It doesn't look as bright anymore."

"No, it doesn't."Hitomi sighed again in a nostalgic kind of way.

"Do you miss it?"

"Well, of course.But I have a new life now."She turned to face the blonde girl and smiled that same, mystifying smile."Kind of like you."

Celena frowned at her."I've heard this speech from Brother already," she murmured."Dr. Driffth says that I might be able to make my own destiny now, because I've rejected the old one, but I don't know what to do."She wrapped herself in her arms."I don't even know if I deserve to be alive right now.Shouldn't you hate me?"

Hitomi stared at her, startled by the abrupt inquiry."No.I don't hate you.Why should I, when it wasn't your fault?"

"But…."She shook her head in frustration.Hitomi didn't understand--no one did.If she lived happily, if she erased her past, then why did all those people have to die?It was all such a waste….

"Celena, you can't keep blaming yourself," Hitomi said, placing her hand gently on the girl's shoulder."You've had enough.We all deserve a second chance for happiness--look at Jovey.He was a Zaibach just like you, and Van spared his life.If Jovey didn't take that chance, he would have never found you again."

"Then this wouldn't have happened," she replied."Any of it."

"And then I wouldn't be here, either."The girl smiled ironically."There are two sides to every story, Celena.Van hurt a lot of people by protecting me.There are consequences to everything we do.You'll have plenty of time to regret the things you do on purpose, let alone the things you couldn't help," she added with a grin.

Celena couldn't help but chuckle at that."I suppose you're right," she murmured.

"Of course," the girl declared, having gained back a bit of her old spirit."You've got a remarkable brother and a good friend who cares for you.And Van and I care for you.We all went through a lot of trouble to get you back here safe, so we expect you to be happy."

Celena stared at her, wondering if she should believe.Hoping that she could believe.She turned to gaze at the kingdom that slept below them."I destroyed this kingdom once," she whispered, watching the few tiny people that still traversed the darkened streets."But I brought you and Van together, in a way.Please, for my sake, make these people happy.Then we won't owe each other anything."

Hitomi nodded."Yes.I will, if you take care of Allen-san and Jovey for me."

"Of course."Celena took in a deep breath, filling her lungs with the rich scent of her blue planet. _I really do want to be happy._Then she turned to Hitomi, and smiled."Thank you."

*whew*Finally finished!I hope you all liked it, and thanks for the support.Let me know what you thought!


End file.
